One Punch Man Demons
by genosprince
Summary: Un hombre descubre el poder para cambiar su destino, con su drástica decisión marcará a un joven para acompañarlo hacia donde la sangre y la oscuridad impera, ahí donde "la bestia de Ciudad Z" es amo y señor. ADVIERTO los personajes de OPM no son míos es un yaoi SAIGENOS y hay lemon,si no te gusta abstente de leerlo de otra forma disfruta la lectura
1. Chapter 1

**DEMONS**

 **Sé que debería proseguir con la recta final de "el espejo tiene dos caras" xD … pero ésta idea es un deseo que tenía planteándome desde hace mucho tiempo, el realizar un fic con Black Saitama también llamado villano Saitama en un AU con Genos humano, gracias a Romina Misa Misa que compartió unas imágenes y comentó su deseo de un fic de esto además de tips en los que concordamos muy bien ambas y me han ayudado…ya ven no pude resistirme a hacer la historia con tal apoyo jajajaja , también agradezco a Laura Paty por su ayuda como editora para aclarar puntos y corregirme errores a la hora que escribo, también por el apoyo de mi esposo y las largas pláticas y teorías locas para encuadrar el tema, sigo tratando de mejorar en la redacción así que disculpen los horrores pero les aseguro doy mi esfuerzo para compartir las historias que escribo XD finalmente agradezco la paciencia de todo corazón a quienes se aventuren a leer y seguir éste fic que no será muy extenso… kilométrico tal vez jaja espero sea de su agrado y disfruten la lectura.**

 **"No te acerques demasiado**

 **Está oscuro aquí adentro**

 **Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden**

 **Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden"**

¿Qué es lo que oscurece a un hombre? ¿Cómo es que se endurece su corazón?

Todos tenemos razones para ser como somos… Saitama no era la excepción, era un hombre común y corriente a simple vista, un tipo calvo de mirada extraviada y ausente de toda vitalidad. Mirar en sus pupilas oscuras era como ver el fondo de un agujero, al grado que parecía absorber la luz circundante e incluso la vida misma.

Saitama era un hombre realmente aterrador aun y cuando no se lo proponía, todos a su alrededor lo evitaban con la mirada clavada en el suelo, catalogado como "la bestia de Ciudad Z" o "el asesino de héroes" vivía en total aislamiento en un departamento enclavado en el centro de una ciudad fantasma. Ciudad Z ya era temida por la gente pues de ahí provinieron los primeros kaijines , atacaron y arrasaron éste lugar así como empezaron a avistar reportes de casos en otras ciudades, considerada la zona cero casi nadie osaba habitar éste sitio a menos que su economía fuera muy austera, en el caso de Saitama lejos de estar por las rentas tan bajas su motivo era más personal.

No quería relacionarse con nadie.

No siempre fue reacio y de naturaleza torva, alguna vez en su adolescencia fue un chico obediente… y con cabello negro. Vivía con su madre de manera modesta ya que tenían un puesto de ramen del cual era su sustento, la mujer instaba a Saitama a estudiar para que algún día su apático hijo se independizara y tuviera un buen empleo como profesionista. El joven no es que fuera flojo ya que no era muy sobresaliente, realmente le gustaba trabajar en el puesto de ramen y era feliz con todo y lo modesto de su situación.

¿Qué podía aspirar en ésta vida? Le gustaban los videojuegos, leer mangas y ver películas o series de anime en la televisión, cosas muy simples y nada extravagantes. Las relaciones amistosas casi nunca se le daban mucho menos el andar detrás de las chicas lindas, era considerado como un tipo más al cual hacer a un lado y si le bulleaban pues tomaba una actitud indiferente para no meterse en líos, amaba a su madre y no quería darle dolores de cabeza, solo deseaba seguir con su vida tranquila sin aspirar a grandes cosas.

Los pequeños placeres de la vida son lo que más le daban sentido a su existencia.

Pero su pequeño mundo un día se cubrió de sangre y lágrimas, todo por causa de quien se ufanaba de ser un paladín poderoso, un ejemplo a seguir para la sociedad y miembro de la Asociación de héroes y que el mismo Saitama llegó a admirar por sus logros, un ser que desde abajo se forjó y escaló posiciones hasta ser el número uno. Aquél soberbio héroe llegó en estado inconveniente, pues había celebrado la entrega de un gran bono por sus servicios en un desastre nivel Dragón, así que luego de la fiesta donde las mujeres y la bebida fueron abundantes decidió orinar en un callejón como cualquier vagabundo solo porque sí.

Justo ahí se encontraba el puesto de ramen cuando salieron Saitama y su madre quienes cerraban a ésas horas el local, creyendo que se trataba de un borracho común la mujer dio un escobazo al intruso. Cuando se dio cuenta a quien había golpeado quedó atónita, pero lejos de quebrantarse en disculpas por no reconocerle antes siendo lo que esperaba el ebrio héroe, un fuerte reclamo aunado a un discurso sobre lo inmoral de su proceder y falta de ética fue lo que escuchó con justa razón.

Un héroe de su posición supondría que debía ser correcto e intachable, después de todo mucha gente lo admiraba y seguía, así que debía poner el ejemplo respetando las leyes y normas de la sociedad, porque la gente retribuía monetariamente sus servicios como agradecimiento y continuara su labor como protector y guardián… ¡Qué ilusa!

Nada pudo hacer Saitama ante lo que atestiguó ése día… ya que el héroe sumamente ofendido por el justo reclamo, golpeó a su madre y aunque el joven intentó inútilmente defenderla, aquél "héroe" le dio una soberana tunda sin matarle, sólo lo suficiente como para hacerle testigo de la violación de su madre antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Su pesadilla apenas había comenzado así como su camino hacia la oscuridad.

Sobra decir que no sólo perdió a su madre además de su fe en la humanidad ese día, una parte de su espíritu se fragmentó y jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Saitama alimentó su corazón con rencor y odio ya que nadie le creyó su versión, lo catalogaron como un paciente histérico porque al héroe no se le podía comprobar nada, moviendo sus influencias y echando por tierra las acusaciones, el joven fue enviado a un hospital para enfermos mentales para su "recuperación"…aunque realmente era para que dejara de molestar porque nada se podía hacer contra aquél héroe hipócrita.

Pero nadie pudo prever las consecuencias que traería.

Finalmente Saitama salió del nosocomio al cabo de un par de años en tratamiento, en vez de revolverle el cerebro y dejarlo como zombie como fue su cometido, el joven obtuvo un caso de calvicie prematura además de una actitud extrañamente tranquila y dócil, lo que le dio su alta automática. Pero eso era el principio para Saitama quien ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones tras una mirada apática y extraviada.

Lo primero que hizo fue internarse en Ciudad Z, desapareciendo del radar de cualquiera que intentara buscarle sólo para ver si en efecto dejaría en paz las cosas.

Al cabo de algunos años una gran batalla se suscitó en Ciudad A, donde las bajas en la Asociación de Héroes no se hicieron esperar. Saitama había reaparecido prácticamente de la nada a retar al causante de su desgracia, causando conmoción a toda la población por la magnitud del daño infringido, ni los civiles podían escaparse ante la magnitud de la pelea, los edificios se derrumbaban y la tierra retumbó con los golpes propinados por el "héroe" contra el calvo, éste se limitaba a verlo fríamente y lo esquivaba o desviaba de sendos manotazos todo lo que le arrojara.

Solo un ataque bastó para hacerlo estallar en un amasijo informe de carne y vísceras, la sangre había salpicado por varios metros incluyendo al calvo vestido en un severo traje negro con guantes rojo oscuro y una capa gris, sus ojos ahora destellaban un fulgor rojizo y su gesto era recio.

Solo se concentró en una cosa durante su travesía… en hacer escarmentar al asesino de su madre, nunca pensó si su arduo entrenamiento realmente iba a dar frutos, bajo las inclemencias del tiempo y en todo terreno buscó fortalecer su cuerpo para semejante faena, ya que el enfrentar a un héroe clase-S no sería tarea fácil ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que funcionara! Si no tenía poderes o habilidades especiales tenía que prepararse para una misión suicida.

Y sin embargo pasó algo que ni siquiera llegó a pensar… un poder inimaginable despertó desde lo más profundo y desesperado de su ser.

El día de la batalla también murieron muchos héroes que intentaron apoyar o vengar a su infame compañero caído. Todo había concluido tras un desolador paisaje donde la devastación sería una sombra que prosperaría por mucho tiempo, como si una serie de cataclismos naturales hubieran ocurrido al unísono, la furia impresa en cada cráter y edificio derrumbado, en cada grieta y fractura marcada eran palpables pero la gente no lo comprendería, la sangre derramada de su madre ya estaba vengada pero sin embargo el vacío en su pecho parecía extenderse irremediablemente, oscuro…frío igual que el gélido invierno.

Saitama podía escuchar su propia respiración, percibía el latido de su corazón estable e irracionalmente tranquilo, su gesto seguía ceñudo, su actitud era severa e implacable como una piedra enclavada dentro de la tierra, sin embargo aunque todos sus sentidos estaban abiertos y aguzados una cosa parecía haber cambiado drásticamente. Lejos de sentir gozo, ira rencor o tristeza, ni siquiera un revoltijo de todas sus emociones como fuera de esperarse, únicamente estaba ése vacío profundo que le dejara la noche en que su madre fuera ultimada, el calvo al principio solo sentía ésa vacuidad asentada pesadamente en sus entrañas, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya nada le emocionaba.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a la idea de su revancha… que llegó a restarle trascendencia a todo incluso a sí mismo. Mirando de forma distante a todos como si tratara de despertar de un sueño muy pesado, igual que si hubiera dormido por varias horas o días. Saitama no le importaba nada absolutamente, las sonoras sirenas aullar de manera lamentable, el humo del fuego y el olor a muerte en el ambiente, el calvo solo parecía hastiado de tanto ruido a su alrededor, una parte quería borrar a todos los que huían de su presencia llamándole monstruo… asesino y bestia. La otra parte de él le valía un comino todo el mundo pero seguía ahí parado mirando el paraje con singular desprecio.

Hasta que un impacto seguido de unos sollozos estremecedores llamaron poderosamente su atención, no tanto porque le doliera el golpe propinado con un guijarro, ni siquiera sintió nada… lo que le hizo voltear fue la voz ahogada que comenzó a gritarle improperios.

Se trataba de un adolescente en sus quince años, rubio y de grandes pupilas amieladas que casi parecían ser doradas, lanzaban chispas sus ojos anegados en llanto colérico a su persona, Saitama le regresó la mirada de forma distante, como quien apenas se percata del roce de una mosca. El muchacho vestía con camiseta negra y un logotipo de algún grupo de rock, jeans de mezclilla y tenis blancos. Sostenía una barra de metal y era obvio que le había arrojado la piedra.

-¡Eres un cabrón malnacido! ¡Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto! ¡Devuélvemelos!

Saitama levantó la ceja derecha con actitud áspera y altiva, mientras el muchacho no dejaba de insultarle y lanzándose dispuesto a golpearlo con la barra de metal, ésta se dobló cuando se estrelló contra su calva para luego sujetar al joven por el cuello de su camiseta, desarmándole con un solo movimiento. Lentamente acercó a su rostro al rubio quien no dejaba de forcejear mascullando insultos.

-¡Suéltame bastardo hijo de…! ¡Ungh! –Saitama lo agarró del rostro con la otra mano, seguía teniendo su gesto inexpresivo, frío y calculador como gato jugando con su presa mientras el muchacho ahora gemía debido al agarre.

-Eres un mocoso muy estúpido y molesto ¿Después de ver todo esto te animas a atacarme? ¿Qué tanto farfullas?—El joven no dejaba de derramar lágrimas mientras arañaba inútilmente los guantes, Saitama rueda los ojos fastidiado mientras escuchaba sollozos ahogados igual que de un niño se tratara.

-Tú los ma-taste—Hasta entonces no había comprendido, parpadeó aun confuso mientras aflojaba el agarre sin dejarle ir.

-¿Cómo dijiste niño?—El jovenzuelo se aferra con coraje de las muñecas del calvo, las rubias cejas juntas en rictus doloroso no dejaban de retarle y angustiantes sollozos salían de su garganta.

-Devuélvemelos… a mis padres ¡Tú los mataste! –El muchacho lo miraba desorbitadamente, Saitama lo encaró sin titubeo alguno, en tanto que el joven ahora se aferraba con fuerza de la negra capa y señalando a un conjunto de pequeños edificios le espetó en el rostro:

-¡Tú me los arrebataste! ¡Estaban tratando de protegerme! ¡Entonces arrojaste el autobús sobre ellos!

Saitama apenas sí recordó el haber dado un manotazo para desviar un autobús, aquél héroe se lo había aventado en medio de la batalla, pero el calvo abanicó el aire sin sudar siquiera… desgraciadamente lo hizo sin mediar la trayectoria, dirigiéndolo hasta un grupo de personas llenas de pánico que trataban de ponerse a salvo. El rubio cayó de hinojos al pavimento cuarteado, el calvo lo había liberado de su presa contemplando como se deshacía en un llanto impotente.

Con las manos crispadas cubriendo su juvenil rostro, el muchacho se desarmó en agonizantes sollozos, se estremecía con fuerza mientras murmuraba con voz quebradiza:

-¡Ellos me empujaron para salvarme! ¡Los mataste! Bastardo…

Saitama únicamente lo contempló en silencio, rodeándolo con displicencia en lo que el muchacho sacaba zurcos con sus manos en la tierra, el calvo murmuró:

-Ninguno de nosotros quisimos que las cosas tomaran éste rumbo.

Saitama se perdió entre los edificios mientras la gente se alejaba de él con temor, el rubio se quedó arrodillado en el suelo con gesto perdido, lo veía alejarse como títere al que se le han cortado los hilos, sumiéndose en una inmensa sensación de abandono que parecía nunca iba a terminar.

Luego de los eventos ocurridos en Ciudad A, la Asociación de héroes quedó totalmente destruida en medio de la batalla. Con la caída de los héroes clase-S a manos de Saitama por interponerse a favor del asesino de su madre, empezaron a surgir con más frecuencia ataques de kaijines, sin mucho éxito para las autoridades y el gobierno para controlar la situación que ya se veía global.

La gente prácticamente vivía al día y con un temor constante, ya que los monstruos aparecerían en cualquier momento para crear destrucción y pánico. A veces Saitama se encargaba de exterminarles cuando se cruzaban en su camino, aunque algunas ocasiones… ciertos grupos yakuza y hasta unas camarillas de vecinos ofrecían dinero o despensa según su posibilidad para que destruyera algún kaijin que estuviera causando problemas.

No era que necesitara mucho del dinero, porque casi tomaba todo gratis ya que nadie se atrevía a cobrarle por tenerle miedo y tampoco le molestaba esto, era por entretenerse ya que se aburría y quería ocuparse de algo a veces. Claro que si no estaba de humor sobre todo para soportar gandules yakuza, podía declinarlos o pedir una cantidad exorbitante solo para molestarlos, aunque también si se le antojaba mataba al kaijin y de pasada a los yakuzas solo por gusto.

Era una vida un tanto oscura y por momentos vacía pero era lo que todo tenía, a veces esperaba la llegada de otro ser tanto o más poderoso que él para tener una pelea interesante, sin embargo ya casi nada le emocionaba y mucho menos había tenido un combate que realmente le hiciera sudar, además… nadie estaba tan loco como para enfrentársele y el que lo hizo había muerto sin siquiera empezar a pelear. Desde la pérdida de su querida madre nada le podía animar ya, era como si al adquirir su fuerza y poder sus emociones se hubieran desaparecido poco a poco.

Un extraño intercambio. No era que como si sufriera mucho al respecto o si le fuera importante esto, pudo sobrevivir a los médicos y pacientes agresivos de un hospital psiquiátrico, a todo se acostumbra todo…incluso al tedio.

Ése día era tan fastidioso como los demás, los yakuzas del lugar lo miraban con desprecio y miedo sin atreverse a decirle insulto alguno, eso aún y que se encargara de un kaijin que asolara el sitio. De sobra sabía el calvo lo que se murmuraba a sus espaldas porque su finísimo oído lo detectaba muy a su pesar, tal vez no buscaba reconocimiento pero de que era molesto lo era, afortunadamente no estaba de humor para lavar sangre de algún idiota boca floja.

Arrebató el pago y se largó primero a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, la sangre de kaijin apestaba así que procuraba traer un cambio si le salpicaba, luego fue a buscar algo para comer porque tenía un hambre atroz. Tan fastidiado de todo el mundo que no le impedía tomar lo que necesitaba, pensó que tal vez podría comer una hamburguesa como cualquier insulso mortal.

Arribó a un restaurante llegando a los límites de Ciudad Z, inmediatamente se hizo un silencio sepulcral de los comensales, todos dejaron de platicar para mirar la figura de Saitama entrar, únicamente el rumor de la música instrumental venida de la pantalla de televisor del modesto local, no era muy grande pero solo quería comer y no estaba mal. Saitama se sentó en la esquina más alejada esperando con gesto de fastidio y mirando de reojo al encargado, el hombre de mediana estatura veía nerviosamente a las dos meseras del local que no se atrevían a tomarle la orden.

No era como si tuviera ganas de matar a alguien, pero la paciencia no era una virtud en él.

"Sólo tomen la maldita orden ¿Es tan complicado hacerlo?"

Ninguna de las asustadas jóvenes quiso y entonces el encargado manda a una de las chicas a la cocina, minutos después alguien sale pero Saitama simplemente se voltea a ver el ventanal sin mostrar interés alguno, al sentir la presencia de quien le atendería murmuró con molestia:

-Al fin se dignan a venir—Saitama voltea y sus ojos se encuentran con un joven rubio de gesto severo.

El muchacho vestía una camiseta azul celeste también llevaba un serio delantal negro con pechera, le resaltaban sus brillantes pupilas color miel y hasta parecían de oro, gélidas como las de los gatos pero muy receptivas a los movimientos del calvo, traía una libreta donde anotaba los pedidos y unas pequeñas gafas de lectura. Saitama lo miró con indiferencia pero estaba un poco curioso ya que el susodicho no temblaba como gelatina, tampoco sudaba de pánico y de hecho estaba demasiado tranquilo… era el primero que tenía los cojones bien puestos para darle la cara y no huir.

Aunque no dejaba de parecerle extraño, decidió ignorarlo.

-Una hamburguesa doble con todo y las papas extra grandes, además de una soda.

-Tienes una memoria muy vaga o eres el infeliz más cabrón que he visto en mi jodida vida—Los comensales de enfrente aventaron el dinero a la mesera y salieron apurados, la chica recogió todo con premura y se encerró con los otros en la cocina del local que se había quedado solo en pocos minutos. Saitama lo miró un instante a los ojos, sin titubear o reflejar emoción alguna.

El joven regresó la mirada con gesto altanero y sobrio, el calvo leyó el gafete que portaba su nombre en letras negras.

"Genos"

-Y tú tienes una boca muy grande Genos, supongo que eres nuevo por aquí para no haber notado porqué todo el mundo se fue del lugar… es cierto soy el infeliz más cabrón que hallas visto en toda tu jodida vida.

Sirviéndole un vaso con agua helada el joven respondió en tono distante:

-Lo sé bien, desde hace cuatro años… su orden estará lista pronto—Saitama lo miró de reojo sin inmutarse, sonaba como si le conociera aunque por supuesto el calvo no tenía idea de quién era el mocoso, así mismo le importaba un comino.

Escuchó una breve discusión a lo lejos dentro de la cocina, al parecer nadie quería tomarse la molestia de cocinar su orden, tenían miedo los trabajadores que no le gustara y obvio los matara. Saitama le dio un sorbo al agua con hielos y arqueó una ceja… Genos tendría que cocinar la orden o lo corrían según escuchó, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente de imaginar su cara por tener que hacerlo.

Lejos de estar molesto por la actitud retadora del mocoso en cuestión, Saitama lo encontró entretenido y hasta divertido, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se dignaba a hablarle sin temblar como gelatina, porque había que admitir que Genos tenía las bolas bien puestas para plantarle ésa cara de pocos amigos. La curiosidad era algo que pocas veces lo movía, quería ver si en serio el muchacho continuaría en su modo badass.

Luego de un rato Genos regresó con su orden, pudo constatar que en efecto tuvo que cocinarlo él porque despedía el aroma de la carne a la plancha, además de ver su camiseta con huellas de transpiración. El rubio seguía con gesto ceñudo mientras le servía el plato con la gran hamburguesa y una muy generosa ración de papas fritas extra grandes, Saitama dio un gran mordisco degustando la carne bien cocida, incluso tenía tocino y murmuró un gruñido de agrado mientras el muchacho se quedaba vigilándole.

—No tienes por qué estar ahí parado, si no hay comensales descansa y siéntate-Pero Genos no se movió, suspiró pesadamente mientras veía al resto del personal y el encargado apertrechados tras las puertas de la cocina, atisbando por momentos por la ventana redonda.

-Estas muy tranquilo… bien pude haber escupido tu hamburguesa o ponerle veneno—Saitama siguió devorando su comida sin inmutarse, Genos levantó la ceja derecha un poco confundido, esperaba que se detuviera e intentara hacerle algo… como matarlo o mínimo una golpiza. Para nada hizo movimiento alguno el calvo, siguió comiendo con tranquilidad mientras respondió:

-Como tranquilo porque tanto mi paladar como mi sentido del olfato son buenos, además dudo que algún veneno me dañe seriamente, si hubieras escupido lo habría sabido pero realmente no importaría tanto, te habría obligado a comértela y estarías embarrado.

Genos puso sus puños sobre las caderas negando con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que te mataría por eso?—Continuó Saitama sorbiendo el refresco.

-Es lo que he visto de ti, después de todo eres "el asesino de héroes"—Espetó el rubio remarcándole con tono cínico.

-Me gusta más "la bestia de Ciudad Z", sí… me sé todos los apodos niño, así que termina por escupir de una vez qué te traes conmigo, porque no creo que seas mi fan.

El muchacho levantó la ceja derecha un poco turbado, era como si se sorprendiera de su franqueza. Saitama de pronto volteó a mirarlo intensamente, Genos sentía que la oscuridad en las pupilas del calvo lo estaba envolviendo, inmenso e imponente como las frías profundidades del mar, pero al mismo tiempo se asentaba otro sentimiento en su espíritu. Era como ver a un animal peligroso herido, un aire de melancolía y amargura desprendía cada poro de su ser, su pausada respiración era pesada y parecía afligido en cierta forma.

La imagen apesadumbrada de aquél solitario hombre se grabó en lo profundo de su mente, no podía evitar turbarse por sentir pena de él, más bien… no debía permitirse.

-Tienes una mente muy vaga, hace cuatro años mataste a mis padres con un autobús por matar a un héroe—Respondió Genos finalmente, tragó grueso al obligarse a recordar su tragedia, era como buscar apoyo para alimentar su odio y encarar a aquél ser que le parecía tan lastimero.

Ante el silencio de Saitama, Genos se sintió impotente y enojado porque parecía no recordarle ¡Qué idiotez! Se maldijo miles de veces por pensar que sería capaz de recordar lo que le hizo hace cuatro años ¡Ha matado a mucha gente! Era estúpido pensar que le daría importancia a un solo chico de quince años, el rubio se mordió el labio inferior con frustración mientras el calvo terminaba de pasar su último bocado, tenía el gesto inexpresivo mientras sacaba su billetera y dejaba el pago junto con la propina.

Genos estaba enfadado y tensó los músculos, Saitama pasó a su lado impasible y fue entonces que cruzó una frase entre los dos:

-Gracias por la comida—El rubio apretó los puños mientras el calvo se retiraba del lugar, dando un puntapié a una silla y volcándola.

Solo se había detenido para no causar una desgracia, si por Genos fuera se le habría ido a golpes, aunque fuese totalmente inútil.

El rubio fue reprendido por su osadía y tuvo que salir hasta muy tarde en la noche, luego de destapar y lavar los baños además de sacar la basura. Pero no podía darse el gusto de renunciar, los empleos para alguien sin preparación eran muy mal pagados… mas no había opción si quería sobrevivir en un mundo que se estaba yendo a pique por la zozobra de un ataque de monstruos.

El joven regresó a su departamento, en realidad era un cuartucho encima de una tienda de conveniencia, lo más barato que obtener sin tener que ir a Ciudad Z. El joven terminó tumbándose rendido en su futon, observando el muro de "la bestia de ciudad Z" que hace mucho instalara en una pizarra de corcho, se trataba de toda la información reunida hace cuatro años desde su desgracia, parecía la obsesión de un acosador ya que hasta la estatura tenía y múltiples fotos del calvo, bueno… solo era la información reunida de pasquines, revistas y periódicos hasta cuando Saitama salió del hospital psiquiátrico.

Desde aquél día se dedicó a buscar todo acerca del calvo para algún día tomar venganza, primero debía conocer todos los aspectos de quien le dejara huérfano, a veces pensaba que era una idiotez porque honestamente ¿Cómo podría enfrentar a alguien así de poderoso? Era bastante ridículo y sin embargo ésta ocupación terminó por motivarlo para no volverse loco, quizás no era tan inútil su hobbie, mas nunca se esperó en toparse con Saitama de forma aciaga. Se sacó una libreta de la mochila con los datos recientemente obtenidos y comenzó a anotar lo sucedido ésa tarde.

No pudo evitar recordar la imagen taciturna y oscura de aquél ser, el llamado "asesino de héroes" tenía una apariencia muy vaga, sus ojos estaban vacíos y era apático en su trato personal, como si estuviera cansado hasta de respirar. Genos siempre trató de imaginar que Saitama era un ser maligno, un cruel y despiadado criminal desprovisto de rasgos humanos como para haber desatado una masacre… incluso en parte averiguó sobre el pasado del calvo, las extrañas circunstancias que rodearon el caso de la muerte de su madre y las acusaciones a cierto héroe, mismo que fue la primera víctima de la Asociación el día en que murieron sus propios padres.

A pesar de haberse enfocado en la venganza, Genos no podía evitar razonar y tratar de digerir la información que había reunido, encontrando recovecos en la historia de aquél ser, una parte del más joven le decía que era un miserable criminal, la otra que era un desdichado que tal vez se topó con el tipo equivocado. Demasiado qué pensar, la empatía era un lujo para el hombre que trastocó su vida y la hizo pedazos, sin embargo ahí estaba ésa constante duda y el extraño magnetismo que ejercía en él, tal vez su obsesión le estaba jugando una mala pasada a su mente o era el cansancio.

Finalmente Genos apagó la luz de la lamparita en el buró, acomodándose para dormir y tratar de olvidar sus divagaciones, la oscuridad en las pupilas vacuas de Saitama era como si lo envolviera igual que una telaraña, los ojos del calvo parecían escudriñarlo si lo observaba por mucho tiempo. El rubio se dejó llevar por el sueño, tratando de recordar los ojos de su madre y la voz tranquila de su padre.

Al otro día Genos fue a trabajar a la cafetería nuevamente, con una sensación extraña de intriga que le molestaba, había dormido muy mal asaltado por los amargos recuerdos. La vida era dura para un joven de diez y nueve años huérfano, el rubio maldijo a Saitama ya que durante cuatro años el odio lo mantuvo en cierta forma enfocado, con el tiempo pareció haber digerido las cosas apoyándose en su acrimonia, sin embargo ahora algo se sentía distinto.

El lugar estaba algo desierto y podía darse el lujo de meditar, afuera llovía de forma constante pero… al parecer la gente temía que "la bestia de ciudad Z" volviera a salir e incluso las calles se veían solitarias.

-Creo que será un día flojo—Murmuró Genos fastidiado, hasta que escuchó el vaivén de la puerta de la cocina, su jefe había entrado de forma aparatosa y el rubio fue con minado a salir de forma abrupta, encontrándose con Saitama en el mismo lugar que se sentara la primera vez.

Una pesadez hirviente se asentó en sus entrañas al ver su sonrisa burlona, su mano saludando discretamente y su ceja derecha levantada como diciendo:

"Volví"

Genos frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza acercándose al único comensal del lugar, y con tono altivo le dice:

-Eres un hijo de perra ¿Qué crees que haces?—Saitama le contesta cambiando aun inexpresivo y apático gesto:

-Está lloviendo… quise entrar a resguardarme y comer algo—Genos chasqueó la lengua desaprobatoriamente mientras fruncía el ceño con enojo.

-Tú sí que de verdad eres un hijo de perra ¡Harás que cierren el local! Y en el menor de los casos vas a hacer que me despidan.

El calvo lo mira tranquilamente, con ese gesto seco característico en lo que el rubio pone sus puños en las caderas.

-El jefe cree que es mi culpa el que venga "la bestia de ciudad Z" porque osé retarte—El más joven bufa hastiado y con tono amargado—¿Qué más quieres? Todos te temen y tienes lo que quieras, hasta puedes terminarme de una buena vez.

No se esperó la sonrisa extraña en Saitama, su gesto no concordaba con la mirada inexpresiva y casi simplona del calvo, un escalofrío recorrió las vértebras de Genos pues por un momento temió que tomara serio lo último, el calvo camina sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada llegando hasta la puerta de la cocina. Saitama levanta la voz de manera enérgica:

-¡Oye tú! ¡Hey! Escúchame bien si no quieres que tire ésta pocilga—El encargado se asomó tras la ventana redonda de la puerta, sudaba copiosamente al ver el tenue resplandor rojizo de sus ojos.

Saitama metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera negra que llevaba mientras seguía sonriendo, daba escalofríos y si en algún momento Genos hizo un ademán para detenerle, se abstuvo al escucharlo hablar de forma terminante y calmada:

-Bueno la cosa es así, dejaré de venir por aquí si Genos me cocina y lleva hasta mi casa la cena—Un rollo de billetes cayó al suelo, en lo que agregaba:

-Aquí está el pago de un mes y deja en paz al muchacho, si me llego a enterar que lo dejas salir tarde o lo sigues hostigando tú o alguien más de éste local de mierda, si no llega a mi casa con la comida o se tarda demasiado… sabes que no me conformaré con tirar éste cuchitril, espero nos hallamos entendido.

El rollizo hombre asintió varias veces y Saitama le dio la espalda sonriente, palmeó el hombro del atónito rubio mientras avanzaba a su lugar:

-Mueve ése trasero Genos que tengo hambre… otra cosa—De nuevo miró con aguzado gesto al encargado- Le darás la salida temprano hoy sin descontarle nada, para cuando salga Genos me deberá llevar el pedido así que asegúrate de no retrasarlo… si no quieres que yo intervenga.

El encargado volvió a asentir rápidamente, mientras Saitama palmeó el hombro de Genos y se sentaba a esperar. El rubio tomó la orden y la cocinó sumido en una vorágine de pensamientos, estaba confundido y contrariado por la actitud de Saitama, el muchacho asumió que se iba a alejar, después de todo mató a sus padres… pero no era el caso y le intrigaba ¿Acaso quería torturarle? Dudaba que aquél ser apático e incapaz de expresar emoción alguna estuviera arrepentido, no entendía su regreso mucho menos su insistencia en tener que ser su cocinero personal.

Genos seguía pensativo cuando se vio obligado a acompañar al calvo a los límites de Ciudad Z, al acercarse se estremeció un poco alarmado… la idea de que tal vez tomara represalias pasó por su mente.

-¡Oye! ¡Estate atento niño! ¿Qué tanto bobeas?—Lo sacó Saitama de su ensimismamiento, habían llegado a los límites y le tendía la mano.

-¿No me darás mi comida? Hace rato que te lo estoy pidiendo—Genos sacudió la cabeza y le entregó con el usual gesto ceñudo la bolsa con comida, el calvo le regresó la mirada mientras le decía:

-¿Algún problema con el camino? Más vale que no te pierdas, porque ya sabes lo que significa, la pocilga donde trabajas desaparecerá… y será tu culpa—Agregó maliciosamente el calvo, sonriendo de manera extraña al rubio. Genos bufó con molestia ya que ahora también sería responsable de los empleos de los otros en la cafetería.

-Entendí… no soy un idiota—El muchacho le sostuvo la mirada, ambos parecían dos lobos a punto de atacarse por la tensión en el ambiente, antes que Saitama continuara con su camino solo, Genos le preguntó con cierta firmeza:

-¿Por qué yo? De entre todas las personas en éste mundo ¿Por qué yo?—Saitama lo miró fijamente, con ésa pasta apática y simplona que le daba un aire tétrico debido al aura intensa que emanaban sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Por qué? No lo sé… eres el único que no corre de mí después de todo, aunque sé lo que de verdad quieres—El rubio quedó mudo, igual que si le hubieran desconectado la función del habla.

Saitama le da la espalda y comenta:

-Nos vemos mañana, vete a tu casa—El calvo se aleja tranquilamente mientras Genos es abanicado por una suave brisa. No podía rebatir ésa lógica aunque tuviera los motivos suficientes para plantarle cara, ya estaba dicho de antemano todo pero su actitud relativamente asertiva lo estaba intrigando más.

Su odio momentáneamente dio paso a la sensación de melancolía que antes le asaltara, la oscuridad y el vacío de su mirada lo dejaban perplejo, arrastrándole con él a un mundo sombrío en el resplandor rojizo de sus pupilas, estaba ya sin fuerzas como marioneta con los hilos cortados. Genos suspiró tratando de recuperarse, comenzó su lento camino a su propio departamento pues así lo había ordenado y ya tenía su propina, aquél hombre tenía la habilidad de robar la fortaleza y quizás hasta el alma solo con un gesto, así que debía ser cuidadoso.

Una nueva rutina se instaló en la vida de ambos, el lazo extraño entre Saitama y Genos cada día se sentía un poco más natural… sin serlo en todos los sentidos. El rubio cocinaba y entregaba la comida de manera puntual y al calvo no le importaba mucho el menú, por más que el muchacho le preguntara aquél hombre siempre salía con la misma frase.

"Sorpréndeme"

Saitama esperaba el servicio de manera puntual y casi religiosa, aunque no brindaba cumplidos ni tampoco era que Genos estuviera deseoso de preguntar, un breve saludo y algunas palabras que intercambiaban de temas superfluos era a lo que se limitaban sus encuentros diarios, era extraño que sostuvieran una charla calmada aunque el más joven sólo contestaba por educación, con la fama de la que gozaba aquél tipo el propio rubio constantemente rezaba porque algún monstruo finalmente lo matara… bueno eso quería pensar, muy lejos en su mente una vocecita no dejaba de murmurar cosas. Si una parte de él quería matarlo aunque fuese una locura siquiera pensarlo, ésa voz le conminaba a buscarlo diligentemente y obedecerlo sin protestar pese a escucharse estúpido, no había raciocinio o fundamento para ésta conducta tan inusual y perturbadora, muy en su interior deseaba volver a tener su vida arruinada pero pacífica, hace tanto tiempo que sus emociones no corrían de forma tan contradictoria como ahora.

Genos terminó por sumirse en una especie de bloqueo afectivo, negándose a escuchar las voces que peleaban en su mente porque ya estaba harto de tratar de buscar una explicación. Terminó por arrancar el muro de Saitama en su habitación, tratando inútilmente de dejar de pensar, ya era todo muy complicado como para buscar razón a su nueva locura.

Sin embargo alguien parecía tener un muy retorcido y extraño sentido del humor.

El muchacho se levantó para hacer el aseo temprano, era su descanso y aprovechó para atender su departamento, al terminar decidió ir a los baños públicos ya que hacían mantenimiento al pequeño edificio. El lugar estaba solitario así que tendría tiempo para relajarse en la gran bañera, cuál sería la sorpresa del rubio que Saitama ingresaba al lugar.

El calvo lo miró un momento e hizo un ademán con la mano, Genos estaba tan asombrado que no solo asintió con la cabeza, no quería verse demasiado obvio por lo cual decidió esperar un poco antes de retirarse. El rubio intentó cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en la música de fondo del local, recargando su espalda en la orilla de la bañera pensó que tal vez iría primero al sauna… craso error ya que Saitama se metió a acompañarlo cuando salió de las regaderas.

Genos escuchó un gruñido bajo del calvo cuando se acomodó a su izquierda, no quería abrir los ojos pero sabía de sobra que estaba a pocos centímetros de él, podía escuchar su respiración firme y pausada, el rumor del agua abriendo paso al bien cincelado cuerpo del lampiño, el vapor del agua caliente subió y se concentró de manera agradable, curiosamente la incomodidad de tener cerca al asesino de sus padres empezó a desaparecer con lentitud.

"Él sólo quiere un baño y relajarse… igual que tú, nada más"—Pensó el más joven.

El calvo se había puesto una toalla sobre los ojos e igual que el rubio dejó que el agua caliente lo relajara, sin embargo el olor del vapor estaba mezclado con algo más, su fino olfato percibió que era de la piel de Genos y supuso que tal vez era el jabón que usaba. No era que le desagradara, el sutil y dulce aroma de alguna manera le era grato… lo hacía sentirse cómodo al grado de querer echar un vistazo por debajo de la toalla.

Su aroma era picante y danzaba en su nariz con su propio ritmo, lo sintió profundo como si no pudiera evitar que aquellos impulsos despertaran algo muy básico en su cuerpo… un instinto aletargado. Era su cuerpo el que reaccionaba pero al final su corazón pulsaba y estaba extrañamente inquieto, Saitama quería buscar una respuesta a ésta sensación nueva nunca antes percibida, así que sucumbió a su curiosidad.

La escena era bastante aceptable a su modo de pensar, Genos era un muchacho saludable y poseía un bien tonificado cuerpo, su piel era blanca y tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas en las cuales unas pecas apenas se asomaban. Pudo notar Saitama que parecía un poco cohibido por su presencia, lo denotaba la manera en que se tensaban sus músculos y porque inconscientemente sus manos parecían cubrir sus partes pudendas, el lampiño se rió en el interior pensando que se veía algo infantil.

No obstante creyó que era un lindo gesto para un adolescente badass como el rubio.

-Cuidado niño estás rojo como un camarón, te puedes marear por el agua caliente—Genos abre los ojos un poco aletargado sin mirarlo. El rubio suspiró con pesadez mientras respondía:

-Me siento bien, no soy un niño pequeño—Genos voltea a verlo y continúa- ¿Por qué estás aquí? No me digas que solo por bañarte.

Saitama murmura con firme seriedad mientras se acomoda un poco doblando las rodillas:

-Están arreglando las tuberías del agua, los ataques de ésas cosas estropean todo y decidí bañarme aquí, hace tiempo que conozco el lugar y no sabía que estarías ¿Vives cerca?

El muchacho miró de reojo al calvo cuando cambió de postura creyendo que no lo veía por tener cubiertos los ojos, sentado en ésa posición de loto su "paquete" estaba expuesto a través del agua clara. Genos recorrió su vista por los anchos y poderosos brazos, el tórax bien torneado casi de mármol puro y ésos abdominales marcados, fue obvio que el rubio enrojeció más y un dejo de vergüenza lo asaltó súbitamente, sobre todo por estudiar las partes nobles muy bien dotadas de Saitama.

El más joven no sabía en dónde meter la cabeza, ni siquiera atinó a pensar en porqué reaccionaba así, estaba confundido y azorado sin hallar respuesta alguna pues nunca había cobrado interés en ése tipo de inclinaciones… más bien jamás se sintió como ahora, toda razón había volado en el momento que comenzó a estudiar a Saitama. Genos empezó a cuestionarse si su obsesión por buscar las debilidades de aquél hombre lo estuviera afectando en su cordura ¡No podía ni cabía en su mente! ¡No él! En serio deseaba tanto buscar una respuesta a sus emociones encontradas… muy tarde percibió que el calvo lo veía fijamente desde hacía rato.

La mirada de Saitama parecía extraña a los ojos de Genos, sus oscuras pupilas destellaban igual que un animal con su presa, casi acechándole de manera intensa y lo paralizó por instinto, algo que lo hizo temblar en el interior pero que exteriormente lo hizo ver a otra parte. Demasiado cerca para no notarlo a pesar de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Y entonces pasó… el sutil roce del hombro del calvo al bajar el brazo con la toalla, misma que le cubriera antes sus ojos fue la que rompió la tensión de forma contundente, explotando desde sus entrañas las emociones encontradas como golpe de mazo. Un leve toque a su piel y estaba tan enfadado Genos como para soltar un golpe sin siquiera pensar en nada.

-¡Qué demonios crees que haces imbécil! –El dorso del rubio se estampó en la mejilla del calvo, éste frunció el ceño bastante molesto por la reacción tan inesperada del muchacho, tensándose sus músculos con rapidez.

Genos se puso a la defensiva, parándose en la bañera con actitud desafiante esperando el contraataque, la furia lo cegó sin pensar que él era el que saldría muy mal librado. Saitama se levantó de inmediato mirando intensamente a las pupilas doradas del adolescente, la oscuridad de sus ojos pareciera que lo engulliría, sin embargo el rubio no claudicó y con altivo gesto levantó los puños de manera desafiante.

El calvo de pronto lanzó un puñetazo contra el azulejo del muro, estrellándolo y cimbrando el lugar con fuerza, Genos se sorprendió y la leve vibración bajo sus pies además de un súbito mareo lo hizo desconcentrarse de su postura haciéndole resbalar, su cabeza chocaría directamente contra la orilla de la bañera… hasta que un par de fuertes manos lo sujetaron evitando su caída.

Genos sintió que el suelo era de gelatina y su mente se nubló por el calor del agua y el haberse levantado a toda prisa, se sostuvo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho firme de Saitama sin percatarse, todo le daba vueltas y recordó vagamente que no había comido nada en todo el día. Su mente era un hormiguero de pensamientos desde que conoció más de cerca al lampiño, tanto que casi no comía ni dormía apropiadamente cavilando su situación. El rubio apenas podía oír al calvo que le preguntaba:

-¡Genos! ¡Oye! ¿Qué tienes?—Saitama lo vio palidecer con rapidez y lo sostuvo del costado mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por detrás de su cabeza, sacándolo del agua y ayudándole a sentarse en una banca cercana.

El rubio sudaba copiosamente e intentaba recuperar el aliento, Saitama lo movió del hombro pero su voz la escuchaba tan lejana el más joven, su vista aún estaba empañada y apenas sí pudo balbucear en tono pastoso:

-N-no he comido nada… desde ayer.

-¡Pero qué descuidado eres!—Regañó muy molesto el lampiño mientras sacudía toscamente el hombro del más joven, chasqueó la lengua en señal desaprobatoria—Eres un dolor en el trasero en serio Genos ¡No te muevas! ¡Ahora regreso!

El calvo sale de prisa y Genos sacude la cabeza despertando un poco, súbitamente fue asaltado por la urgencia de salir de ahí, ni idea de lo que haría Saitama pero no tenía la menor intención de saberlo… lo había golpeado y aunque le dolió más a él que ni al agredido, Genos temía de lo que haría cuando regresar. Tal vez su instinto de conservación estaba exagerando pero lo hizo levantarse con dificultad de la banca, envuelto en la toalla se escabulló hasta los vestidores, sacó la ropa del locker y entró en los baños para cambiarse.

Genos salió a hurtadillas del local, pese a que aún se sentía algo mareado había mostrado un sigilo bastante inusual, trató de caminar rápido aunque se apoyara de la pared con la mano por momentos, de saber que se pondría tan mal no se habría saltado tantas horas sin comer. El rubio parecía querer huir no sólo del lampiño… sino de sí mismo y sus emociones encontradas, el solo recordar que había escaneado prácticamente el perfecto cuerpo de aquél hombre lo asustaba más.

Únicamente quería llegar a su casa y no saber más.

El joven aminoró el paso a menos de una cuadra de donde vivía, justo para cruzar la calle sintió retumbar el pavimento, incrédulo se detuvo pegándose a la pared porque le recordó lo sucedido en los baños públicos. Pero el temblor se mantuvo constante y entonces carburó que tal vez ahora se trataba de un sismo.

Un estrepitoso rugido lo sacudió entonces aunado a unos gritos, fue cuando notó que su departamento junto con el edificio estaba en llamas, los clientes y empleados de la tienda salían huyendo pero no solo eso era lo grave. Una gigantesca serpiente roja de cuatro cabezas salía de entre las ruinas del edificio, parecía una hydra salida de alguna historia de la mitología griega. Ondeando su cuerpo escamoso por entre el humo y la desolación, el kaijin siseó con fuerza mientras su cola chasqueó golpeando los muros derrumbados del lugar.

Genos quedó paralizado ante tal escena, la sangre había huido de su cara por completo al ver a la bestia emerger, lentamente empezó a avanzar tratando de no ser percibido… sin embargo una de las cabezas lo miró de reojo cuando el muchacho rápido se escondió tras de un coche. La criatura se arrastró golpeando coches y fragmentos de concreto de su alrededor, el rubio se agazapó lo más que pudo al suelo y pegándose al vehículo, su corazón estaba acelerado y miraba hacia el hueco de una escalera que daba a un sótano, si llegaba a ése sitio tal vez podría esconderse dentro del inmueble.

Un siseo lo detuvo de toda acción además de sentir una ligera corriente de aire encima de su cabeza. Genos volteó mientras se tiraba al suelo al darse cuenta que la serpiente de cuatro cabezas estaba sobre él, no había donde escapar puesto que la bestia estaba casi encima, las cabezas serpenteaban sin dejar de observarlo con interés, los gélidos ojos amarillos de la criatura lo paralizaron mostrando sus lenguas bífidas a diferentes tiempos y de forma amenazadora, el corazón del rubio se aceleró ante su inevitable final.

La calle estaba desolada y todos habían huido o estaban muertos, Genos estaba indefenso tumbado en el piso sin modo de escapar, su mente vagó hacia el recuerdo de la trágica muerte de sus padres. Una parte de él quería alegrarse de que al fin su tortura en vida terminaría, sin embargo…

"¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!"

Las cuatro cabezas mostraron los colmillos en una siniestra sonrisa, el más joven apretó los dientes al escuchar el siseo y las escamas arrastrarse en el pavimento, cerró los ojos al percibir que la criatura se impulsaba para darle la puntilla. Todo terminaría al fin… pero ésa voz en su mente seguía gritando:

"¡No quiero morir! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!"

El silbido del viento cortando el ambiente abanicó su cuerpo, un silencio total lo envolvió antes de escuchar el terrible impacto de un golpe contundente, la fuerte vibración hizo que el suelo temblara, un sonoro rugido agonizante lo estremeció para dar paso a un gran aturdimiento, sus oídos ensordecieron y un mareo intenso lo asaltó de nueva cuenta. Genos sintió que se hundía en un foso frío y profundo, tenía entumecido el cuerpo así que no podía moverse.

Y a pesar de todo Genos seguía aferrándose a la vida aún sumergido en la oscuridad.

-¡Oye mocoso despierta! ¡Genos!—Una serie de sacudidas a su cuerpo además de los gritos de alguien lo hicieron regresar de su corto sueño, Genos despertó con lentitud y lo primero que vio eran un par de ojos rojizos, una silueta oscura los enmarcaba pero claramente identificó la voz de tono fastidiado.

-Al fin despertaste mocoso… ¡Te dije que no te movieras! –El muchacho reposaba en el suelo con gesto lastimero, tenía un par de raspones en la mejilla y la ceja derecha incluyendo unos golpes pero nada más, miraba algo borroso pero se sintió aliviado por el tono hosco del regaño.

Al menos seguía con vida.

Genos volteó a ver con cierta dificultad y encontró una escena dantesca, la gran serpiente estaba destrozada literalmente de canto, cada una de sus cabezas estaban reventadas y todo estaba salpicado de entrañas y sangre, la carne tenía un olor tan pútrido e intenso que Saitama arrugaba su nariz en desagrado. El rubio cubrió la suya al sentir náuseas del aroma mientras era ayudado a incorporarse por el calvo.

Saitama pasó el brazo del más joven por sus hombros, lo sostenía de la cintura nuevamente y se lo llevó una cuadra más adelante, Genos se sentó en la acera mientras escuchaba el caos de vehículos. La policía además de las ambulancias y los bomberos empezaron a reclamar el lugar para controlar el evento, la cabeza le dolía y los oídos le zumbaron un poco al más joven… hasta que sintió algo fresco en su cabeza, el muchacho voltea a mirar al calvo quien le ha tendido una lata de soda aún fresca, mientras en su tono hosco mordisqueó una frase:

-Tómatela, debes tener la glucosa por los suelos… tú sí que eres un idiota niño—Genos agarró la soda mirándole confuso, Saitama seguía observando hacia donde había ocurrido todo el desastre—¿Qué parte de "no te muevas" no entendiste?—Murmuró el mayor con tono seco.

-Déjame en paz… no eres mi abuelo—Retobó enojado el rubio en lo que abrió la soda y comenzó a beberla con premura, al terminar la bebida y un poco más sereno, empezó a cavilar su situación.

-Esto se ve mal… ahí estaba mi departamento.

-Y se pondrá peor—Comentó Saitama—Te quedaste sin trabajo…mira—Saitama señalaba hacia una calle antes de donde salieran, la cafetería dónde trabajara Genos estaba hecha escombros humeantes, al parecer el kaijin había salido de ahí y siguiendo su ritmo de destrucción terminó por destruir el local.

No podía ser peor ya.

Luego de un par de horas, Genos y Saitama estaban en lo que quedaba del edificio donde viviera el más joven, tratando de rescatar algo de entre los escombros mientras el rubio usaba una vara, el lampiño con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón miraba de forma distante los esfuerzos del muchacho, hasta que murmuró fastidiado:

-Date por vencido niño, aquí no queda más que basura y cenizas—Genos encuentra algo enterrado, se trataba de una mochila de campamento que sobrevivió apenas y la reconoció.

La mochila color azul llena de tizne era la que llevaba a su trabajo, Genos abrió con rapidez el cierre descubriendo una muda de ropa sucia, además de su cartera tenía una lata de café ya vieja y la libreta en la que tenía la información sobre Saitama. El rubio suspiró aliviado aunque de inmediato su mirada se tornó sombría.

-¿Qué tanto buscas ahí?—La voz del calvo lo trajo a la realidad, el muchacho cerró la mochila colgándosela al hombro y respondió con tono incierto:

-La manera de sobrevivir… son mis ahorros, no creí que se salvarían y mucho menos que pudiera encontrarlos.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?—Genos miró a Saitama con intriga, el tono del calvo era extraño puesto que sintió un ligero temblor.

Para ser alguien indiferente a lo que pasara en el mundo… se sentía como si estuviera a la expectativa de su persona.

El rubio desvió la mirada cuando las pupilas oscuras del lampiño se clavaron en él, la intensa presencia de Saitama lo intimidó bastante, en realidad no sabía cómo contestarle ante la insistencia, al menos una respuesta que fuera precavida dado a la incierta actitud del calvo. El más joven se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

-Si no queda de otra… -Chasqueó la lengua Saitama con tono bastante fastidiado, estaba cansado y lleno de sangre de monstruo, su baño caliente se había arruinado además de ser ya muy tarde y tenía un hambre atroz.

Definitivamente no era su día.

-Deja de perder el tiempo con éste montón de basura y ya vámonos—Masculló Saitama con molestia, jalando del brazo a un muy confundido Genos, lo seguía prácticamente por inercia y sin darse cuenta. Estaba muy aturdido aun por todo lo ocurrido, sacudió su cabeza atolondradamente y solamente murmuró en confuso tono:

-¿A dónde? ¿Cómo que vámonos?—Saitama sigue jalándole con firmeza del brazo, respondiendo sin verle:

-A mi departamento… no tienes a donde ir ¡Así que serás mi esclavo!—Genos no podía creer en las palabras de aquél hombre, el resplandor rojizo de sus pupilas se incrementó dándole un latigazo de electricidad a toda su columna vertebral, el temor se apoderó de él al recordar lo pasado en los baños y el aura oscura que el calvo emanaba.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!—El muchacho intentó liberarse del agarre del mayor, pero su mano era igual a un grillete de acero y apretaba como tal. Genos vio hacia un grupo de personas que se alejaban del lugar y tragándose su orgullo por temor de aquél hombre profirió un angustiante grito:

-¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme! ¡Auxilio! ¡Me está secuestrando!—Pero se quedó petrificado el rubio al ver que las personas habían escuchado su súplica reconocieron a su captor. Ante su mirada desesperada aquéllas gentes huyeron como si hubieran visto al mismo demonio, dejándole desamparado y a merced del calvo.

Saitama lo jaloneó con fuerza respondiendo con tono autoritario y fuerte:

-¡Vas a venir conmigo y te comportarás como buen chico o te mato!—Genos levantó las cejas con sorpresa y cuando iba a responder el calvo concluye de forma terminante- ¡Y cállate de una vez por todas Genos! ¡Si sigues te arrancaré la lengua al cabo no es necesario que hables! ¡Puedo hacerte lo quiera porque me perteneces ya!

Genos tragó grueso de pensar la situación pero no había vuelta de hoja, sacudido de pies a cabeza ante la orden terminante que resonaba en su cerebro… estaba solo en ésta vida y a merced de aquél hombre que ahora y de improviso no mostraba dejo alguno de humanidad o emociones.

Nadie en sus cinco sentidos se atrevería a enfrentar a "la bestia"… sin manera de escapar al poderoso agarre del mayor ya no tenía opciones y su vida colgaba de un fino hilo. Lo mismo daba arreglárselas en las calles con asaltantes, viciosos, monstruos y en las peores violadores u otros criminales que podrían dar cuenta de un joven huérfano en sus diecinueve, estar con "la bestia de ciudad Z" su panorama no era más alentador pues se tornaba cada vez más desolado y oscuro.

Estaba solo y en manos de un asesino a sangre fría… del criminal que matara a sus padres, dispondría de su persona como se le diera la gana, quizás en múltiples formas retorcidas y la incertidumbre empezó a carcomerlo.

El aura de Saitama era densa y sombría, mientras lo jalaba del brazo con firmeza por entre los callejones cada vez más solitarios. Genos se dejaba conducir sumisamente puesto que la voz recia del calvo había cimbrado algo en el interior del menor, un sentimiento que hacía años creyó olvidar desde el día que muriera su familia… miedo.

El rubio empezó a tener miedo de pensar en lo que aquél ser le haría de ahora en adelante.

Saitama se detuvo bruscamente en lo que bufó hastiado:

-¿Sabes qué? –El lampiño voltea hacia el atónito muchacho y con movimiento rápido lo carga de la cintura, Genos no podía soltarse… de hecho ni siquiera lo vio venir hasta cuando lo agarró y tuvo que abstenerse de hacer movimiento brusco por la postura, Saitama flexionó las rodillas para tomar impulso con el rubio apoyándolo sobre su costado derecho con firmeza.

-¡Voy a cortar camino te guste o no!

A Genos se le fue el color del rostro nuevamente cuando el suelo desapareció bajo ellos, Saitama dio un tremendo salto desde la calle hasta el techo del siguiente edificio con el rubio a cuestas… para luego dar una serie de rebotes estratégicos acompañados de giros y ágiles cabriolas, apoyándose de muros y techos para avanzar en impresionantes volteretas que terminaron por marear más al consternado rubio.

Genos acabó por desmayarse, había cerrado los ojos para evitar vomitarse por tanto movimiento, debilitado por varios días de no comer bien y dormir apenas le cobraron factura, solo quería dejar de pensar puesto que demasiadas voces se agolpaban en su mente atribulada.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? No lo supo con certeza Genos, únicamente entreabrió los ojos y no reconoció el lugar, tumbado sobre un sillón no muy grande sin consideración alguna. El rubio se enderezó lentamente mientras masajeaba su rostro con vehemencia para despertarse, al fin logró espabilarse y comenzó a observar el entorno. Se trataba de un departamento modesto enclavado en ciudad Z, las cortinas estaban corridas y escuchó un rumor, se trataba de alguien en el baño tomando una ducha. Genos reconoció la sudadera roja que traía puesta el calvo, ahora yacía al pie de la puerta del baño.

Instintivamente el muchacho fue hasta al ventanal que daba al balcón, desgraciadamente estaba cerrado con llave, luego fue hasta la puerta y en efecto comprobó que también tenía puesto el cerrojo. El rubio se impacientó con un temor creciente y su instinto de conservación lo dominó, Genos no lo pensó dos veces y agarró una silla de madera golpeando el grueso cristal, no hubo siquiera una grieta, cuando iba a descargar otro la silla voló de sus manos.

-¡Oye vas a romper la silla! ¡Para con eso!—Saitama estaba detrás de él y no supo a qué hora había salido de la regadera, cubriéndose la cintura con una toalla el ya molesto lampiño la dejó en el suelo con lentitud.

El más joven tragó grueso bastante sorprendido, entonces el calvo se acercó de forma intimidante obligándole a sentarse nuevamente en el sofá cuando sus piernas se tropezaron con el mueble. El corazón de Genos iba a galope y trataba de mantener la calma para no perder de vista a su captor ante cualquier posible ataque, mientras el calvo no le dejaba de ver con ésas pupilas rojizas, el muchacho quiso sostenerle la mirada y por un minuto lo logró… hasta que ésa intensidad que proyectaba poco a poco lo dominó haciéndole bajar la cabeza.

Era como estar frente a un depredador… no había salida alguna, fue entonces que el calvo dijo:

-Esa silla es cómoda y es inútil romper el vidrio, hace tiempo yo los cambié todos por blindados, no es que pensara en traerme a alguien ni nada pero me gusta al menos que aguante un poco más en caso de un ataque—Genos volvió a tener ésa sensación oscura que lo sumía en un total desamparo, indefenso ante aquél ser.

-No saldrás a ningún lado, uno… eres mi esclavo y me obedecerás en todo así que si sales será porque voy contigo, dos…ciudad Z es un sitio muy peligroso, es solitario no hay vigilancia y con mucha frecuencia se ven monstruos así que sabes a lo que te arriesgas, tres… no saldrás punto final ¿Se entendió?

El muchacho cerró los puños con la vista baja, por donde quiera que lo veía no había escapatoria y ni siquiera tenía una idea clara de cómo empezó todo, ni cómo resultaría ¡Vamos que ni sabía qué jodidos pasaba! Finalmente Genos se resignó a cualquier escape, asintiendo muy apenas con la cabeza. Saitama suspiró satisfecho mientras le señalaba hacia la mesita en medio de la sala, la comida servida en pequeños bowls de porcelana.

-Dijiste que no has comido en todo el día… tengo hambre así que déjate de pavadas y vamos a comer—Ordenó de forma terminante el calvo agarrando sin delicadeza del brazo al adolescente, éste se dejó conducir sin muchos ánimos a la mesita.

Una vez sentados y después de un momento en que el calvo se puso unas ropas limpias, Saitama carraspeó un par de veces y miró fijamente a Genos. El rubio estaba un poco aturdido por todo y levantó una ceja confundido, el lampiño le clavó la vista con severidad para luego dirigirla hacia la jarra eléctrica, entonces adivinó que se trataba del té…tenía que servirlo para comenzar.

Genos sirvió el agua caliente y luego preparó el té para ofrecérselo con diligencia, momentáneamente el vaso tembló cuando se lo pasó, Saitama lo miró con intensidad mientras presuroso el rubio se preparó el suyo, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza el calvo comenzó a comer mientras ordenó al ver de reojo al muchacho que seguía sin tocar su plato.

-Come… lo traje mientras dormías y lo recalenté bien, será solo ramen pero está bueno.

El joven suspiró un tanto desangelado y comenzó a comer, no estaba mal la sopa en efecto y su estómago no debía ponerse de modos. La primera noche fue la más difícil, Saitama dormía en futon también; lo malo es que estaba a unos centímetros del sillón en el que se acomodó o trataba de hacerlo el rubio, cubierto por una delgada manta barata y usando un cojín de almohada al menos era mejor que pasarla en algún refugio para necesitados… o en la calle.

Genos no comprendía al principio el súbito cambio de actitud de su captor, a pesar de su actitud socarrona y conchuda le trataba con cierta cordialidad cuando le conoció, si desde antes Genos puso un cierto límite en la relación cosa que Saitama pareció estar de acuerdo hasta ahora, se preguntaba si lo ocurrido en los baños era la verdadera intención del calvo para acercársele.

Saitama tenía una fijación con él y nada en éste mundo le detendría para hacer lo que quisiera, era obcecado e impredecible… estos lúgubres pensamientos lo hacían sentir tan indefenso al adolescente, vigilaba la figura de aquél ser en busca de movimientos sospechosos, sin dejar de observar la espalda ancha acompasada de la respiración pausada de su captor. Lentamente el sopor se apoderó de sus sentidos y se dejó abandonar por el cansancio, delineando mentalmente la recta espalda desnuda, abandonando toda esperanza de escape.

"Maldito instinto de conservación"—Murmuró para sí mismo Genos y entrando en la oscuridad del sueño.

Conforme pasaron los días el rubio se acostumbró a su confinamiento, solo se le permitía salir al balcón ya sea para tender la ropa recién lavada o cuando quería un respiro… pero acompañado de Saitama, situación que lo ponía más nervioso por su continua vigilancia.

Saitama era quien salía por la despensa y en el peor de los casos a veces traía a casa carne de kaijines, aquél hombre era muy práctico aunque la idea de comerse un monstruo al principio no le hizo gracia al más joven.

-No seas nena, se puede comer y a veces hay kaijines vegetales también… recuerda que el hombre ya cazaba animales para alimentarse, si fuera dañina ya habría enfermedades ¿No? Además…no soy el único que lo hace, otras personas de bajos recursos no les queda de otra—Saitama le dijo molesto al rubio cuando lo vio renuente a preparar y consumir carne de kaijin.

No podía refutar Genos tal lógica porque en efecto otras culturas consumían insectos u otros animales poco comunes como lo más natural. El calvo no comía cualquier cosa en efecto, casi siempre eran seres con similitudes de peces, mariscos, moluscos…a veces parecían toros o aves, hasta monstruos con forma de champiñones, algas o lechugas y otros vegetales comestibles, lo peor del caso es que sabían a tales cosas ya que por la misma razón tenía que comer y casi ni tardó en acostumbrarse, si aquél hombre no se había enfermado por tal práctica entonces era seguro.

Genos cortaba las verduras para preparar la comida, Saitama miraba la televisión tumbado en el futon pero el rubio estaba muy nervioso porque había estado notando que de cuando en cuando lo miraba de reojo, no podía apartarse mucho de su campo visual ya que la ventana divisoria de la cocina era bastante amplia, solo la sección que daba al pequeño fregadero. La tensión en el ambiente desde que llegó era intensa, apenas si cruzaban palabras pero aparentemente al calvo no le molestaba el mutismo del muchacho.

El rubio recogió el cuchillo y los utensilios mientras la olla hervía, el agua caliente jabonosa cubrió el fondo del fregadero, la mano de Genos agarraba el mango del cuchillo en lo que una fúnebre idea intentaba asentarse sin conseguirlo, el joven no comulgaba con la sórdida idea y solo se quedó viendo a la nada sin ningún ánimo.

-¿Qué crees estás haciendo?—El muchacho agrandó la mirada asustado, Saitama estaba justo detrás de él y de un movimiento lo sostuvo de la muñeca forzándole a soltar el mango del cuchillo, los ojos rojizos del calvo titilaban clavados en el muchacho, su gesto era severo e implacable en lo que levantó la mano del más joven quien soltó un leve quejido, el agarre que ejercía le dio una leve punzada pero Genos no se atrevió a replicar.

Un poderoso latido lo sacudió de pies a cabeza, encendiendo algo que creyó muerto dentro de sí.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra mocoso… me cabrean éste tipo de cosas, en el manicomio vi suficientes tipos que buscaban miles de maneras de auto mutilarse o suicidarse, así que estoy asqueado de eso—Saitama soltó al muchacho en lo que agregó:

-No te traje para que hagas un desastre.

-Entonces ¿Porque estoy aquí?—La pregunta era directa pero Genos no se atrevía a mirarlo, había agachado la cabeza mirando al suelo estremeciéndose levemente por la dominante actitud del calvo.

El muchacho había hablado sin sentir, no dejaba de maldecirse por su atrevimiento y el temor a la represalia crecía, sin embargo… temía más por la sensación que experimentara cuando la mano de Saitama tomó su muñeca, aun podía percibir su calor y fuerza bruta sujetarlo de manera posesiva. El calvo simplemente alzó la ceja derecha con displicencia, su intensa mirada lanzaba ascuas que se clavaron en su espíritu y le sacudieron de pies a cabeza llenándole de confusión.

-Ya te dije, eres mi esclavo… me he sobado duro el lomo trabajando en el pasado como para no darme la gran vida ahora que puedo—Saitama se acerca a la olla y al ver que el guisado ya estaba apagó la estufa—No te sientas tan especial… hasta ahora no me he cansado de ti.

Las palabras mordaces no le dieron mucha confianza al rubio. El lampiño agarró firme del brazo a Genos y le dio los platos para poner la mesa.

-Anda que tengo hambre, deja de estar tonteando—Súbitamente una palmada fuerte sobre su cintura lo tomó desprevenido, un poco más abajo y habría tirado los platos causando alboroto. Saitama pasó de largo pero por encima del hombro esbozó una extraña mirada.

Genos no podía discernir lo que significaba su actitud, el calor volvió a asentarse en sus entrañas y se preguntaba si su manera de ser era por el tiempo de encierro en el hospital psiquiátrico, debió ser muy difícil por el tono en que le había llamado la atención ya que percibió un rastro de emoción en sus palabras, usualmente era apático y neutral… hasta indiferente. En efecto estaba enojado Saitama pero su reacción no era la que esperaba de un criminal y asesino desalmado, alguien que deseaba tener el control absoluto habría usado medios más drásticos, golpearlo o torturarlo incluso encadenarlo.

Tal vez no era necesario por sus habilidades físicas superiores, sin embargo y por su horrible fama además de los rumores esperaba que se desquitara con él de alguna forma pero no… hasta ahora solo lo había amedrentado, aunque no significara que quisiera ser su amigo necesariamente.

La comida pasaba extrañamente tranquila y no se percibía la tensión cotidiana, Genos de pronto ofreció más té al tiempo que destapaba unos taiyakis de una cesta cubierta.

-¿Los hiciste? ¿En qué momento?—Saitama no recordaba en qué momento los hizo y el muchacho murmuró:

-Cuando fuiste por la despensa en la mañana, aproveché para hacerlos porque tenía los ingredientes—Saitama mostró un brillo inusual en sus ojos al degustar la deliciosa empanada con forma de pez, Genos volvió a sentir que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban al notar el tenue resplandor en aquél rostro, era una de las pocas veces que expresaba emoción alguna y su ser entero se estremeció con aquél extraño calor en sus entrañas.

-Aprendí a hacerlos porque me gustan y los puestos no me quedaban cerca del trabajo.

-Están ricos—Saitama advirtió que el rubio tenía un intenso sonrojo en su rostro, el muchacho miraba a su vaso con té sin atreverse a verlo de frente. El ambiente había tomado un extraño aire cómodo y al mismo tiempo embarazoso, no le molestaba mucho al más joven pero intentó desviar sus pensamientos con charla luego de un ligero carraspeo.

-Debió ser una vida muy dura—Saitama lo miró un poco curioso e intrigado, en efecto su postura era cerrada como si tratara de resguardar con brazos y codos el plato, soltar algo así de pronto no era propio del rubio—Lo digo por la forma en que comes, como si evitaras que alguien se lo llevara… y por lo que dijiste, en lugares así, la cárcel o un orfanatorio suele haber abusadores.

Saitama siguió comiendo tranquilo, analizando las reacciones de Genos ya que no era tan comunicativo. El chico tenía la mirada apagada quizás asaltado por algún mal momento.

-Lo era hasta que mi fuerza apareció—El muchacho preguntó un tanto inquieto por la forma en que le miraba:

-¿Apareció así de pronto?—El calvo se detuvo un instante mientras levantaba la ceja derecha, el chico tenía una expresión bastante sorprendida y llena de intriga, contrastaba mucho con la actitud que tuviera al conocerlo, serio ceñudo y amargado… de trato hosco y hasta petulante así que sonrió de manera socarrona comentando:

-No… tuve un arduo entrenamiento, corrí e hice cien sentadillas y cien abdominales todos los días, tampoco usé el aire acondicionado ni la calefacción por meses—El rubio frunció el ceño molesto dando un sorbo a su té mientras el lampiño le daba al estupefacto joven el último taiyaki. Pero no esperó que pudiera recibir aquella pregunta:

-¿Y tú? ¿Alguien te molestaba?—Genos se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba su bocado, el calvo supo que dio en el clavo por la tristeza que reflejaba, sin embargo no estaba arrepentido de su forma directa de hablar.

-¿Por qué preguntas? Creí que no estabas interesado en nada—Saitama aguza los ojos y su sonrisa se tornó un tanto sombría, al grado de estremecerse el rubio.

-Tú empezaste a preguntar niño… además que hay que pasar el tiempo, desde que llegaste sólo te comportas como una sombra medrosa y se torna tedioso a veces.

El rubio frunce el ceño aunque su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, no era necesariamente bueno el comentario. De nueva cuenta sus dudas y el temor por su integridad se asentaron de manera pesada en sus entrañas, por un instante olvidó que estaba con su captor y ahora lo regresaban a la realidad de manera abrupta.

-Soy un esclavo… pensé que solo tendría que obedecer y hablar cuando se me indicara—Saitama no dejaba de clavarle la vista y la sonrisa desapareció al decir:

-Tú empezaste a sacarme plática… y no me resultó incómodo—Genos se sonrojó súbitamente y tragó saliva con dificultad, el calvo volvió a sonreír mientras el muchacho levantaba la loza muy nervioso, el lampiño no dejaba de recorrerlo con sus pupilas luego de cobrar un gran interés en la redonda cadera del rubio y sus bien torneadas piernas, no tuvo ningún tapujo ni dejo de vergüenza en que el más joven se diera cuenta y casi terminara tirando los platos por la intensa mirada.

El aura de aquél hombre se había densificado y lo envolvía igual que una neblina, cubriendo cualquier camino a escoger, supo el muchacho que la curiosidad y el interés por saber de Saitama le estaba jugando una broma pesada a su mente. Literalmente jugaba con fuego pero últimamente era irresistible ¡Era una locura! Pero sinceramente estaba deseando saber más del calvo. Mientras lavaba los trastes observó de reojo que Saitama se despojaba de su camiseta estirando sus poderosos brazos con modorra, la ropa era engañosa con él y rara vez usaba algo ajustado.

Su amplia espalda desprovista de rasguños o cicatrices e incluso tenía poco vello corporal, los músculos bien cincelados se marcaban como si fueran de mármol en sus abdominales, las articulaciones hicieron un ligero "crack" por la tensión liberada y su cuello también, el calvo gruñó de forma grave y con un tono de satisfacción. El vapor del agua caliente en el fregadero hizo que las mejillas de Genos tuvieran un ligero brillo, era como rocío sobre su piel blanca y tersa además de tratar de enmascarar inútilmente su intenso sonrojo ante la visión.

El muchacho clavó las pupilas doradas en el agua jabonosa tratando de ocultarse del calvo… y del latido de su corazón, éste retumbaba tan fuerte que creyó se le saldría como en una torva película de terror extrema. Genos intentó respirar con tranquilidad para calmar sus emociones desbocadas ¡Aquél hombre era dinamita pura! Lo estaba arrastrando a deseos y sensaciones que creyó no poseer o desarrollar por su tragedia.

Todo era un embrollo en su mente adolescente… y en la noche se pondría peor.

Después de ducharse y como ya era rutina en ellos se acomodaron respectivamente en sus lugares para descansar, Genos se acurrucó en el sillón cubierto con la frazada delgada tratando de guardar algo de calor. La temporada de lluvias acababa de empezar y hacía un poco de frío, Saitama se negó a poner la calefacción pues decía que estaba bien para él, el menor solo bufó desconsoladamente mientras escuchaba el rumor creciente de la fuerte lluvia, bañados por la luz de la televisión trataban de relajarse.

La espalda de Saitama cubierta ahora con el pijama a rayas azules se desdibujaba ante la fría iluminación, el rubio permanecía medio sentado apoyándose en el brazo del sillón y dejó escapar un tembloroso rumor, sus pies estaban helados aún con calcetines. Por alguna razón encontró tranquilizante dejar de ver la televisión y observar al absorto calvo, no podía ni quería quitarle la vista de encima y éste mantenía un rostro relajado que casi no exhibía, el brillo en sus pupilas era incluso distinto…vivaz.

A pesar de todo el menor tenía que reconocer que si hubiera querido hacerle algo malo, ya lo habría hecho y no parecía tener la más mínima intención de apartar la vista del programa… aunque tampoco de darle otro cobertor al rubio. Genos se recostó tranquilo sin interés de seguir viendo la televisión pues tenía frío y cansancio, los truenos se escuchaban y brillaban iluminando de cuando en cuando, la atmósfera se llenó de un aire extraño nuevamente… algo nostálgico y su mente empezó a divagar.

Entre tanto y mientras la cabeza de Genos echaba a volar sus cavilaciones, el calvo no era totalmente serenidad y paciencia…al menos en aquéllos momentos, tras su rostro tranquilo e impávido algo más se arremolinaba. Algo que desde hace mucho tiempo había estado silente, aletargado en su interior igual que si hubiera estado congelado en un témpano de hielo y ahora con su propio calor se liberaba.

Desde que vio a Genos por segunda vez ésta sensación latente de pronto se hizo notar, al principio como una pequeña vibración, luego empezó a pulsar con su propio ritmo bajo y quedo… casi imperceptible pero constante, tan extraño e interesante que incluso empezó notar que su cuerpo empezó a tener ciertos cambios, un régimen estricto de entrenamiento físico básico nunca le daría el control total de su biología.

Las reacciones eran sutiles y de un tiempo a la fecha se habían incrementado igual que el agua en un dique. Ondeaban suavemente y recorrían cada fibra de su ser inyectando pequeños choques de energía que encendían todo a su paso, ése calor creciente cada día aumentaba y sabía de sobra que acurrucado en el sofá estaba la causa, únicamente Genos era el que provocaba el despertar de aquéllas intrigantes sensaciones que empezaron a acumularse y despertar un bulto en su bajo vientre.

Saitama era un hombre pragmático y demasiado práctico, uno que no atendía sus necesidades sexuales frecuentemente pues no lo requería ya que vivía de forma solitaria. Pero el aroma de aquél cabello rubio y los sonidos de la respiración del menor lo ponían un tanto extraño.

Por otra parte Genos se sentía tan atraído al calvo que ya ni se cuestionó su manía de observarlo en silencio. Era un joven en edad de experimentar los cambios que su fisiología exigía regidos por la naturaleza hormonal, ahora que lo pensaba… nunca había tenido novia o novio ni interés en relacionarse con nadie, no se lo había propuesto y de hecho pensaba que los sentimientos eran demasiado inútiles para la cruda realidad, no había fantasías ni sueños sobre el amor verdadero… no existían en su mentalidad después de perder lo que más amó.

En el orfanato los pocos que le simpatizaban fueron adoptados o se integraban a la sociedad y no volvía a saber de ellos, los demás solo se aprovechaban de los más débiles para abusar con golpes o robándoles comida y cosas, las promesas se hicieron ceniza y polvo junto con sus ánimos de vivir, si todos tarde o temprano morirían o le dejaban no valía la pena en llenarse la cabeza con idioteces.

Sólo estuvieron con él la ira y la venganza, el único fuego que su corazón encontró para no enfriarse y marchitarse. Hasta que conoció al lampiño en persona pensaba que no poseía más emociones que la amargura y el rencor…mismas que él propició en el pasado.

Al menos eso pensaba hasta ahora.

-Si tienes frío puedes venir conmigo hay espacio en el futon—Genos parpadeó varias veces sorprendido, aletargado entre sus pensamientos por un instante no comprendió la gravedad de ésas palabras, hasta que de golpe despertó su mente nublada.

Saitama lo miraba por arriba del hombro y el muchacho juraba que sonreía socarronamente, palmeaba su futon con suavidad en una invitación clara misma que hizo sonrojar furiosamente al indignado rubio. Tal vez sería muy joven pero era obvio que se trataba de una propuesta indecorosa.

-No gracias—Genos protestó enérgicamente mientras el calvo rodaba los ojos con gesto hastiado y le decía:

-Sigues siendo un dolor en el trasero…no te estoy preguntando –Saitama agarró la pierna derecha del azorado menor, con un movimiento rápido lo jaló bruscamente hasta el futon, Genos apenas pudo exclamar contrariado:

-¡No espe…! ¡unh!—El aterrizaje fue brusco y sorpresivo, el más joven intentó incorporarse pero se detuvo al ser cubierto por el edredón, Saitama había apagado el televisor mientras esgrimía molesto:

-¡Agh! ¡Estás helado Genos! Y encima te haces del rogar—Genos estuvo a punto de farfullar una serie de insultos, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta la musculosa espalda del calvo y una orden.

-¡Deja de removerte y ya duérmete!—El rubio apretó los dientes y se acomodó emitiendo un gruñido, dándose la vuelta para no ver a Saitama.

El menor daba gracias al cielo por que no viera aquél hombre lo avergonzado que estaba, ése maldito sonrojo parecía permanente… entre otras cosas, ahora conciliar el sueño sería una labor difícil por la cercanía de su captor.

"Esto va muy mal"—Pensaba Genos bastante agobiado por el atrevimiento del mayor—"Creo que está intentando…"

Un ronquido interrumpió su cavilación y le dio alivio a su temor, aquél hombre tenía el sueño pesado y no batallaba en dormir de inmediato, desde que Saitama le privara de su libertad supuso que tarde o temprano se atrevería a sobrepasar la línea y tomarlo por la fuerza. Genos recapituló que fueron ya tres meses desde el asunto de los baños públicos y previo a esto dos meses desde que se volvió a cruzar en su camino, si eran las intenciones del calvo tenerlo como esclavo sexual entonces se tomaba su tiempo, el rubio se cubrió con la frazada hasta la cabeza, todo le resultaba muy confuso ya… eso sin nombrar la sensación en su parte baja cuando el calvo lo obligó a bajar al futon.

Genos pensaba que estaba loco o que las reacciones de su cuerpo estaban desatadas, el susto no era para menos… pero de alguna forma el rubio se sentía aún más agobiado. El muchacho pudo notar la dureza de su miembro y le intrigaba más la idea que Saitama fuera el causante de ella.

Unas horas pasaron y el menor no podía pegar el ojo, su parte baja seguía bastante despierta y empezaba a ser molesta para el muchacho por más control que tratara de ejercer, supo que era inútil y trató de desviar sus pensamientos para no prestar atención a su dureza. El menor quedó boca arriba y notó que Saitama también dormía así, tan plácida y tranquilamente que terminó por molestarle y al fin de cuentas su mente echó a volar su imaginación gracias al insomnio, además de la gran sensibilidad de su parte que rozaba con su boxer.

Genos delineó mentalmente el rostro incolme del calvo, admitió que era un individuo bastante interesante físicamente y no sólo por sus bien cincelados músculos, Saitama tenía un rostro recio y sus ojos castaños con un breve reflejo rojizo además de su apariencia adusta que lo hacía más sugestivo. Lo peor del caso es que el muchacho podía sentirse muy raro ahí con un hombre que le empezaba a parecer atractivo, cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse y procurando distraerse de la incomodidad en su bajo vientre.

Su curiosidad era mucha, quería mirarle más y estando boca arriba no era posible, de modo que Genos se giró de pronto y se topó directamente con la mirada del otro. Saitama tenía una expresión impávida que inquietó a un más al rubio, los ojos brillantes entre la penumbra igual que un gato divisando a un ratón lo paralizaron, tragó saliva con muchos nervios cuando las pupilas rojizas lo recorrieron parsimoniosamente.

El menor podía sentir como su piel se encendía aún sin ser tocada, cada vello de su cuerpo se levantó como impulsado por la estática, la expectación del calvo era inquietante y Genos podía percibir como todo su ser era envuelto poco a poco en un cálido cosquilleo, su corazón corría tan rápido que casi podía escucharlo. Fue entonces que Saitama tomó la iniciativa de manera inesperada, atraído fuertemente por los ojos dorados que titilaban trémulos, parecían dos tímidas luciérnagas en la blanca piel del adolescente y le eran irresistibles.

El calvo fue iluminado brevemente por la luz de un raudo relámpago como si le hubiera pegado directamente en su columna vertebral, estaba complacido por el gesto del rubio quien parecía un ciervo deslumbrado por las luces de un coche, casi podía escuchar su corazón a galope e incluso ver cada vena y arteria de su cuerpo pulsar a través de su piel. Saitama no solía ser un hombre emocional mucho menos interesado en relacionarse con la gente, fue invisible para el mundo entero y muy solitario incluso cuando vivía su madre, si antes no le importaba menos luego de sus años de oscuridad metido en aquél manicomio.

El mayor se había fraguado una coraza para su objetivo… matar al héroe causante de toda su desgracia junto con todo aquél que se le atravesara y lo logró pagando un precio muy alto, dejó de sentir emociones al despertar un inmenso poder escondido. Fue entonces que Genos se le atravesó en su camino con aquél aire amargo e insolente, el vuelco en su taciturna vida fue tan grande que se obsesionó por la presencia de él, hace mucho que nadie se le acercaba aunque fuera a retarlo o insultarle, ésa osadía y atrevimiento llamaron su atención y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza al calvo era como un tren en movimiento.

Lo único que le interesaba a Saitama ahora eran aquéllos ojazos dorados, su mano que parecía ser tan fría pero al mismo tiempo con vida y voluntad propia, de pronto se aproximó al rostro del rubio de forma delicada. En aquel silencio que cortaba la lluvia sólo pudo escuchar el repiqueteo de su propio corazón, mientras el rubio respiraba tenso como conejo acorralado sin perder de vista al lampiño, cerró los ojos y sintió la piel de los dedos recorrer desde su cabello en la frente hasta los párpados cerrados, era gruesa y áspera pero lo tocaba con tanta delicadeza que se estremecía de pies a cabeza.

La fuerte mano se detuvo en los labios delgados de Genos, delineándoles con lentitud mientras el rubio entrecerraba los ojos y juntaba sus cejas sobrecogido por el toque del calvo. Era como estar sumergido en una abrasadora ola ardiente, Saitama tomó del mentón al menor con firmeza, mientras lo envolvía en un poderoso abrazo y el joven súbitamente agrandó la mirada despertando de forma abrupta de su ensoñación al tenerle tan cerca.

Genos intentó futilmente de poner resistencia, pero sus brazos estaban apresados en el poderoso agarre del calvo el cual se le abalanzó sorpresivamente apresando sus labios en un torvo beso. El rubio comenzó a luchar desesperadamente para separarse de su captor, pero éste se mantenía firme cubriendo su boca con sus labios, más parecía estar mordisqueándolo ya que era salvaje y sin ningún tacto. Saitama nunca había besado a nadie pero su falta de experiencia lo trataba de compensar con arrojo, el muchacho gemía angustiado ante el ataque intentando protestar y tratando de cerrar la boca tanto como pudiera, el calvo seguía lamiendo y tratando de chupar aquéllos suaves labios de manera tosca.

El muchacho momentáneamente se zafó del ataque y murmuró con voz ahogada:

-¡No! ¡Deja… ngh!—El rubio no pudo completar la frase, Saitama se había separado intencionalmente del atribulado joven para verlo bien, Genos estaba sonrojado a morir y respiraba agitado por faltarle el aliento ante la lucha desigual, sus ojos entrecerrados y cristalizados eran tan apetecibles además de verle más indefenso entre sus brazos, el calvo sintió que el fuego en sus entrañas se avivaba con más fuerza y ésta vez aprovechó su inútil protesta para apresar de nueva cuenta sus labios entreabiertos, introduciendo su lengua y paladeando el calor de la boca del menor, disfrutando del sabor de su saliva extrañamente dulce y entrelazándola con la lengua del rubio .

Genos no pudo más que gemir por la intrusión, los dientes de su captor rozaban con firmeza su labio superior provocando un ligero punzón, era demasiada la fuerza imprimida y no podía detenerlo ni soñando. El rubio era un mar de confusión ya que lejos de sentir asco o repulsión, sólo podía percibir el inmenso calor que le envolvía y que le hacía temer de lo que pudiera ocurrir en cualquier momento, no tenía control sobre sí mismo y Saitama mucho menos estaba dispuesto a ceder terreno, parecía una bestia en celo.

El calvo deslizó con rapidez la mano izquierda hasta la ropa interior del rubio, hurgando y sujetando con firmeza su eje totalmente erecto y húmedo, Genos gruñó con fuerza asaltado por un tremendo shock eléctrico venido desde su bajo vientre, elevando su pecho y arqueando su espalda abruptamente sin poder escapar del agarre de su captor, Saitama sonrió para sí mismo por verlo tan indefenso notando la leve arruga en su ceño. El rubio estaba desesperado entre sus brazos y casi tenía ganas de engullirle ahí mismo, conformándose con haberse bebido su ronca voz.

El calvo volvió a liberarle de su beso y el menor inhaló una bocanada de aire a sus pulmones, quería luchar y alejarse del asfixiante abrazo pero todo era inútil, Saitama tenía el rostro transfigurado mirándole con una sonrisa macabra y los ojos desorbitados. Genos tenía miedo de su expresión y adivinaba lo que conllevaría, su instinto fue el que tomó la palabra con una mezcla de angustia y enojo:

-¡Suéltame cabrón! ¡Déjame!—Hasta la voz ronca del menor se le quebró y Saitama observó las pupilas doradas cristalizadas detenidamente, un fino hilo traslúcido resbaló por sus mejillas sonrojadas y se estremecía de forma incontrolable, lejos de retractarse el calvo parecía complacido con el temor de Genos respondiéndole de forma imperante y agresiva:

-¡Deja de revolverte o te lo arranco!—El rubio se quedó quieto del pánico al sentir como Saitama jalaba de manera tosca su miembro, por un instante había olvidado que lo mantenía fuertemente agarrado hasta que sintió el calambre venido desde su bajo vientre.

Nada le costaría desraizar su eje y hacer que el lugar tomara tintes de película slasher, el rubio respiraba con dificultad al tener encima el peso de su captor, sus ojos atentos y temblorosos vieron como su mano libre apresaba sus muñecas en un movimiento raudo. Genos tragó saliva cuando le obligó a levantar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza sin soltarle, una sola mano era capaz de inmovilizarlo mientras la otra hurgaba con premura en su ropa interior.

Saitama había sacado su miembro completamente duro, tomando con cierto apuro ambos y haciendo que Genos respingara por la sensación tan intensa, el muchacho tragó grueso sin quitar la vista de su captor. Aquél hombre se había transfigurado por completo, sus ojos oscuros brillaban en la penumbra mientras el sudor aperlaba poco a poco su piel y delineaba sus músculos firmes, la mano del calvo comenzó a moverse sin soltar ambos ejes con cierta fuerza, el rubio aceleró su respiración al sentir un fuerte calambre venido de su bajo vientre, apretó los dientes con fuerza tratando de ahogar su voz.

El más joven se removió inquieto ante el trabajo manual del calvo, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse por la desesperación de aquéllas ondas constantes y fuertes que le agobiaban con su incesante calor, el ambiente se tornó pesado y cargado de estática casi podía ver pequeñas chispas eléctricas que recorrían cada centímetro se piel, cada vello se le erizó y la causa de ello estaba encima de él, no podía creer que aquél ser pareciera estar hecho de fuego que lo envolvía y abrasaba como estar en una pira viviente. Saitama por su parte se mantenía concentrado en cada gesto del rubio, sus cejas juntas en actitud angustiosa y sus pupilas doradas cristalizadas brillaban, la respiración ronca y cálida que se escapaba contra su voluntad lo estaba acelerando más, sentir su suave piel húmeda de sudor además de percibir un poderoso aroma de él, fuerte y masculino.

Genos estaba volviendo loco literalmente a Saitama sin proponérselo, el mayor aumentó la velocidad de su mano en ambos ejes, resultaba doloroso para el rubio por lo tosco que era al masturbarle así de rápido, de forma inconsciente luchó brevemente con el agarre en sus muñecas sin resultado, quejándose apenas por la molestia cuando el calvo apretó más obligándole a crispar las manos por el dolor, además de detener la mano que aún aferraba ambos miembros ya húmedos e hinchados. Saitama pegó su frente con la del muchacho para mantener el contacto visual, el corazón de Genos estaba desbocado al horrorizarse de la expresión desencajada y salvaje en su captor, los ojos brillantes y casi desorbitados eran una tétrica máscara mientras su voz ansiosa murmuró en su oído como si tratara de seducirle:

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso nunca te asaltaron así en el orfanato los muchachos mayores? Incluso tú podrías haberte filtrado con algún chico aunque fuera por curiosidad—Genos agrandó los ojos ahogando un gemido de miedo, negando con la cabeza varias veces—No me salgas con que eres virgen niño bonito—Agregó el calvo.

-¡Tú eres el que fue abusado en el manicomio!—Gritó Genos horrorizado por el semblante de Saitama, éste sonrió maliciosamente y respondió con tono enfebrecido:

-¿Eso piensas niño bonito? –Saitama soltó una ronca risa oscura—Déjame decirte que durante años estuve aislado de ésos hijos de perra, lo hicieron para volverme loco al principio… después porque yo perturbaba a ésos cabrones, así que nunca presté atención a cosas como ésta, tal vez ahora que vivo más relajado estoy interesado y tú eres el único a la mano.

Un frío latigazo recorrió la columna vertebral de Genos haciéndole estremecer, la sacudida hizo sonreír a Saitama de forma macabra al ver el gesto indefenso del rubio, como ratoncito asustado lo tenía… acorralado y tembloroso. La mano del calvo siguió masturbando ambos ejes con más urgencia haciendo respingar al adolescente, éste no sabía dónde esconder el rostro abrumado, cerró los ojos angustiadamente y apretó los dientes intentando controlar su voz.

-Eres muy necio…suelta tu voz—Murmuró el calvo acaloradamente sobre la frente de Genos, su angustia se acrecentó cuando el aliento de su captor chocó con su piel. El rubio abrió el ojo derecho mientras su mente se nublaba con todas ésas abrumadoras sensaciones.

Al escuchar la ronca voz de Saitama el más joven creyó estar hundiéndose en una sustancia viscosa y caliente, el aroma de aquél hombre le enervaba de forma enloquecedora los sentidos, nunca supo lo que era estar ebrio o drogado pero de alguna manera se sentía como tal y era a causa del olor de Saitama. Desde que conoció al calvo le era difícil no identificar su esencia y no podía precisar la causa, su mente divagó envuelto en el calor de la fricción de la mano del mayor en su eje.

"¡No sé qué me pasa! Mi cuerpo…reacciona extraño todo lo percibo distinto"

Era cierto… la diestra de Saitama era como si estuviera hecha de fuego, su cuerpo parecía que le fuese a derretir en cualquier momento, había un cierto aroma en todo el ambiente que se mezclaba en las pieles de ambos y era perturbador e intoxicante. Casi como lo sucedido en los baños públicos pero multiplicado miles de veces.

Genos había perdido todo razonamiento por el contacto de la piel del calvo y se dejó abandonar ante la expresión desesperada de su captor, el roce era tan intenso que casi dolía pero no le lastimaba pues al parecer estaba llegando al clímax. Los ojos rojizos de Saitama centellearon al mismo tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba todo, la tormenta fuera del edificio era el vivo reflejo de lo que aquél hombre sentía, el rubio arqueó su espalda con violencia mientras su voz se desmadejaba incontrolable en gemidos roncos de placer mientras una violenta sacudida lo estremeció desde el fuego en su cadera.

-¡Oh dulce música! ¡Así…más fuerte! ¡Gime más fuerte!—Genos de manera involuntaria dejó salir su ronca y melodiosa voz con fuerza, sumergido en las ardientes olas de calor en sus entrañas, la vibración era constante y creyó se partiría en dos cuando una gran sacudida lo estremeció con fuerza, su eje totalmente endurecido disparó el blanco semen entre los abdómenes bien trabajados de ambos hombres.

El rubio se desmadejó en una serie de respiraciones profundas en pos de recuperar el aliento, breves quejidos ahogados dejó salir su garganta, envuelto en una niebla de confusión y tremenda calidez que lo mantenía en una ensoñación, su cuerpo sudoroso dejó escapar un perfume fuerte y varonil igual que la hierba fresca recién cortada… mejor aún, como el aromático café que preparaban en el restaurante. Saitama se había detenido a aspirar con avidez el delicado olor de la blanca piel sin dejar de sostener ambos miembros humedecidos, Genos apenas sí pudo hacer una expresión tan indefensa que encendió más al calvo, su sonrisa sombría alertó al rubio mientras alzaba la ceja izquierda en señal de intriga.

Una nueva serie de movimientos más fuertes de la mano apresora lo volvieron a tensar sin mostrar piedad, estaba demasiado sensible y terminó por hacer latiguear su cuerpo ante Saitama que volvió a masturbarle pese a que el joven había tenido su orgasmo, Genos tironeó hacia atrás su cabeza negando desesperadamente y apenas pudo exclamar una protesta ahogada:

-¡No! ¡Basta ya! ¡Eso duele! -El hombre susurró al oído del rubio con tono afiebrado:

-¡Tú sí terminaste mocoso! ¡Pero falto yo y me vendré todas las veces que quiera! ¡¿Entiendes?!

El rubio ya no coordinaba nada y era inútil la pelea ante la fuerza del agarre sobre sus muñecas, gruesas lágrimas escurrieron de sus pupilas cristalizadas mientras su voz era un hilo de gemidos y sollozos entremezclados. En efecto…Saitama seguía duro y no parecía ser pronto que tuviera su anhelado orgasmo, el rubio tragó saliva tratando de desviar su mente del dolor que al principio provocaban los movimientos de la mano del calvo, el calor volvió a encenderse en sus caderas pero era incómodo y asfixiante.

Genos sabía que no había salida y que ahora su cuerpo manipulado comenzó a exigirle más ¡Era irónico pero cierto! Su razón parecía obedecer a una pequeña voz interna y opaca que desde lo más profundo de su mente susurraba sin cesar, su cuerpo anhelaba consumar el fuego que las torvas caricias le provocaban y que lo estaban volviendo loco.

-¡M-más lento!

La voz temblorosa y suplicante del rubio detuvo a Saitama como si de un switch se tratara, lo miró con el rabillo del ojo igual que un depredador, sonrió complacido al ver el rostro del más joven, su ceño arrugado en señal de desesperación y arrebato que lo hacía ansiar devorarle ahí mismo, el calvo murmuró con tono ronco entre jadeos:

-¿Escucho bien? ¿Qué es lo que deseas realmente Genos?

Tan frágil e indefenso entre su poderoso agarre lo hacía más apetecible para aquél hombre, Saitama miraba a Genos complacido de ser quien dominara al muchacho reacio y hosco, su mirada antes fría y llena de ira e indiferencia se había doblegado totalmente a su voluntad, ahora se estremecía entre sus brazos buscando retener el aliento frente a él, pidiendo clemencia con su mirada cristalizada. El rubio tragó saliva al ver cómo su captor levantaba de manera imperante la ceja derecha exigiéndole una respuesta:

-M-más… lento—Murmuró Genos con la mirada baja y prosiguió titubeante—¡Más despacio que duele!

La súplica aunada a un pequeño sollozo ahogado del menor hicieron eco en el mayor, Genos quería esconder su rostro encendido pero solo ladeó su cabeza a la derecha, sus pensamientos eran un caos por la vergüenza pero en realidad estaba ya muy sensible como para poner resistencia… y encima por más loco que se oyera empezó a gustarle la forma tan violenta de ser tomado como para volver a correrse con Saitama. El calvo se rió de manera complacida en tono bajo y lúgubre, lamiendo con vehemencia el delicado lóbulo de la oreja del rubio ya que el sonrojo lo hacía tan sugestivo:

-Muy bien niño bonito ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes?—Saitama disminuyó un poco la fuerza y velocidad, el muchacho se sintió un poco más aliviado pero ansioso. Dicho esto soltó ambos miembros y deslizó su mano hasta sus piernas levantándolas, introduciendo con algo de rudeza dos dígitos ya impregnados de la semilla del más joven.

-¡Ah! ¡E-espera!—Genos se sacudió sobresaltado y Saitama lo silenció con un lúgubre comentario:

-Ssh… muévete y tú sólo te lastimarás.

El muchacho tragó saliva de manera agitada sin atreverse a protestar más, el calvo rotó sus dedos en el cálido y húmedo interior observando detenidamente la reacción de Genos, éste contenía su voz por la intrusión lo más que podía pero las sensaciones que despertaron lo empezaron a agobiar. El calor aumentó en sus caderas y las vibraciones se agolparon en un punto específico en su bajo vientre haciéndole respingar y arquear la espalda, cerró los ojos estirándose hacia atrás involuntariamente y su voz se le escapó en un fuerte gemido agudo aunado a una súplica:

-¡B-basta! ¡Ahí! ¡A-ahí sien…!—Genos apenas sí se dio cuenta de lo que decía y la reacción de Saitama era lo que más temía, apretó los dientes para no hablar más de la cuenta entre jadeos ahogados.

Su captor se había detenido y tenía una mirada oscura que lo hizo estremecerse al abrir los ojos, se veía impredecible e inquietante… casi podía escuchar su corazón latir a mil por hora cuando sintió que los dígitos salían de su interior, volviendo a tomar con firmeza de ambos miembros completamente duros.

Saitama había caldeado los ánimos del más joven y su cuerpo se había vuelto a encender.

El calvo empezó a manipularlo poco a poco con más vehemencia, mientras besaba y chupaba su oreja y la piel del cuello, murmurando roncos jadeos acalorados en el más joven. Genos volvió a sumergirse en aquélla sensación ardiente y viscosa que percibió antes, pero ahora era el aroma de Saitama el que lo envolvía y le hacía sentir extrañamente bien, su voz volvió a elevarse ya sin control alguno lo que complacía a su captor.

Las vibraciones intensas en las caderas de Saitama se incrementaron, instinto y fuego puro venido desde sus entrañas se apoderaron de su escasa razón, los movimientos se intensificaron y el propio Genos ya no pensaba nada, solo quería culminar de una vez por todas. EL roce de la piel del más joven enloquecía al mayor, su aroma intenso y agradable penetró en sus fosas nasales llenándole de bríos que aceleraban su corazón aún más, los músculos bien cincelados cubiertos por una leve capa de sudor brillaban con el reflejo de la luz de los rayos en el ventanal, el rubio agrandó la mirada al notar tan atento al calvo para luego sentir una intensa ola de calor y placer que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza volviendo a arquear su espalda.

Las doradas pupilas del rubio brillaron con el reflejo del vendaval que hacía eco en el ambiente de la sala, Saitama se hundió en aquéllos preciosos ojos y juró ver el mismísimo cielo en ellos, deseaba devorarlo y sumergirse en su cálido interior, darle duro hasta el fondo y romperlo en mil pedazos, ansiaba marcarlo como suyo igual que un hierro candente y que nadie lo tocase. Los dos parecían sincronizados a su propio ritmo ya, sus respiraciones acaloradas solo caldeaban más el ambiente sin importar nada, solo seguir a su instinto básico.

Ésta vez ambos ejes erectos volvieron a estallar en blanco semen nuevamente pero la manipulación continuó una y otra vez, como si el ansia del calvo no tuviera límites… y en realidad parecía no tenerlo, sus cuerpos húmedos de sudor entremezclados aumentaban el calor con el roce, el mismo infierno los abrasaba en una pira viviente arrastrándoles a un sitio desconocido, ya nada más eran los dos y solo eso sabían. Luego de un largo rato sumidos en jadeos y gruñidos cual fieras, pegajosos sus cuerpos por el semen y el sudor de ambos, Saitama tenía fruncido el ceño en señal de angustia y éxtasis al ver el rostro de Genos.

El rubio tenía una sublime expresión de arrebato y devoción, suplicando con la mirada porque le tomara ahí mismo, tenerlo dentro de sí y que lo llenara con el fuego que el poderoso cuerpo del calvo exhalaba. Su voz se desmadejaba en gemidos dulces sin poder articular palabra alguna ya que su mente era un caos, su pecho subía y bajaba desordenadamente mientras Saitama asentía complacido y una tremenda vibración sincronizada de ambos los sacudía con fuerza, el orgasmo los golpeó igual que una bola de demolición, sus ejes soltaron al unísono su esencia líquida y viscosa, blanca y ardiente sobre sus abdómenes bien trabajados, seguido de una serie de sacudidas que estremecieron sus cuerpos hasta quedar exhaustos.

La risa del calvo era de gozo y deleite, sacándole tremendos y roncos jadeos de cansancio ya que ni siquiera tuvo que penetrar al rubio aunque lo deseara con vehemencia, Saitama soltó las manos de Genos y terminó reposando encima de él mientras enterraba su nariz en la clavícula del menor, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo la húmeda piel contra la suya. El calvo admitió nunca haber experimentado tal emoción en pelea alguna, era tan demoledora y cálida… ardiente igual que el núcleo de una estrella, podía tocarle y ser envuelto en todo su esplendor sin ser consumido aunque lo deseara. La sensación era adictiva e increíble como si le inyectaran de golpe la adrenalina de un millón de personas, cada célula de su cuerpo estaba plétora de energía vibrante y no podía creer del todo que el muchacho fuera capaz de desencadenar tales sensaciones.

Saitama estaba fatigado pero se sentía más vivo que nunca, no podía explicar la extraña sensación en su pecho y el irrefrenable deseo de esconder a su ahora preciado rehén, aunque era una locura el solo pensarlo tenía que admitir que era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía… ¿Satisfecho?

¿Qué podía aspirar en ésta vida? Como cuando era adolescente y trabajaba en el puesto de ramen de su madre afloró ésta pregunta, parecía ridículo pero en ése momento lo tenía todo o así se percibía. Era como estar en paz consigo mismo y con el resto del mundo, Genos era el único que desataba semejantes emociones en él quien fuera tan apático toda su vida, carente de interés en algo o alguien y llegó a la conclusión de no compartir con nadie al adolescente cautivo. Vigilaría en cada momento a Genos y mataría a todo aquél que siquiera lo mirara de un mal modo ¡Era suyo y de nadie más! La egoísta y posesiva sensación lo hizo tomar al joven durmiente para acapararle ente sus poderosos brazos.

-No sé cómo lo haces, pero logras sorprender a alguien tan vacío como yo—Murmuró de forma extraña, su voz era profunda y hueca tratando de reprimir una risita apagada, sus dedos peinaban el suave cabello del muchacho ya apelmazado en su cuero cabelludo—No eres un insulso mocoso como pensaba cuando te vi ése día.

Genos gimió con los ojos cerrados mientras el calvo se agazapaba sobre él, como león encima de su presa lamió la oreja del más joven, degustó la sal de su sudor con avidez y volvió a murmurarle en tono acalorado:

-Y me saciaré contigo todas las veces que sean necesarias.

El rubio no se percataba de nada por estar muy agotado, respiraba hondo y se estremecía levemente cuando la mano del calvo acariciaba su cabello húmedo de sudor, el calvo no se arrepentía de nada de lo que le había hecho, le gustó y tal vez lo volvería a hacer aún y que lo viera tan fatigado e indefenso. Solo Genos lo hacía sentir vigorizado en toda la extensión de la palabra con todo y pese a ser el causante de las desgracias del rubio, pero eso ya no importaba porque era cosa del pasado, aunque el muchacho le odiara desde lo más profundo de su ser Saitama ya lo había decidido.

Como le dijera en ése instante...

"Ninguno de nosotros quisimos que las cosas tomaran éste rumbo"

¿Qué es lo que oscurece a un hombre? ¿Cómo es que se endurece su corazón?

Todos tenemos razones para ser como somos… Saitama no era la excepción, una vez fue un hombre común y corriente a simple vista, un tipo calvo de mirada extraviada y ausente de toda vitalidad. Mirar en sus pupilas oscuras era como ver el fondo de un agujero, al grado que parecía absorber la luz circundante e incluso la vida misma.

Ahora el abismo en sus ojos miraba hacia la luz de un par de gloriosas orbes doradas, enérgicas y altaneras…la oscuridad llamaba al resplandor de aquéllas dos estrellas tan brillantes, eran luciérnagas cautivadas por el negro y solitario vacío de ésas pupilas, ahora el reluciente fulgor estaba atrapado y era tan frágil e indefenso pero al mismo tiempo indomable. La flama no se extinguiría mas era obvio que tampoco podría huir de su captor.

No hay bien sin mal

No hay amor sin odio

No hay inocencia sin lujuria

La oscuridad más terrible no es la que rodea, es la que te habita

Y la luz más bella no es la que te ilumina, sino la que se asoma en los ojos desde adentro.

 **N/A**

 **Muchas gracias por leer ésta historia, todavía me queda un capítulo más así que no sufran xD trabajo en ello, reitero mis disculpas si me he retrasado en el capítulo del "Espejo tiene dos caras" pero no pude resistirme a hacer éste , mi eterna gratitud por la paciencia que me han tenido… ya saben son cosas de trabajo y de familia pero sigo en lo mío y no es x sangrona q actualice lento xD no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas tampoco, gracias a Romina Misa Misa …Laura Paty , Ini Chan espero también te agrade y Kar Antunez que aunque no nos veamos como antes no me olvido de ti xD y gracias otra vez a mi esposo por apoyarme en nuestras teorías locas con que lo torturo y vuelvo loco jajaja, esperen que concluiré éste fic 3**


	2. Chapter 2 The beast s touch

**The beast´s touch**

" **Quiero esconder la verdad**

 **Quiero protegerte**

 **Pero con la bestia adentro**

 **No hay ningún lugar en el que**

 **Podamos escondernos**

 **No importa lo que engendremos**

 **Estamos hechos de codicia,**

 **Esta es la llegada de mi reino**

 **Esta es la llegada de mi reino"**

"Y a veces un pecado es la entrada al paraíso". Alguien dijo alguna vez ¿Cómo una palabra puede sacudir hasta cuestionar las convicciones? ¿Qué hechizo invoca a nuestros más oscuros y básicos instintos?

Una simple palabra puede volver tu sueño en pesadilla.

Genos siempre fue un chico de familia con los problemas típicos del adolescente, entrando a la etapa famosa de… "la edad de la punzada" donde se cuestiona la autoridad y la biología hace estragos. El día del encuentro con Saitama solo fue el pináculo de sus desdichas pues había salido con ellos más a fuerza que por gusto, el paseo suponía un momento para fortalecer lazos debido a las ocupaciones de ambos padres, claro a costa de posponer una salida con unos amigos a un centro comercial por parte del chico… sobra decir que no le causó gracia alguna al rubio y que luego de poner todo el empeño del mundo para hacer insoportable la tardeada a medio de represalia, al fin terminó por discutir con su padre al grado de tirarle una crepa que le comprara para calmarle, Genos huyó de ellos cuando su madre le propinó una cachetada por grosero hasta el momento en que un gran clamor de personas lo detuvo, algunas de ellas lo empujaron y de pronto solo pudo escuchar a su madre decir que huyera del fragor de una batalla frente a él, su padre lo empujaba con fuerza mientras una gran sombra se cernía sobre ellos.

El rubio fue a dar de bruces a una gran grieta en el suelo y lo único que pudo escuchar fueron los breves gritos sobre él, silenciados abruptamente por un gran golpe seco. Genos salió arrastrándose un tramo de la grieta de no más de tres metros de fondo, era larga y zigzagueante como serpiente pero todo a su alrededor era desastre, sin embargo al darse la vuelta para llamar a sus padres fue interrumpido de tajo ante el horror frente a sus ojos.

El adolescente sintió que sus piernas la fallaron, la gravedad lo venció y cayó de rodillas ante la cruenta imagen, la causa de la enorme sombra y del ruido espantoso al ser arrojado a la grieta era un autobús que había aplastado a un gran número de personas…sus padres incluidos. En el fragor de la batalla entre Saitama y el héroe corrupto el vehículo había salido volando, lo más triste del caso es que justo bajo de una de las ruedas delanteras, los cadáveres de sus padres sobresalían de entre el humo la sangre y sus cuerpos destrozados.

Después de tanto tiempo y hoy en día… Genos aún se sentía culpable de haber sido grosero e infantil con su familia, jamás podría pedir perdón ni volver el tiempo atrás para no haber huido así de sus padres y evitar el fatal encuentro. Ahora su futuro era más incierto que aquél día en que se cruzaron los caminos de él y Saitama, nunca pensó que su obsesión por estudiar al calvo y encontrar una debilidad lo llevaría tan lejos, ni siquiera que estuviera ahora en sus manos.

Su intención de buscar venganza era una locura y aunque fuera un muchacho amargado, rudo y curtido Genos no podía hacer oído sordo a su instinto de conservación. Decir airadamente que hubiera muerto antes de ser tocado por Saitama era una falacia, una parte de él estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no tener la suficiente convicción para sostenerlo, pero al ver en persona la gran capacidad de destrucción que poseía "la bestia de ciudad Z"… su miedo a morir fue más fuerte, comprobando al estar atrapado entre aquéllas poderosas manos que su fin sería por demás inminente si tentaba su cólera.

Su mente le decía que tal vez sufría una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo, una dependencia y apego hacia su secuestrador, alguna vez leyó una novela sobre un caso así con terroristas e incluso la víctima los defendía y llegó a ayudar en sus misiones. El control y la intimidación podrían alimentar el odio… así como afectar de alguna manera el miedo y ser controlado por el instinto de supervivencia.

Podía lidiar con eso…relativamente es lógico en una situación extrema.

Pero su mente y su corazón eran otra cosa distinta…una continua pugna en contra de su cordura.

"¿Por qué respondí? ¡Debía darme asco! ¡Mi cuerpo se deleitó con lo que me hizo! ¡Quería más! ¿Qué me está haciendo ése hombre?"

Genos estaba tan contrariado por todo lo ocurrido, una mezcla de ira y vergüenza lo asaltaba… de verdad había disfrutado el toque del calvo y muy en su interior supo que quedó insatisfecho, deseó tanto en aquél momento que concluyera pero dentro de él y no quería admitir su tremenda frustración.

Era como si le hubieran dado a probar una droga en una pequeña dosis, lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacer claudicar su voluntad y caer a sus pies por más.

Recargado sobre la lavadora y sentado en el piso mientras esperaba a que la secadora terminara su labor, se mecía para adelante y para atrás inútilmente tratando de recuperar su paz mental, pero el cerebro del rubio era un panal de abejas encabritadas de tanto pensar en lo ocurrido hace dos semanas. El joven tenía días sin poder dormir bien tratando de no bajar la guardia desde aquélla intensa noche de lluvia, tenía la sospecha por no decir el temor fehaciente que se repitiera su asalto y ésta vez lo concluyera, el otro motivo eran todas sus dudas existenciales desatadas desde ésa vez.

El rubio emitió un gruñido sordo tratando de ahogarlo entre sus rodillas flexionadas, era todo demasiado complicado desde aquélla noche. Aunque Saitama mantenía una curiosa distancia entre ambos, era su mirada aguzada y su sonrisa maliciosa la que le sacudía hasta la médula de los huesos, seguía orgulloso de hacerlo rendirse a su toque y eso enojaba al rubio… y lo frustraba de alguna forma, sentía que el calvo se regodeaba de ser su dueño por completo.

Saitama le había arrebatado su libertad, aun y que algo o alguien pudiera exterminar a "la bestia de ciudad Z"… Genos siempre recordaría que él fue el dueño de su destino.

Pasado un buen rato y a pesar que seguía muy enojado con el calvo… el joven seguía divagando pero un poco más sereno, tratando de buscar la lógica en todo. Tenía que admitir que desde que conoció a aquél hombre lo que más le intrigaba era su fijación con el aroma de él, lo percibía a veces tenue cuando se bañaba o estaba dormido…incluso cuando estaba ausente, era como si todo el departamento o el edificio entero estuviera penetrado con su olor, sin embargo otras ocasiones era intenso y para nada desagradable, era perfumado como las maderas finas y no podía ignorarlo ya.

Genos no encontraba otra explicación a esto, tal vez el hecho que Saitama en su práctica de comer monstruos hubiera cambiado su morfología como un tipo de mutación, algún factor genético en los kaijines quizás era lo que predominaba en él. Por lo que el adolescente presumía que algo en el consumo de monstruos pudo hacer cambios en sus feromonas o su sistema endócrino…quizás lo había cambiado a él también ¡Cómo saberlo!

Finalmente el joven se dio por vencido y dejó que el sueño le envolviera aunque estuviera en la lavandería, Saitama no lo molestaría porque había salido a una de sus "campañas de limpieza" de kaijines, últimamente eran más frecuentes éstas "misiones personales" pues según el calvo detestaba que cualquier criatura merodeara cerca o a varias cuadras del edificio, además… algunas de éstas campañas todavía eran pagadas muy bien y quizás había sido solicitado, debía aprovechar un momento y descansar.

Quería pensar a veces que solo le daba su espacio… pero dudaba y mucho que estuviera arrepentido de propasarse aquélla noche. Finalmente el cansancio lo venció y ni siquiera escuchó el timbre de la secadora, el cuarto de lavado era pequeño pero le reconfortaba los nervios el aroma a suavizante y jabón, le parecía muy cálido y agradable mientras se acurrucaba en el tapete, el único sitio seguro que conocía hasta ahora pues ni en aquél viejo cuartucho donde vivió le hizo sentir protegido.

Genos despertó unas horas después bastante confundido, un aroma a limpio y nuevo despedía la sábana ligera que le cubriera, era como si hubiera caído literalmente en coma ya que sentía el cuerpo pesado y muy lento, le dolían las articulaciones un poco además que le costaba trabajo reaccionar, por un instante no sabía dónde estaba hasta que reconoció el austero departamento, se encontraba sentado en un futon pero no era el de Saitama y eso lo sacó de balance… hasta que una voz conocida le dijo:

-La cena está lista bella durmiente – Saitama terminaba de cocinar un sencillo plato de ramen, el rubio se levantó con lentitud y se aproximó a tomar los cuencos y los vasos para poner la mesa.

\- Compré un nuevo futon más grande, tiré el viejo porque me cansé de él y sin embargo el que está hecho polvo es otro –Genos volteó a verlo, parecía un zombie con el cabello revuelto y la sombra gris bajo sus ojos—Parece como si hubieras dormido en una revolvedora de concreto.

La burla del calvo no le hizo gracia alguna y mucho menos la sonrisa maliciosa que esbozaba al llevar la comida, pero aun así obedeció ya que tenía hambre. Desde aquélla noche el rubio siempre andaba de malas y prácticamente mudo, Saitama lejos de molestarse por el enojo de Genos aprovechaba para bullearlo, al menos lo hacía reaccionar cuando quería aparentar frialdad el menor, soltaba un breve gruñido o a veces un intenso sonrojo en su rostro y con eso parecía estar satisfecho… o al menos lo quería pensar así el calvo.

Saitama seguía con una tremenda curiosidad por las sensaciones en su cuerpo, el estar cerca del rubio y aspirar su aroma lo ponía extraño…tenso y a la vez nervioso, si miraba dentro de sus pupilas doradas era como fundirse en oro y descubrió que le fascinaba, quería meterse en sus ojos como si así pudiera atrapar su alma, envolverse en su aura hasta dominarle y terminar por hacerle bajar la mirada… era un placer culposo y no negaba que era intencional el abochornarlo de ésa manera, marcar la pauta de quién era el que mandaba al renuente joven y cuantas veces le viniera en gana recalcárselo. Sin embargo estaba el hecho que no podía hacer oídos sordos a la vocecita en su cerebro, ésa que le conminaba a consumar lo iniciado aquélla noche.

Si por el calvo fuera Genos dormiría junto a él todas las noches aun contra su voluntad…incluso la idea de atarle le pasó por la mente, pero también estaba el hecho que ser agresivo no serviría mucho para lo que de verdad ansiaba, por alguna razón estaba seguro que así no encontraría lo que buscaba… algo que ni siquiera tenía la certeza que era pero solo Genos podría saciar, su mente era un cúmulo de contradicciones pues en serio quería agarrarlo y dejar sin rienda sus deseos más oscuros, pero al mismo tiempo lo frenaba como si tratara de evitar una gran tragedia o error. Saitama no sabía nada de relaciones afectivas y solo se guiaba por instinto, por tanto aquéllas emociones y conjeturas le intrigaban… pero no le molestaban.

Hace tanto tiempo que había perdido la capacidad de sentir algo… el mostrar aquéllas sensaciones poco a poco era algo muy novedoso para él.

Así pues Saitama se conformaba con vigilar al rubio en el sofá donde dormía, podría comprarle un futon propio pero ni de loco lo haría, aunque anhelara volver a sentir su calor y la suavidad de su piel como aquélla noche de tormenta, Genos tomaría su sitio junto a él por voluntad propia y sería mucho más gratificante para su hasta entonces frío y negro corazón.

Saitama enciende el televisor solo para molestar más al rubio y sacarle unas palabras aunque fueran improperios. Genos mira de reojo la pantalla escuchando las noticias, sabía que buscaba llamar su atención pero no le daría gusto, seguía enfadado con el calvo y aunque fuera su esclavo no quería dirigirle mucho la palabra, el rubio se arrepentía de haber sentido un dejo de empatía al investigar el proceso que enfrentara Saitama en el pasado, sus irregularidades en el caso que lo llevó al manicomio y la posibilidad de ser una víctima de las circunstancias… no era que lo justificara de ser el enemigo público número uno del mundo entero, mucho menos que lo eximiera de ser la causa de su tragedia, era cuestión de convicciones y balance. Mismo que se había ido al carajo cuando tuvo la feliz ocurrencia de tocarle y arrastrarlo a sensaciones nunca experimentadas, para Saitama era como ver a una colegiala enojada y le divertía lejos de encabritarse.

Las noticias sacaron de sus cavilaciones a Genos y lo volvieron a la realidad, los ataques de los kaijines se recrudecían cada día más, por esto mismo se había quedado en la calle aunque tuviera sospechas que fuera a causa del calvo para variar. La televisión comenzó a fallar y el rubio murmura molesto llamando la atención de Saitama:

-¿Qué carajos le pasa a la tele?

De pronto y tras un parpadeo, la sombra de un gigantesco kaijin llenó la pantalla a pesar de la distorsión, se escuchaban gritos desesperados de los reporteros en la calle y tras un angustioso y corto alarido de dolor, la interrupción de la señal dio paso a un terrible rostro en cuyas manos sostenían la cámara del camarógrafo muerto. Se trataba de un humanoide barbado con gran melena negra y cuerpo fuerte rojo cubierto también de pelambre azabache, sobresalían sus colmillos inferiores unos centímetros fuera de la comisura de la boca, Saitama estaba inmóvil con actitud indiferente mientras tomaba unos bollos rellenos que había comprado previamente, Genos agrandó la mirada horrorizado de ver tal criatura y sus palabras frente al aparato:

-Soy Mekisto el amo de los inferux y vengo a limpiar el terreno para construir mi reinado, ustedes escoria humana solo servirán de alimento a mis huestes, nos divertiremos antes de lamer la médula de sus huesos y aquéllos monstruos que interfieran en nuestro camino los mataremos para exhibir sus indignas pieles, reclamo éste lugar como territorio inferux y únicamente no nos meteremos con el hogar del devorador de kaijines… ¡El demonio blanco será respetado por mis huestes mientras nos deje reclamar éste mundo!

La transmisión volvió al canal de televisión luego de apagarse abruptamente por destruir la cámara, el noticiero exhibía ahora una serie de imágenes dantescas donde kaijines de todas clases y formas sembraban el caos en ciudad A lidereados por aquél abominable ente.

"La bestia de ciudad Z es el ser más poderoso de por aquí y si no lo tienes de enemigo podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana"

Éste fue el pensamiento de Genos luego de escuchar el macabro discurso y podía entender la lógica del monstruo. No era coincidencia que la zona donde vivían parecía ser evitada por los monstruos, deducía que era por el aroma de Saitama por la que lo evitaban, reconociéndole de alguna forma como un depredador peligroso igual que con los animales en la selva, tal vez por el consumo de carne de kaijin de manera frecuente al menos… quizás exudaba algo por la piel igual que si comieras ajo crudo, era como si ese aroma se mezclara con el ambiente y el aire de ciudad Z ya que despedía un singular y muy tenue olor al menos para el rubio, pero estaba el ataque a su departamento y trabajo.

Genos dedujo que los monstruos más grandes y fuertes no se acercaban por donde vivían porque el aire estaba tan concentrado de aromas de kaijines depredadores y pasaba desapercibido el del calvo, los pequeños le temían…pero fuera de ciudad Z era otra cosa, como animales territoriales en zona de caza lo notaban igual que una gran amenaza y oponente. No tenía dudas de ésta teoría pero tampoco tenía pruebas.

Lo único que sabía era que aquél modesto y aislado departamento era el sitio más seguro del lugar. Pero el ver a tanta gente huir de aquél ataque le hizo recordar su viejo trauma, encendida por la impotencia de no tener habilidades o medios para ayudar a la gente, Genos se mordió el labio inferior de coraje y volteó a mirar a Saitama que se veía más entretenido en acomodarse para una siesta. El rubio encolerizó dando un manotazo fuerte en la mesita y levantó la voz:

-¡Cómo puedes estar ahí durmiendo una siesta! Ciudad A está siendo arrasada por ésas bestias y tú aquí holgazaneando ¿De verdad no harás nada para detener a este monstruo? matara a miles de inocentes y …

Saitama se levanta con aire extrañado y el ceño fruncido por el atrevimiento del menor a gritarle, el ambiente se tornó pesado cuando las pupilas oscuras del calvo se clavaron en Genos que insistía en retarle con la mirada, la voz del calvo rasgó el ambiente con áspero tono:

-¿Por qué crees tú que habría de interesarme? Corrijo… ¿Por qué crees que debería hacer algo por personas que no me importan? Los kaijines siempre han atacado todas las ciudades en todo el mundo, es como una gran plaga de cucarachas y nos hemos acostumbrado a ellas.

Genos enmudeció sorpresivamente ante la respuesta, la densa sombra de Saitama lo cubrió al acercársele de forma intimidante mientras éste continuaba con tono irónico:

-Creo que te has confundido conmigo niño bonito, no soy nadie para andar salvado a un mundo que se puede ir al carajo, mientras no me molesten por mí pueden hacer lo que quieran. Este maldito monstruo de mierda no quiere nada conmigo y esto no es de tu incumbencia… tu nunca saldrás herido mientras estés aquí ¿Por qué querría salvar a personas molestas y qué ganaría a cambio yo?

El rubio se estremeció con fuerza ante el reclamo del calvo, toda la ira e impotencia acumulada desde hace meses en su ser se arremolinó en sus entrañas igual que el magma ardiente de un volcán activo, ni siquiera titubeó en espetarle en la cara su total desacuerdo a Saitama:

-¡Porque tú acabaste con todos los héroes! ¡Tú destruiste la Asociación!—Alzó más alto y fuerte la voz del menor, su cuerpo se estremeció de impotencia e ira contenida mientras las pupilas oscuras de Saitama se encendían en un tono rojizo, era igual que ver la flama de una fogata, el ambiente se hizo más fúnebre y sombrío al punto que Genos sintió como se tensaban sus entrañas igual que cuerdas de violín.

-Hace mucho que no te ponías así de imprudente y bocón "niño bonito"—La mano de Saitama voló al rostro del muchacho tomándole con firmeza del mentón, acercándolo al grado de sentir su respiración cálida y el roce de su nariz en su piel.

El rubio se estremeció ante el toque y quedó paralizado por las pupilas oscuras del calvo, igual que un ratoncito apresado por una serpiente esperaba que aquél hombre lo lastimara de alguna forma… o algo peor, pero la sonrisa maliciosa que esbozaba le hizo temer más.

-Ya no estás tan modosito y eso me gusta Genos, eso de responder monosílabos se tornaba aburrido… pero no me has respondido ¿Por qué crees que debería intervenir con una sociedad que solapa y premia hipócritas vestidos de héroes? Corruptos y asesinos disfrazados de guardianes del orden—Genos tragó grueso cuando el calvo lo acercó más a su rostro, presionándole con firmeza sus mejillas con sus dedos.

Saitama escudriñó sus doradas pupilas y continuó siseando con un denso tono grave y ronco, rozando sus labios en la afilada nariz del rubio.

-A las autoridades y el gobierno no les importa enviar a un cuarto acojinado a un pobre diablo mientras encubren a un "héroe" inmoral, la gente sólo escucha lo que quiere y de quien quiere pues se fanatizan con cualquier bastardo que usa trajes vistosos, tenga buen físico y sea atractivo o con poderes increíbles para "apoyarles" con dinero y manteniéndolos como si fuera una maldita obligación, apareciendo en comerciales y películas o sacando discos como cualquier estrella, no importando lo soberbio o engreído que fuesen ni que se sintieran como dioses ante la idiotez de la gente.

El calvo se deleita al ver cómo Genos entrecierra sus ojos de manera dócil, aquél hombre y su aroma tan penetrante le envolvían volviéndole pequeño… frágil, la presencia de Saitama era muy pesada y lo dominaba en cada extensión de su ser más allá de las paredes de aquél departamento, el breve estremecimiento de su cuerpo complacía al mayor pues demostraba su control sobre el rubio, acorralando al necio joven con su siniestro tono oscuro y su densa aura que amenazaba con asfixiarle.

-Los poderosos les apoyaban para hacer su trabajo sucio y quien le fuera inútil solo le daban las migajas, desplazaron a la policía para meter una empresa privada de "seguridad", créeme niño bonito… la maldita asociación sólo era una tapadera para recibir dinero del gobierno y donaciones de los ilusos que creyeron en ella enriqueciendo a unos cuantos, lavando las ganancias y evitando impuestos pero no hacían la gran cosa de diferencia contra los monstruos o la delincuencia… ciudad A se benefició mucho de ello al ser la sede y si quieren recuperar su precioso orden, pues tendrán que trabajar por ello solos, las ciudades se pudren y se erigen monumentos a la corrupción en posiciones de poder, aunque grite la gente como matadero lleno de cerdos yo solo desviaré la mirada y diré "no".

Saitama atrapó los labios del menor con fiereza y juró que aquélla respiración agitada lo encendía, ahora lo tenía prendido de su nuca para que no escapase y se alejó un momento para deleitarse con la sumisa actitud de Genos. Si por el calvo fuera ahí mismo lo arrastraría con él para saciar su instinto, el rubio estaba a su completa merced y servido en charola de plata como manjar de reyes… hasta que el menor murmuró en tono quedo y trémulo:

-Y las personas débiles… que no pueden defenderse, las mujeres y los niños o los ancianos ¿También les darás la espalda?—El calvo lo miró intensamente y de manera severa, casi lo sacude al responderle:

-No quieras manipularme Genos… lo que menos tengo en mi haber es ser empático con una muchedumbre de desconocidos, pierdes tu tiempo.

La mirada del rubio estaba cargada de un extraño brillo que llamó poderosamente la atención del calvo, era como ver un par de ámbares pulidos y lustrosos como estrellas, los labios estaban entreabiertos y temblorosos además de sentir su respiración agitada por la emoción. Su corazón casi se detiene extasiado por el rostro del más joven al descubrir un traslúcido líquido que se negaba a asomarse y escapar de sus párpados entrecerrados, la voz de Genos se escapó en un casi inaudible sollozo de impotencia y desesperación, reflejando el miedo y todo aquél desasosiego que lo conmocionara el día en que mató a sus padres sin percatarse.

El corazón de Saitama brincó de forma extraña en su pecho y su sonrisa se hizo más oscura y amplia.

-Niño bonito ¿Qué me darías a cambio?

Genos alzó la ceja derecha extrañado y tragó saliva ante la mirada del calvo, era igual que ver un áspid al acecho calculando su próximo ataque, Saitama acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y su sonrisa hizo que el menor se tensara más, la voz del mayor se hizo un murmullo tan quedo y cada palabra era como sentir el roce del terciopelo en su piel, nublaba sus sentidos y sus pensamientos, su mente estaba atenta a la suave tesitura impresa en aquélla voz:

-Ya sabes Genos… si yo salvo a ésos inútiles llorones no será gratis ¿Cómo me convencerás? ¿Qué harás por mí?

El rubio cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración jadeante y quiso sacudir su cabeza para despejar su mente confusa ¿Qué clase de poder estaba usando el calvo con él ahora? ¿Acaso era una especie de control mental o sugestión hipnótica? No tenía idea de cómo lo hacía pero el muchacho no tenía defensa contra aquélla voz, sus pensamientos y emociones corrían desbocados recordando el dolor del pasado… los gritos de angustia de la gente que huía de pavor, ya no sabía si era el ruido de la televisión o su propia mente turbada.

Odiaba sentirse tan inútil…detestaba la impotencia y Saitama le brindaba la oportunidad de cimentar un cambio, la calma que tanto necesitaba ahora con solo ceder a un deseo y sus entrañas parecían hervir. Finalmente Genos se dejó arrastrar por ésa voz queda y aterciopelada, una frase que sabía sería su perdición pero que ya no podía reprimir…muchas vidas estaban en juego y aunque su instinto de preservación era tan fuerte como su orgullo, la angustia de tener en sus manos el destino de muchos en ése momento lo sobrepasaba.

Antes nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo… hoy era distinto.

-Lo que tú quieras, haré lo que tú quieras… a-amo—Respondió Genos con voz temblorosa y el calvo repasó su pulgar sobre los labios delgados mientras dejaba escapar una risita lúgubre y grave.

Y así como una exhalación el menor sintió cómo caía directo al suelo, una leve brisa abanicó su rubio cabello mientras escuchaba la puerta del departamento cerrarse abruptamente. El muchacho se sorprendió al encontrarse solo y de no ser porque alcanzó a reaccionar y pudo detenerse, se hubiera dado de bruces contra el piso sin más ni más.

Saitama había desaparecido y el joven realmente se preguntaba si en verdad le haría caso, acababa de vender su alma al diablo por un puñado de desconocidos, gente que nada tenía que ver con él y tal vez nunca sabrían que acababa de sellar su destino en las manos del calvo. Pero no podía quedarse así nada más de brazos cruzados sabiendo que otros sufrirían lo mismo que él en su momento, la desesperación… la injusticia de no haber tenido los medios para ayudar a quienes sufrieron pérdidas o murieron aquél día incluyendo su familia, era algo que lo atormentaba y le hacía sentirse desgraciado por haber salido sin un rasguño.

Genos no encontró otra forma para ayudar a ésa gente en apuros, eximir la culpa de seguir vivo, de algo que no estuvo en sus manos. Saitama tenía el poder para encargarse de aquéllos seres y el rubio era el único que podía ofrecer algo para convencerlo de intervenir y salvar la ciudad. Tal desprendimiento fascinaba aún más a "la bestia de ciudad Z", un Genos completamente diferente al que conoció aquélla vez en el restaurante, un joven que era lo suficientemente seguro y soberbio como para desafiarlo arriesgándose a plantarle cara e insultarlo sin pestañear.

Y ahora casi de rodillas ése mismo Genos le pedía salvar a una punta de desconocidos, Saitama no podía entenderlo pero en parte no le gustaba ver al rubio sacrificándose de ese modo por un montón de imbéciles desgraciados, gente ingrata que ni siquiera le apoyaron el día que llegó al restaurante y lo dejaron solo con la carga… como si fuera su deber o su responsabilidad y el rubio ni idea tenía de esto, pudo haberlo matado en un día malo y sólo sería uno más en la estadística de la mortalidad. Pero la nobleza y docilidad de Genos era demasiado tentador para el calvo ¡Ésa gente ni lo merecía! Casi podía reírse y le molestaba pues quería ser de cierta forma el centro de atención del más joven, ahora podía aprovechar la coyuntura para acercarse más al reacio chico pues no le negaría nada.

Tenía el control absoluto… y disfrutaría de ello.

Luego de unas tres horas el muchacho seguía esperando en el departamento, estaba en penumbras ya que una suave pero densa lluvia se había desatado, Genos estaba tan atónito que ni siquiera recogió la cocina, tampoco pudo seguir viendo la televisión porque unos quince minutos después que Saitama se fuera hubo un apagón. En medio de la oscuridad se replegó en el futon y se envolvió en el cobertor, trataba de mantener la calma y la mente en blanco pero era inútil.

El corazón del rubio seguía acelerado por la sorna sonrisa de Saitama y recordando cada palabra proferida de manera voluntaria hacia él ¡No podía creer que incluso lo llamase "amo"!

Genos quería convencerse de que hizo lo correcto y de forma espontánea, pero una parte minúscula de él le decía otra cosa, su propio cuerpo parecía reclamarle todas las veces que el aroma del calvo lo atraía de manera irremisible. El adolescente percibía el humor de Saitama en todas partes del apartamento, incluso desde que estaba en las escaleras podía olerlo, ni se diga al recordar los eventos de aquélla noche en que el calvo lo arrastró a un mundo de sensaciones que no había experimentado.

El masturbarse solo no se comparaba con el calor de la mano de Saitama en su eje, el tacto de su piel quizás no era suave… de hecho era tosco y rudo aunque gentil dentro de lo que cabía, pero era inolvidable la impresión que quedara grabada en su mente y su cuerpo. Aquél hombre lo estaba cambiando poco a poco y lo peor del caso es que no parecía desagradarle.

"E- es un trato justo"

Y en ése instante escuchó los firmes pasos del calvo por el pasillo exterior y la llave girar en el cerrojo, aún y que se retirara las botas Saitama su caminar no cambió de intensidad haciendo que Genos se cubriera por completo con el cobertor, su captor se dejó caer pesadamente en el futon y suspiró mientras estiraba los brazos hasta escuchar crujir las articulaciones. El rubio se acurrucó aún más dentro del cobertor pues no podía enfrentar la mirada del calvo, no después de haber cedido su completa voluntad y orgullo que era lo único que trataba de mantener incólume.

-La gente en serio puede ser tan molesta y más histérica, pero no me tomó mucho tiempo encargarme del tipo y sus esbirros, demasiada palabrería tú sabes.

La mano de Saitama aterrizó en una sonora nalgada sobre Genos y éste salió de su refugio protestando enojado:

-¡AY! ¡ESO DUELE CABRÓN!—Saitama se ríe al ver al menor rojo como tomate hasta las orejas, sobando la zona mientras el calvo se le acerca al punto de rozar ambas narices.

Genos traga saliva pues está acorralado contra el sofá y Saitama levanta su mentón.

-Una promesa es una promesa niño bonito, yo cumplí mi parte ahora mantendrás tu palabra.

El tono era enérgico y su expresión se hizo intensa y lúgubre, los ojos rojizos del villano resplandecieron complacidos pues el muchacho se estremeció al tiempo que pasaba saliva.

-Voy a tocar lo quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera… ¿Estamos? –Genos agrandó la mirada con gesto angustiado, apretando los dientes con fuerza por la forma en que era intimidado, su ceja izquierda tembló con un dejo de impotencia y todavía su orgullo tomó la palabra de forma inconsciente:

-¿Tienes pruebas?—Saitama alza la ceja derecha y agranda la mirada con gesto altivo respondiendo con tono autoritario:

-¡Miren quién regresó! ¿Todavía lo dudas?—El calvo se levantó y se dirigió al buró, conocía cada rincón de su departamento y no se tropezó ni titubeó, abrió el cajón del mueble sacando una linterna y encendiéndola, la luz blanca le hizo parpadear al muchacho y luego de un momento miró a donde alumbraba.

El calvo usaba su traje negro con guantes rojo oscuro y su capa gris, había un extraño olor nauseabundo que emanaba de él… y entonces se hizo la luz en el lugar, el muchacho hizo un mohín de sorpresa al ver las manchas violáceas de algo viscoso sobre su pecho y brazos, incluso su mentón estaba manchado, el calvo respondió ante la cara atónita del rubio:

-Creo que responde tu duda, lo bueno es que regresó la luz y así podré bañarme tranquilamente, así que espera un rato que ya salgo.

Genos tragó saliva sin dejar de ver a Saitama enfilando hacia el baño, desnudándose en el camino poco a poco y de forma intencional, el muchacho no pudo ocultar su sonrojo por no poder quitar su vista de la perfecta línea en la curvatura de la espalda del calvo. Se levantó raudo para cambiar el cobertor manchado con aquélla sangre violácea, muy contrariado destendio el futon aprisa y buscó ropa limpia para evitar pensar en el cuerpo bien torneado de su captor… cosa que no sucedió porque seguía analizando mentalmente cada línea y músculo que sus pupilas captaran.

Luego de un rato Saitama se acostó al lado del rubio en el futon y aprovechó para encararlo con sus rojizos ojos y su sorna sonrisa, la intensidad de su fulgor le hizo bajar la vista al menor pues levantó su brazo derecho dando a entender que se acercara, Genos pasó saliva con dificultad y aceptó recostarse a un lado del calvo quien lo envolvió en la frazada. Sabía de sobra que todo estaba decidido… era alguien de palabra y la cumpliría hasta el final.

Quiso darse un falso ánimo y casi suelta una carcajada sólo de pensar lo ridículo que se escuchaba, si manejaba bien las cosas entre ambos ¿Lograría hacer que Saitama cumpliera cualquier petición que le hiciera? Genos tosió un par de veces por la descabellada pregunta interna.

-¿Qué fue eso?—Se removió amodorrado el calvo, un tanto molesto por lo ruidoso que era el muchacho, éste respondió un tanto avergonzado:

-N-nada… sólo fue tos—El rubio le dio la espalda para no mostrar el intenso sonrojo a su captor, éste puso su mano sobre la cadera del muchacho haciéndole tensarse porque de repente fue rodeado por un estrecho abrazo.

Sin embargo el temor y nerviosismo poco a poco se disipó al escuchar la respiración suave seguida de pequeños ronquidos, Saitama estaba profundamente dormido y Genos atrapado en el firme pero gentil abrazo del mayor, su olor a maderas aromáticas tal vez fuera por la mezcla de su desodorante o la fina loción que había conseguido y lo envolvía. El rubio sabía que el maldito aroma se le había impregnado en cada poro de su cuerpo y lo mejor era descansar, así que se dejó llevar por el cansancio y el perfume que despedía cada rincón del lugar.

Era extraño todo lo que pensaba ahora del olor del calvo…pero no necesariamente desagradable, así momentáneamente olvidó su incierto futuro y dejó que el sueño lo abrazara de manera pacífica en aquélla noche tan inquietante.

El sueño de Genos era pesado luego de tantas emociones y ya eran las dos de la tarde cuando se despertó… bueno, el sonido de un bulto caer junto a él fue lo que le hizo volver a la realidad y la voz de Saitama terminó por cimbrar la estancia:

-Aséate y ponte esto, vamos a salir –El calvo acababa de tomar un baño y solo estaba cubierto por la toalla, el muchacho se encendió de todos colores por tan tremendo despertar.

Genos se preguntaba de cuándo acá el calvo estaba más exhibicionista que nunca, se había sentado junto a él en el sillón totalmente desnudo y secando su cuerpo sin tapujos o pudor alguno, el jovencito se levantó de un salto agarrando un bulto de ropa evitando mirar de frente al mayor. Saitama sonrió complacido esperando la renuencia del menor el cual estalló totalmente sonrojado:

-¡Eres un desvergonzado! ¿C-cómo te a…?—El mayor lo interrumpió con tono de fastidio e impaciencia, haciéndole estremecer a Genos hasta la médula de los huesos:

\- ¡Ahórrate el maldito sermón mocoso y haz lo que te digo! –Genos se volvió a paralizar al ver la sombra en los oscuros ojos del villano, un fulgor escarlata se asomó en ellos y supo que eso no era bueno—Soy tu dueño niño bonito, ayer me entregaste tu voluntad por completo y no te estoy tomando parecer, vete a bañar y arréglate rápido que vamos a salir.

El chasquido de los dedos de su captor sacudió de pies a cabeza al rubio quien le ganó la prudencia por sobre su carácter, sabía que aquél brillo en ésas pupilas oscuras y la forma en que rasgaba las palabras aquél hombre era señal de la escasa paciencia que tenía ya, el recordar su juramento de obediencia terminó por hacerle bajar la guardia y acatar la orden. Saitama observó el gesto contrariado del menor mientras endurecía la mirada, el joven era una mezcla de temor e impotencia y aunque trataba de mantener el aplomo no pudo evitar estremecerse, apenas asintió lentamente con la cabeza para luego ir al baño de manera sumisa.

Luego de un rato el más joven salió a medio vestir ya que tenía problemas para ajustarse su atuendo, Saitama le había dado una yukata azul marino con un sobrio estampado a cuadros que le llegaba a los tobillos y calzaba unos tabis blancos (calcetín tipo ninja tradicional japonés el cual el pulgar está separado del resto de los dedos) mientras que él usaba uno corto hasta la cadera con un pantaloncillo a las rodillas en color vino muy simple, sujetado con una fajilla negra e iba descalzo en lo que luego se calzaba las sandalias de madera tipo zori (son sandalias japonesas, planas y con correas hechas de paja de arroz o de otras fibras vegetales, tela, madera lacada, cuero, caucho o materiales sintéticos). El calvo resopló un tanto desesperado al ver la torpeza del rubio y masculló molesto:

-Eres un desastre además de boquiflojo Genos ¿Nunca te pusiste una yukata?—El muchacho respondió de forma hosca cuando el mayor le acomodó el juban con rudeza, para luego tomar el obi color negro.

-No… nunca vestí de forma tradicional y no me agrada mucho.

-Voltéate que voy a ponerte el obi—Genos se dio la vuelta y Saitama procedió a justarle el cinto negro alrededor de su breve cintura, el calvo murmuró una oscura risita que incomodó al adolescente.

-¿Cuál es la gracia? –El mayor de pronto lo abrazó de tal forma que los brazos de Genos quedaron tras su espalda, éste se estremeció e intentó zafarse pero el calvo estrechó la cercanía entre ambos y los labios de éste rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, lo sostenía con firmeza sin ánimo de liberarle mientras olfateaba el aroma de su cabello, sus firmes manos recorrieron las redondas caderas del menor haciéndolo estremecerse y sacándole un pequeño y dulce gemido de sorpresa.

-U-ungh… ¡anh!

-Ésta posición me da muy buenas ideas niño bonito y sería genial con el obi atado a tus muñecas—Genos se tensó por las trémulas palabras de aquélla ronca voz, suave como ronroneo de felino e imponente como trueno de tormenta, no era alentador el pensar que deseaba tenerle atado e indefenso debajo de su captor.

Tampoco no podía decir que la idea no jugara traviesa en su cabeza por alguna y maldita enferma razón, quizás el cosquilleo suave y cálido en sus entrañas que parecía encenderlo como brasa. Pero no era momento para juguetear, Saitama únicamente mordisqueó con suavidad la tersa oreja del rubio, de súbito le sorprendió que el mayor deslizara en su brazo la correa de un kinchaku negro (una bolsa de tela tipo morralito para cargar cosas pequeñas) mientras el menor tragaba grueso por la insinuación y la broma enserio.

Así el calvo liberó al muchacho y lo apresuró a calzarse unos matsuri-tabi color negro (botas de tela parecidos a los tabi con suela de plástico hechas para los festivales) Genos estaba muy avergonzado y sonrojado como para poder hablarle, no sabía qué pensar de todo aquello pues no por nada le estaba dando una ropa tradicional de cierta calidad ¿Cómo la había obtenido? Era obvia la respuesta… de forma legal no ¿Para qué molestarse en conseguirle ésa ropa si nada más darían una vuelta a la manzana? Era muy fina la tela para sólo ir a la esquina y regresar.

El muchacho no quería echar a volar su imaginación demasiado, la curiosidad lo carcomía pero aun así tardó unos veinte minutos en decidirse a preguntar luego de que ya habían salido del edificio y avanzaban por las calles solitarias de ciudad Z.

-¿A dónde vamos… mi señor?—La frase sonó un poco sarcástica en los labios de Genos por el énfasis, pero no le molestó necesariamente al calvo que respondió tranquilo:

\- Cerca de aquí vi que harán un festival, es a orillas con el límite de mi territorio y pensé que sería bueno salir a estirar las piernas… porque me estoy fijando que estás ganando un poco de peso—El joven volteó a verlo con gesto ceñudo, no le importaba mucho su apariencia pero le hizo recordar el manoseo previo a sus caderas por parte de su captor, éste sonrió maliciosamente enseñando un colmillo.

El día estaba nublado y fresco todavía, bastante agradable hasta que unas gotas que eran preludio a la inminente lluvia empezaron a ser cada vez más presentes, el rubio sonrió de forma socarrona y con un falso tono aprensivo comentó para molestarlo:

-Creo que tendremos que posponerlo a-mo—Volvió a enfatizar con sorna—El mal tiempo en ésta parte es inminente.

-¿De verdad?—Agregó Saitama en lo que puso la mano en el pecho del rubio replegándole con suave firmeza al muro de un edificio—Quédate aquí no te muevas niño bonito.

Saitama jugueteaba entre sus labios una ramita delgada de un árbol que arrancó al pasar, se adelantó unos pasos mientras se posicionaba como si fuera a dar un golpe a un cuerpo invisible, flexionándolas rodillas y clavando los pies en el suelo el calvo giró su torso para cobrar impulso, extendiendo en un rápido movimiento el brazo con la palma de la mano abierta a la vez que exhalaba un poderoso grito al aire:

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!—Un golpe fuerte y seco estalló cerca del rubio y sus oídos hicieron "pop" al mismo tiempo, el impulso del impacto hecho por el calvo le hizo replegarse más al muro por la tremenda fuerza impresa, pero lo más increíble fue que el choque de aire dirigido al cielo tuvo un fenómeno increíble.

Genos pudo ver claramente como el viento arreciaba contra las nubes cuya lluvia había sido liberada ya, un nuevo golpe sordo y lejano hizo eco en el cielo nublado mientras se abría una clara brecha donde se asomaban los cálidos rayos del sol. En pocos segundos el celestial camino se extendía más y más como si alguien hubiera podado las nubes, la lluvia cesó de improviso y el rubio no daba crédito a la magnitud de la fuerza de aquél ser.

Saitama definitivamente hacía honor a su apodo de "la bestia de ciudad Z", nadie podía tener tal nivel de poder y por ello ningún héroe o asesino le había sobrevivido enfrentamiento alguno. Aquél hombre era capaz de moderar su letal golpe, únicamente para crear una onda de choque tan fuerte que podía aplacar y esparcir la lluvia con el impulso del aire… así que su fama estaba más que bien cimentada.

-Bien ahora sigamos que quiero comer y beber algo que valga la pena—El calvo toma de la muñeca a Genos con cierta rudeza y lo obliga a seguirle el paso, el muchacho por momentos miraba cómo el cielo terminaba por abrirse amainando por completo el mal clima, sorprendido y casi extasiado de alguna manera por la sorprendente aura que desprendió el calvo a la hora de dar el golpe.

Totalmente boquiabierto tuvo que admitir que para ser "la bestia de ciudad Z", Saitama aún podía llegar a ser fascinante.

Después de un rato por fin llegaron a los límites de ciudad "Z", las luces de las linternas de papel indicaban estar en el festival mencionado por el calvo, varios puestos se alineaban a unos cuantos metros mientras la música y voces de la gente hacían un ambiente bastante ameno, el olor de comida mezclado con incienso y la humedad en el ambiente los rodeaba haciendo un aura cálida. Genos se detuvo parpadeando incrédulo de estar en aquél lugar, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que saliera a alguna parte y en cierta forma se sintió incómodo, no como si fuera miedo a salir de casa o agorafobia… era algo más.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no se sentía del todo seguro como en el cuarto de lavado o en el mismo departamento, comenzó a sudar frío y se había paralizado ante el movimiento de la gente y el ruido que había en la feria, el panorama parecía distorsionarse al grado de sentir náuseas y mareos como si estuviera en la cubierta de un barco en altamar, el olor a humedad en el ambiente y el viento fresco en su piel le desataron una sensación de inestabilidad, creyó que el piso se abriría y resquebrajaría además de una creciente debilidad en su piernas que ya parecían de gelatina, iba a comenzar a hiperventilar por un aparente ataque de pánico pero el toque de una fuerte mano en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar. Saitama sostenía a Genos del brazo izquierdo al ver la vacilación en los pasos del muchacho, como si se fuera a caer.

-Cuidado vas a caerte si no pisas bien – El rubio volvió a parpadear como si lo hubieran despertado de un letargo, el aroma de la piel del calvo llenó sus fosas nasales dándole una sensación de seguridad y el mareo se disipó como si nada. La vista del muchacho se aclaró ante el rostro adusto del mayor dándole cierta estabilidad, poco a poco fue relajándose y Saitama lo miraba muy serio… hasta podría decirse que con preocupación.

-E-estoy bien, solamente es el camino de piedra que está resbaladizo—Respondió el joven un tanto aliviado, iba a seguir adelante hasta que la mano firme de Saitama lo detuvo un poco brusco, lo que hizo titubear al confuso muchacho haciéndole levantar la ceja en señal de extrañeza.

-Espera un momento—Saitama soltó al rubio mientras se buscaba algo en el kinchaku que le diera al muchacho, extrayendo dos máscaras de madera y entregándole una a Genos, éste la revisó y más bien era un antifaz porque la parte inferior de su rostro estaría descubierto, tenía la imagen de un kitsune (zorro) era blanca con los vivos rojos alrededor de los ojos, pómulos y orejas.

-Póntela y así todos nos dejaran en paz—El muchacho vio como el mayor se calzaba la suya, ésta era de un kitsune negro con vivos blancos y rojos, le cubría toda la cara y tenía el hocico alargado al frente.

-Quiero ir y venir sin que molesten—Agregó molesto el calvo ante la mirada de extrañeza en el rubio, con gesto exasperado el mayor le puso el antifaz—La gente me reconocerá y habrá escándalo, ya tuve suficiente de gritos y tumultos por tu culpa.

-¿Por qué tengo que usar una si yo no infundo miedo?—Recalcó el muchacho bastante serio, no se podía saber si estaba enojado ya que era su estado natural, pero en cierta forma le causó gracia a Saitama y respondió con socarrona sonrisa:

-Porque hay por aquí mucha gente y no quiero que vean ni se les antoje lo que me pertenece.

Saitama se acerca al rubio tomando su muñeca con cierta fuerza y su socarrón acento se convierte en un gesto severo, una advertencia cruel y posesiva para cimentar su postura de amo y señor, el muchacho quedó atrapado en la sombra dentro de sus pupilas y el fulgor rojizo que asomaba por un instante igual que carbón encendido lo paralizó.

-Te estaré vigilando Genos, vamos a pasar un grato tiempo en éste festival pues sabes que sucederá si intentas huir… hice un baño de sangre kaijin por ti ayer, no querrás otro de sangre humana.

Genos asintió casi sin darse cuenta, atrapado por los intensos ojos del calvo y su determinada actitud. Saitama igual que una mística criatura del folcklore japonés se movió taciturna por el empedrado camino, mientras la tarde moría al avance de la noche y lo guiaba jalándole de la mano con suave y firme tacto, aunque el orgullo y soberbia del menor quisieran rebelarse estaba de por medio aquél ultimátum… no tentaría la paciencia de su captor.

Después de todo había entregado su voluntad por una buena causa… y era un hombre de palabra.

Luego de un breve lapso ambos estaban inmersos entre los puestos, curioseando los juegos y los eventos del lugar como el teatro improvisado de marionetas, las artesanías de la localidad y el templo al que fueron a echar una ojeada, la gente rara vez volteaba a mirarlos ya que usar máscaras en festivales era frecuente, aunque no se podía evitar que resaltara el rubio cabello del adolescente y que su antifaz le diera un aire misterioso, algunas chicas y ciertos jóvenes con recelo u admiración lo miraban por momentos. Genos procuraba no llevarlo por lugares concurridos, ya que no se podía evitar ser notado y eso no era bueno con el calvo cerca, casi era como si quisiera ir de entrada por salida pero el mismo Saitama se encargaba de ir más lento, jalándolo de la orilla de la manga de su yukata mientras se refrescaba con un curioso abanico de cartón el cual tenía impresa la bandera del sol naciente.

-Relájate Genos, disfruta del lugar—El rubio se veía un poco ansioso así que Saitama comentó:

-Vamos allá—Dicho esto tiró del brazo al menor hasta llevarlo a un puesto donde tenías que sacar un pequeño globo de colores con un anzuelo, el mayor pagó el boleto y le indicó al rubio para que sacara el premio el cual lo hizo un tanto desganado, luego de varios intentos no pudo sostener el globo con el ganchito por estar tan tenso, pero el calvo parecía bastante divertido por el gesto de concentración que ostentaba.

El muchacho terminó por tener en su haber un pequeño globo de vivos colores y un gesto de frustración, el mayor palmeó su espalda y dijo:

-No lo tomes a mal es lindo… para cuatro intentos—Genos bufó fastidiado mientras lo llevaba a una representación de teatro kabuki al aire libre.

El rubio tomó asiento y junto a él Saitama, una pareja murmuraba sobre ellos y por qué no se quitaban las máscaras, el calvo los miró de reojo y su aura se hizo más densa al grado de hacerles callar, Genos lo observó y casi podía asegurar que el mayor estaba sonriendo de manera satisfecha mientras cruzaba los brazos. El menor intentó concentrarse en la historia de la obra, pero curiosamente hablaba de un demonio en los bosques que devoraba a los que se adentraban a sus dominios, ni siquiera otras criaturas místicas se salvaban de ello… hasta que el sacerdote de la aldea y unos lugareños le tienden una trampa usando una doncella casta como señuelo.

Obvio era que las cosas terminaban mucho más dramáticas en la obra y no era como si estuviera simpatizando con su captor, pero por alguna extraña razón le hizo voltear a ver fijamente a Saitama, éste seguía atento mientras aplaudía junto con el resto del público sin mirar a su acompañante, impávido y hasta un tanto garboso como si él estuviera a la par de los personajes de la obra que había llegado a su fin, era como si aquél personaje de la leyenda hubiera tomado forma real y se dedicara a repetir el patrón, así de parecidos eran ambos. El adolescente recordó el tiempo en que lo investigaba para encontrar alguna debilidad… pero lo que encontró fueron irregularidades por parte de las autoridades y los noticieros sobre el caso de la muerte de la madre de Saitama, misma que se relacionaba con el héroe inmiscuido en la gran masacre de Ciudad A.

Si eran ciertas sus conjeturas, Saitama exigió justicia contra el héroe al que acusaba de matar a su madre, pero solamente logró que fuera remitido a un hospital psiquiátrico y al ser dado de alta pues busco venganza, Genos mentiría si no admitiera que era una historia muy trágica… casi tanto como la suya, pero la empatía era un lujo que no podía darse y mucho menos tratar de comprender a su captor, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en ciertos rasgos de aquél hombre. El menor caviló en el hecho que Saitama no intentara controlar todo el país después de arrasar con la asociación de héroes, parecía más interesado en vivir el momento que sacar provecho de la situación y hacer su propio régimen.

Definitivamente para ser un villano sus métodos eran extraños, pero era "la bestia de Ciudad Z" por tanto era impredecible.

Los juegos pirotécnicos engalanaron el festival, el muchacho no podía saber qué tipo de expresión ostentaba Saitama por la máscara, lo observaba de reojo mientras comía una paleta de frutas y hasta ése momento cavilaba en algo.

¿Acaso todo esto era una especie de cita?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro de Genos y no escuchó la voz del mayor llamándole:

-¡Oye Genos! ¡Espabílate de una vez!—El muchacho lo miró un tanto confuso en lo que reparaba Saitama—Te dije que vamos a ése local de allá.

El calvo señalaba a un local de madera donde servían yakiniku (carne asada en fogón)

-Tengo hambre y huele muy bien—El rubio fue jalado de manera firme hasta el pequeño local en el cual el aroma a carne asada y verduras envolvía cada rincón, Saitama y Genos tomaron asiento en el cubículo del fondo, inmediatamente llegó el encargado a tomar la orden mientras el calvo indicaba los cortes de carne de ternera y de cerdo, el rubio se dio cuenta que lo que pedía era muy selecto y caro y lo miraba atónito sin saber por qué estaba tan dadivoso.

-Traiga también shitake y más verduras ¡Ah, también dos cervezas y una botella de sake!

El empleado miró al rubio y aún que llevara su antifaz sospechaba fuera menor, solo para corroborar el hombre dijo:

-Disculpe… ¿Qué edad tiene el muchacho?—Genos retuvo el aliento al intentar contestar, el calvo puso su mano frente a él deteniéndole y respondiendo al camarero con firme tono:

-Si lo solicito es porque el muchacho puede beber ¿No cree?—El encargado iba a replicar en insistente tono pero Saitama súbitamente se quita la máscara y la cara de horror del camarero no se hizo esperar.

El pobre hombre estaba lívido y temblaba de pies a cabeza al reconocer al calvo, era la primera vez que lo veía en persona… su reacción obvia fue apresurarse a la cocina y servir de inmediato. Genos pudo observar que el encargado corrió a la puerta y volteó el letrero de "Abierto" a "Cerrado", había pocos comensales porque todos estaban en el festival y no quería crear pánico, afortunadamente donde se ubicaban Saitama y el menor los paneles cubrían muy bien a la pareja.

-No acostumbro beber alcohol, no me gusta –El calvo se rascó la cabeza y se relajó en el sillón frente a la parrilla, apoyando sobre el respaldo sus fuertes brazos mientras movía su cabeza hasta que las vértebras de su cuello tronaron levemente, mientras respondía socarronamente:

-¿No te gusta o nunca has bebido algo más fuerte que una gaseosa?—El reto hizo en Genos mella, haciéndole levantar la ceja izquierda por el tono mordaz y burlón del calvo. Sus entrañas se tensaron y ésa extraña sensación volvió a asentarse de forma burbujeante, siempre que Saitama lo miraba de aquélla manera le hacía sentirse extraño, era como si sus pupilas intentaran marcar cada centímetro de su piel con fuego.

No podría decir que fuera desagradable la emoción pero su razón no le dejaba bajar la guardia, discretamente su cuerpo se estremeció y cerró los puños bajo la mesa intentando controlar sus nervios, difícilmente se doblegaría el rubio ante Saitama ya que podía ser muy dominante y posesivo… encima de eso se veía a leguas que tramaba algo.

-Gallina—Agregó el mayor sorpresivamente soltando una risilla sardónica, Genos alzó las cejas con sorpresa mientras Saitama volvió a atacar con la misma actitud—El niño bonito tiene miedo de no aguantar una bebida de hombres.

La oscura risilla burlona le hizo hervir las entrañas al rubio, frunciendo el ceño y avivando el brillo en sus pupilas doradas, el fulgor que tanto fascinaba al calvo le hizo sonreír complacido, mientras el encargado trajo la carne y las verduras que el calvo de inmediato puso a cocinar en el pequeño fogón, el muchacho metió las manos entre las mangas de la yukata y entonces las bebidas fueron traídas con premura, dos tarros con cerveza fría y espumosa además de una charola con dos botellas de sake y un par de vasos.

-La gracia de comer en sitios como éste es degustar los sabores, la carne asada sabe mejor con cerveza y sake… anda pruébalo—El calvo le sirvió unos cortes de carne con hongos shitake y otras verduras animándole a comer. Genos suspiró hondo sin hacer caso pues trataba de no dar su brazo a torcer, sin embargo habían pasado varias horas después de su último alimento además de que el exquisito aroma de la carne lo tentó sin contemplación alguna.

Su estómago le traicionó con un bastante audible gruñido, Saitama contuvo la risa y el rubio se sonrojó a morir.

-Vamos Genos… es una comida que pocas veces hacemos en casa—Saitama tomó con los palillos algo de carne y verduras, para degustarla con ahínco—Y aquí tienen excelentes cortes de carne.

El muchacho tragó saliva sintiendo que se le hacía agua a la boca, el aroma era delicioso y su orgullo se fue al caño para finalmente sucumbir al hambre apurando con los palillos un bocado. La carne tenía un sabor exquisito y era tan suave que se derretía en la boca, al ver el tarro de cerveza fría tuvo un titubeo para mirar fijamente al calvo quien alzaba el suyo, lo observó beber sin tapujos para luego limpiar con el dorso de la mano la espuma fresca, Genos agarró el suyo y bebió poco a poco del envase.

El rubio no hizo gestos de desagrado aunque tal vez le parecía un poco amargo… pero no estaba tan mal, los sabores combinados eran diferentes ahora para Genos y no era que nunca hubiera comido una parrillada, pero la sazón era distinta sin mencionar que el beber la primera cerveza de su vida era algo nuevo.

-Te dije que esto no sabe igual sin una cerveza fría, esto no es carne de kaijin…no es mala y la sabes cocinar bien, pero un buen corte selecto no es nada despreciable.

El muchacho trataba de comer despacio pero en serio tenía hambre, el calvo estaba en lo cierto en cuanto a la comida y no era que Saitama no fuera buen proveedor, al contrario… la alacena y el refrigerador siempre estaban llenas, incluso aunque llevara carne de kaijin que él mismo matara nunca había tenido carencias. Genos tampoco podía quejarse ya que la carne a veces podía verse de extraño color, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para cocinarla y darle sazón.

Hasta ahora nadie se había envenenado y mucho menos quejado.

-¿Tan pronto te aburriste de mis platillos? Pudiste conseguir la carne selecta a tu modo y yo la hubiera cocinado—Espetó tranquilo el adolescente mirándole de reojo.

-No te pongas celoso… es solo que te sabe diferente la comida cuando alguien más te la prepara, yo por ejemplo sé cocinar pero a veces es aburrido lo que preparo o termino comiendo fideos instantáneos para no batallar, comprar comida rápida tampoco es muy saludable a veces y terminaría fastidiándome—Saitama pone más carne a guisar en lo que destapa una botella de sake y se sirve un vaso, comentando sin perder de vista al menor:

-Buscar donde comer es complicado cuando te reconocen y salen huyendo o mueven los puestos porque vas con cierta asiduidad, luego te haces flojo cuando tuviste un día un pesado…de ésos que solo quieres sentarte y te sirvan la comida caliente, nada más.

-Pero en un restaurante le pagan a la gente para servir, a veces uno no lo hace porque en verdad le guste…si no porque no se tuvo más opción si quería sobrevivir y no pepenar en la basura para comer.

\- Por eso te escogí Genos, ya estaba harto de lo mismo de siempre y tú niño bonito eres bueno en servir aunque no te guste, ser atendido por alguien más es lo mejor en ésta vida, no tienes que preocuparte mientras alguien lo haga por ti—El calvo apuró de un sorbo el sake agregando airadamente:

-Además… eres bueno en la cocina y no eres remilgoso, por eso que decidí darte un respiro.

Saitama jugueteó con el vaso momentáneamente, perdiendo la mirada en un punto lejano del local era como si de pronto estuviese frente a otra persona, sus ojos se tornaron densos pero no como cuando exhibía su lado más sórdido, igual que ver en el fondo de un profundo lago de un desolado paraje nórdico… frío, triste y melancólico creando una sensación de abandono y desamparo a aquél que osara a mirar tal lugar, el tono de la voz del calvo se hizo bajo y más grave al evocar un recuerdo con cierto aire triste:

-Ella solía cocinar la sopa miso en abundancia para el negocio de comidas, pero la primera porción la separaba para la casa porque con ella preparaba el udon para comerlo nosotros después, era extraño pero se diferenciaba mucho del que hacía normalmente—El calvo soltó un pesado suspiro—El udon del local que teníamos era muy rico… pero el que preparaba solo para nosotros sabía genial.

Genos se detuvo momentáneamente para observar el rostro del mayor, parecía suavizarse y hasta había desaparecido todo rastro de malicia o sorna, la actitud contemplativa al fantasma de su pasado le hizo recordar parte de la información que había recabado sobre "la bestia de ciudad Z"… la parte más relevante en la vida de aquél ser.

"Debió amar mucho a su madre"—Fue el pensamiento que le cruzó al rubio, irónicamente estaban vinculados por la sombra de la tragedia…casi podría decirse y de forma burlesca que eran almas gemelas en una cruel broma del destino, si aquél ser corrupto no hubiera dañado a Saitama, éste nunca se habría envilecido y por tanto nunca hubiera provocado la batalla donde su familia fuera el daño colateral. Ahora ambos departían la cena y la bebida en el mismo lugar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero lejos de sentir odio o desconfianza el rubio empezó a tener una impresión distinta de su secuestrador.

Ésa era la parte que más le preocupaba al muchacho, el sentirse un poco más cercano a Saitama cada día que pasaba.

-Cocinas el udon igual que ella—Lo soltó el lampiño sin titubeos, en un tono honesto y suave… hasta su voz tembló ligeramente al final de la frase, muy lejano al gesto cínico que solía tener y entonces el rubio agrandó los ojos al percibir en su corazón un fuerte latido que lo sacudió hasta la médula de los huesos, cimbrando cada célula de su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica enérgica y avasalladora, fue entonces que una pregunta invadió su mente…

¿En serio Saitama era su captor? ¿De verdad él era su esclavo cautivo? Porque todo estaba tomando un tinte extraño y confuso. El fuerte latido volvió a sacudirlo con fuerza mientras era hipnotizado por los aguzados ojos de Saitama.

-Y me la debías—Genos lo mira extrañado parpadeando para salir de sus conclusiones locas como si de un sueño muy pesado se tratase, mientras el calvo agregaba de manera fría y desencajada igual que si despertase de un letargo para volver a ser el mismo careto conchudo y desvergonzado—Me hiciste salir a ensuciarme por unos reverendos desconocidos… pero valió la pena.

-Pudiste negarte—Espetó el rubio sin tapujos y en cierta forma molesto por bajar la guardia y sentirse un completo idiota, estuvo a punto de cambiar la impresión que tenía del tipo frente a él y ahora prácticamente se reía en su cara, fue entonces cuando el mayor respondió con tono ácido en lo que servía ahora los dos vasos con sake.

-¿Y perderme la diversión? ¡Pfft! ¡Ni loco! Ésta es tu primera parranda y la tendrás conmigo—Genos quedó estático por la sorpresa ahora menos lo entendía, el mayor le tendió el vaso con sake junto al tarro ya vacío de cerveza haciendo un ademán para que bebiera- ¿Qué esperabas? Tal vez soy un poco ermitaño pero me gusta beber y tú me acompañarás, como ves no hay nadie más que tenga para hacerlo, solo relájate y disfrútalo que quien sabe hasta cuándo podamos hacerlo, los ataques de monstruos son más frecuentes y en cualquier momento todo puede irse al carajo.

El muchacho lo miró con seriedad, era cierto… los niveles de amenazas ya eran de todos los días y sin la Asociación de Héroes los militares y la policía pronto se verían sobrepasados, el mundo en cualquier momento podría colapsar y no estaba seguro si Saitama lo seguiría protegiendo. El calvo no parecía ser alguien que gustara de hacer lazos o amistades, mucho menos de sentir afecto por nada ni nadie, era grosero, ambiguo e impredecible y estaba seguro que si le convenía sería capaz de abandonarle a su suerte.

-Si el fin del mundo que conocemos está cerca… disfruta de los pequeños placeres de la vida—Recalcó el mayor con tono sugestivo.

Genos entró en una vorágine de emociones que intempestivamente lo sacudieron de pies a cabeza, la sensación de calidez y seguridad del cuarto de lavado en el departamento de ciudad Z lo llenaron de nostalgia ¡Cuánto deseaba encerrarse ahí y nunca más salir! Su único refugio se iba desmoronando poco a poco como castillo de arena en el mar.

La desolación se asentó en su corazón como el día en que la tragedia le asaltara, ésa misma que terminara por arrebatarle toda su tranquilidad igual que un fantasma furtivo, la inocencia se esfumó dejando solo el vacío y la desesperación en que lo sumió su duelo, el dolor le hincó los colmillos en el pecho y se magnificó de forma exponencial otra vez, había estado demasiado calmado… demasiado sereno para ser verdad, habiendo pasado muy por alto su situación real como rehén por mucho tiempo. Ahora… ante la fría actitud del distante Saitama que volvía a perder la vista al frente ignorando hasta su misma existencia, el rubio llegó a una conclusión bastante cruda.

En realidad Genos siempre estuvo solo…y siempre lo estaría.

Esto no era cita, el calvo estaba aburrido y solo quería matar el tiempo usando lo más cercano a él. No significaba nada para aquél hombre recio y amargado, ni su presencia o su opinión… después de todo era un asesino despiadado, intervino en la invasión de los kaijines del otro día por sacar un beneficio propio, solo estaba aburrido y quería entretenimiento. "Esto" no podía ser una amistad y ni siquiera una relación cualquiera, él se fastidiaría pronto y lo haría a un lado o quizás le mataría.

La gélida sensación en su pecho amenazaba con asfixiarle al sentirse atrapado, no dudó en agarrar el vaso y apurar el fuerte líquido por su garganta el cual vagamente le dio cierto alivio ya que un nudo parecía apresarle… provocándole tos por la ardiente sensación en su faringe. Unas palmadas en su espalda lo hicieron reaccionar y su mirada cristalizada se centró en el calvo, éste sonreía regresando a su asiento y le daba otro vaso de licor:

-Tranquilo…tomate otra copa y verás que te acostumbras—Genos suspiró pesadamente ante lo incierto de su destino, la voz era serena pero le parecía tan hueca e inhumana…carente de todo rasgo humano, no quería saber ya nada sobre monstruos ni muerte ni del propio Saitama y lo que planeaba, mucho menos del futuro nada prometedor frente a él… solo quería evadirse y ya no temer.

Un hilo traslúcido se abrió camino desde sus ojos hasta el mentón, bebiendo nuevamente de un golpe el sake, la cálida sensación llenó de un falso confort a su atribulado corazón y se limpió el rostro con la manga de la yukata. Su estómago pidió más alimento y su espíritu quería sosiego, hoy ya no quería pensar en nada… solo deseaba embrutecer su razón para no pensar en la oscura promesa del futuro.

Comieron y bebieron como si no hubiera mañana, era entrada la madrugada cuando Saitama tuvo que sacar en volandas al rubio ebrio, lo peor del caso es que el calvo estaba in colme… ni rastro de estar siquiera alegre y había bebido más que Genos. El encargado no le cobró al lampiño la cuenta y le regaló otras dos botellas de sake además de un paquete de carne, posiblemente era el ser más feliz de que al fin se fueran y poder respirar tranquilo, Saitama por su parte estaba complacido ya que se había acostumbrado al temor de la gente y sus beneficios, por lo pronto tenía a un adolescente hecho una cuba.

Genos cantaba entre murmullos lo que parecía ser el tema del juego de Mario bros, el calvo casi se desternilla de la risa dos veces por la vista, el muchacho sonreía tontamente y sus mejillas exhibían un precioso rubor, la voz por momentos se perdía al tararear de forma boba la sencilla melodía y aunque se tropezara no perdía la cadencia. El calvo lo sostenía mientras avanzaban por el camino empedrado… hasta que la mano del menor accidentalmente vagó por las abdominales de Saitama al buscar más apoyo, recargándose en su cuerpo musculoso y firme el rubio ebrio balbuceó:

-¡Wow! Alguien sí que se mantiene en forma—El menor soltó una risa divertida al escucharse arrastrar las palabras, Saitama levanta la ceja derecha al notar la manera en que acariciaba su cintura y llegaba a los pectorales.

-¡Oye! Si vas a estar toqueteando luego no te quejes si despiertas algo más—Gruñó el calvo mientras acomodaba al rubio ebrio sobre su hombro, cada músculo de su poderoso cuerpo se tensó igual que un grueso cable de acero tratando de mantener el control… además de la cordura, así pues se internaron entre las arboledas alrededor del templo para encaminarse a las desoladas calles colindantes a ciudad Z.

-Yo creo que presumes demasiado—Balbuceó Genos soltando una risa graciosa y borracha, la yukata se le desacomodaba exhibiendo parcialmente su blanco tórax bien torneado, el calvo trataba de mantener la vista al frente ya que el camino empedrado estaba ligeramente resbaloso, al parecer el alcohol había desinhibido bastante al menor ya que se le acurrucaba desvergonzadamente en su pecho.

-Sigue así bocón y no respondo de mis actos—Murmuró el mayor y miró de soslayo al rubio, la luz de la luna se filtró entre las ramas de los árboles iluminando la blanca piel, el aroma que despedía el joven cuerpo era dulce… igual a un durazno recién cortado, no podía quitarle la vista de encima y se relamió los labios pues si el joven seguía presionando terminaría por…

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a consumar lo que iniciaste aquélla noche?—La mirada de Genos turbó al mayor por lo directo que sonaba, estaba cargada de una malicia casi infantil y pícara que lo estaba volviendo loco, algo en su interior se removía igual que una bestia hambrienta lista para saltar sobre su presa.

-Porque estoy empezando a pensar que ni siquiera puedes hacerlo—El rubio movilizó su mano derecha repasando las abdominales del mayor, vagando hasta bajo el cinto de tela de la suave yukata mientras su risita borracha y graciosa se elevaba a los oídos de éste, sentía la firmeza de sus músculos igual que roca sólida y a pesar de ello su piel era suave al tacto, caldeándole aún más los ánimos al calvo el cual se volvió a tensar.

-Si querías tomarme ya lo… ¡Unh!—La frase fue interrumpida al ser levantado por el calvo de manera sorpresiva, cargado como vil costal de papas sobre el ancho hombro de Saitama y llevado rápidamente por entre los arbustos alejándose del camino, un cosquilleo revoloteó en el cuerpo del adolescente por la emoción y la sorpresa.

-¡Muy bien mocoso tú lo quisiste!—Gruñó el mayor mientras le daba una sonora nalgada que hizo temblar al rubio, quejándose ruidosamente y contestando éste con unos golpes torpes sobre la espalda fuerte del hombre en señal de protesta.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso duele calvo idiota!- Genos no tenía idea que finalmente había soltado los instintos más bajos del calvo, nada lo detendría de terminar el jugueteo coqueto que el mismo joven iniciara. Su estómago cosquilleaba intensamente pese a que su mente seguía nublada por el alcohol, no podía coordinar pensamiento alguno pues sus emociones hervían como la lava de un volcán despierto.

Esto definitivamente se podría peor.

El pasto húmedo y la tierra fresca fueron su respuesta, el muy mareado y zarandeado rubio aterrizó sin gracia al pie de un árbol cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, todo le daba vueltas y lo único que podía percibir era que un par de fuertes brazos lo agarraban de los hombros, su vista se aclaró levemente y el rostro de Saitama se iluminó con la luz filtrada por entre las copas de los árboles, tenía el gesto fruncido y la mirada aguzada como depredador al acecho, la sombra oscura en sus pupilas parecía engullir todo resplandor cercano y estaban fascinados frente al fulgor de los dorados ojos de Genos. Su ronca voz enfebrecida le hizo erizar cada vello de su cuerpo al decir:

-Tú te lo buscaste niño bonito ¡No más trabajos manuales!—Genos agrandó la mirada ante el aura siniestra que el calvo emanaba, paralizado por completo entre sus manos e intimidado por su fiera actitud desatada.

La risa oscura del mayor hizo que Genos se estremeciera, un frío latigazo recorrió cada vértebra y súbitamente las fuertes manos del calvo lo voltearon con rapidez, sujetando sus muñecas en un solo movimiento e inmovilizándole con habilidad, la voz ronca de Saitama se desmadejó acaloradamente mientras el muchacho inútilmente forcejeó para liberarse del agarre.

-¡Vaya! El conejito tiene agallas, esto se va a poner más divertido—El cinto de la yukata de Genos se aflojó y terminó por deslizarse detrás de él, el rubio confundido fue inmovilizado del cuello contra la tierra mientras con rapidez era atado por el calvo.

El muchacho forcejeaba con insistencia, pero era muy tarde ya que sus muñecas habían sido sujetas firmemente con el cinto, Saitama volteó al menor nuevamente para encararle y lo que el joven vio le heló la sangre. El rostro del mayor se había transfigurado en un gesto de lujuria y deseo, sus cejas juntas como animal depredador al acecho y sus pupilas brillantes en tono escarlata, la respiración frenética y acalorada sobre su piel, el rubio se sentía tan pequeño e indefenso que se agazapó en el suelo sin perder de vista al calvo, el roce de la piel de éste le erizaba cada vello del cuerpo y el ambiente se cargó de una tremenda electricidad.

La tosca mano del mayor abrió la yukata de Genos y empezó a vagar desde su abdomen bien trabajado, el muchacho dio un respingo al sentir un chispazo de calor en sus entrañas proveniente de aquél rudo toque, la otra mano de Saitama rodeó el cuello del menor con firmeza sin asfixiarle, solo lo suficiente para mantenerlo quieto y el jovenzuelo reclamó bastante asustado:

-¡Ah no! ¡Espe—ngh! –La mano se cerró en la garganta y el muchacho se detuvo de seguir reclamando, temiendo que terminase por sofocarle si lo llegaba a molestar más.

-Genos… eres un pequeño hijo de perra, no traes ropa interior –Murmuró el mayor en su rostro, el muchacho juntó las cejas en señal de inquietud y azoro -¡Shh! Ahora vas a ver qué tan eunuco puedo ser –El rubio levantó una ceja contrariado mientras su captor continuaba en su labor.

-Sé leer entre líneas mocoso, crees que no sé cómo terminar lo que empecé, quizás creas que no sea capaz porque sea impotente… bueno pues lo vas a averiguar—La sonrisa ladina de su captor lo hizo estremecerse, para luego ambos escuchar movimiento como pisar el pasto de la cercanía o ramitas romperse.

Los ojos de Genos vagaron rumbo al sendero del que se habían alejado ya que de ahí venía el rumor que distrajo a ambos, antes que el menor reaccionara fue la mano de Saitama la que le cubrió la boca con fuerza y su respiración se aceleró al no poder pedir ayuda… aunque con franqueza hubiera sido inútil de todas formas porque se trataba de "la bestia de ciudad Z"

¿Quién le haría frente a tal criatura?

El rubio comenzó a removerse pues el rumor se hizo más cercano y observó las pupilas del calvo, éstas parecían carbones ardientes como bestia de presa al acecho pero era su sonrisa torva la que lo paralizaba, la mano libre de su captor llegó hasta su bajo vientre y tomó con firmeza su eje sin quitar la mano de la boca de Genos.

-¡Ungh! –Se quejó el menor cuando la mano empezó a trabajar frenéticamente en su parte baja, masturbándole sin piedad y lo peor del caso era que sus gemidos caldeaban más los ánimos de Saitama. El rubio sintió un tremendo fuego proveniente de sus entrañas, los músculos de todo su cuerpo se tensaron por un latigueo desde sus caderas encendidas, su ceño se frunció al cerrar los ojos con fuerza y se retorció inútilmente tratando de liberarse de sus ligaduras.

El roce de la diestra áspera del calvo era como descargas de electricidad, como cuando una prenda con estática da un chispazo sobre la piel, al mismo tiempo una serie de ondas de calor comenzaron a vibrar desde su parte baja, subiendo y bajando por todo su cuerpo avivando más el fuego que parecía calcinarle. Su cabeza negaba enérgicamente el placer que le prodigaban las toscas atenciones.

-¡MMMNGH! –Un gemido agudo y angustioso se escapó de la garganta del menor, mientras el mayor se relamía los labios complacido de ver su reacción.

El rumor de que alguien estaba cerca se acrecentó pero a Saitama no le importaba, la sangre le hervía en las venas al estar absorto en el gesto acalorado del menor, respirando y gruñendo como animal en celo mientras se concentraba en su labor pues el eje de Genos ya había despertado por el toque rudo del calvo, su mano estaba humedecida por la esencia del más joven dándole una sensación pegajosa y tibia, no parecía molestarle y estaba encantado de seguir molestando a su presa.

El menor estaba totalmente indefenso y completamente a su merced sin posibilidad de escape. Saitama disfrutaba verlo sonrojado hasta las orejas y con sus pupilas cristalizadas al abrir desmesuradamente los ojos por la desesperación, completamente avergonzado ya que lo único que ansiaba era terminara dentro de él, de no ser porque seguía silenciado por la diestra en sus labios, le suplicaría porque de una vez por todas le follara con todas sus fuerzas. Algo saltó junto a ellos y ambos se detuvieron, la luz que se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles iluminó un par de figuras con largas orejas.

Se trataba de dos conejos silvestres que se correteaban entre sí y solo los miraron de forma vaga al toparse con ellos, Genos respiraba agitado al sentir que la mano de Saitama liberaba su eje haciendo que se removiera, estaba inquieto e insatisfecho por la interrupción de los conejos. El calvo murmura de manera sugestiva al oído de Genos:

-Tenemos público –El rubio dio un respingo al sentir que la mano del mayor vagaba hasta su entrada, estaba pegajosa por el pre-semen que la cubría y gimoteó sorpresivamente mientras los animales huían con rapidez.

Los dígitos del mayor comenzaron a hacer presión y el jovencito se quejó ansiosamente, levantando el torso con fuerza mientras arqueaba su espalda poniendo resistencia, una sensación en su estómago se hizo presente de manera constante, primero era un mareo leve que poco a poco se intensificaba y lo hacía sentir abrumado, luego sus entrañas parecían retorcerse de alguna forma extraña y todo le daba vueltas ya. Inútilmente trataba de liberarse o avisar lo mal que se sentía ya que la presa sobre su boca era firme.

Saitama apoyó todo su peso contra Genos lo cual empeoró el malestar en su estómago, su garganta soltó un gruñido ante un inusual burbujeo desde sus vísceras y la saliva de su boca le sabía amarga además de muy ácida, el menor comenzó a sentir náuseas pero no podía avisarle a su captor.

Terminaría por ahogarse con su propio vómito.

Saitama estaba muy acalorado por los gestos del rubio, enloquecido por los gemidos desesperados y su futil intento de desatarse, al fin había logrado introducir uno de sus dedos en la entrada del muchacho el cual respingó con fuerza.

-¡Estás que ardes Genos! Tu interior hierve… ¿Tan ansioso estabas por esto? Tentándome con tu cara de niño inocente y manoseándome –El menor ya no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, entre el calor que le abrasaba o la forma en que lo estaba preparando y las náuseas que lo hacían sentir más aturdido e indispuesto.

Los dedos del calvo se movieron de forma tosca en el interior del menor, rotándolos y buscando expandir más la entrada incomodando cada vez más al menor, éste se retorcía entre las manos de su captor y su garganta ardía mucho hasta que comenzó a toser… o al menos eso parecía. Saitama introdujo con más fuerza los dígitos al percibir que el muchacho trataba de resistirse más, un gruñido extraño de protesta le hizo detenerse pero en serio el mayor ya empezaba a incordiarse, porque lo único que deseaba ahora era culminar ruda y frenéticamente dentro del muchacho.

-¡Vamos niño! No empujes que aunque saques gases o algo más "denso" voy a penetrarte, aunque…

Saitama se separó un momento mirándole de manera sugestiva, haciendo énfasis en un oscuro y acariciado deseo que repentinamente le asaltara -Si lo quieres así… pues entonces será fuerte y duro –Dictaminó aquél hombre con tono lujurioso.

La tosca mano del calvo liberó los labios del adolescente, justamente para levantar sus caderas y ponerlo en posición puesto que su propio miembro ya estaba fuera de los pantaloncillos. El muchacho empezó a hacer ruidos extraños tratando de controlarse, el mayor ignoró por completo su cara congestionada y enrojecida porque estaba presionando su propio eje contra la entrada de Genos, éste reaccionó de forma inesperada al sentir un fuerte dolor en su abdomen y levantándose de forma violenta frente a Saitama.

-¡Qué carajo!

Finalmente Genos le había vomitado encima a "la bestia de ciudad Z"

Luego de un tiempo razonable… el menor se hallaba en la cocina del departamento, se enjuagaba la boca para sacarse el amargo y ácido sabor que le dejara el vómito, ya había pasado alrededor de un par de horas desde lo del bosque, luego de lo ocurrido el mayor tuvo que lavar su yukata en el arroyo cercano quedándose solo en los pantaloncillos, afortunadamente la ropa del muchacho no se salpicó para coraje del mismo. En cuanto a Saitama, después de mascullar improperios que el más joven no entendió por estar confundido y mareado debido al malestar, lo había regresado al departamento en calidad de bulto aunque era obvio que no había sido su intención regurgitarle encima… pero su captor estaba muy molesto por ello.

Desde que llegaron el calvo refunfuñaba soeces altisonantes hasta que terminó por encerrarse en el baño, mientras tanto Genos regresaba un tanto sacudido pero más sereno a tumbarse en la sala, todavía tenía un resabio amargo y vago en su boca aunque las náuseas habían desaparecido ya. Su mente seguía confusa y su corazón acelerado por todo lo ocurrido, insatisfecho en cierta forma por el acalorado frenesí previo y el joven trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos caóticos.

Todavía podía sentir la rudeza en los modales de Saitama, la forma en que le sujetaba fuerte de las muñecas con una mano y recorriendo con la otra diestra cada centímetro de su piel, aún podía percibir su toque como si hubiera sido de fuego mismo y le volvía a poner la carne de gallina. Genos con todo y lo confundido que estaba en algo sí podía estar seguro… su cuerpo parecía una antorcha encendida y le exigía atención.

Una masturbada no sería suficiente… era un hecho, necesitaba de algo más intenso que eso aunque se avergonzara a muerte de solo pensarlo, la única persona que podría hacerlo estaba furico y apertrechado en el baño, el bajo vientre de Genos cosquilleaba como si la electricidad se hubiera metido en sus entrañas y avivaban de manera extraña la lujuria ya desatada. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo respingar y dar un salto como gato asustado, en la semi penumbra del apartamento apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba de los ventanales, las pupilas del menor brillaron como el oro, Saitama cerró la puerta luego de apagar la luz y enfundado únicamente en la toalla caminó primero a la cocina para luego ir hasta la sala.

El muchacho cubrió sus ojos con su diestra tratando de recomponerse, hasta que el sonido de una lata en la mesa lo hizo reaccionar.

-Toma bebe esto –Saitama se tumbó en el sillón con una botella de sake a medio beber, mientras el rubio seguía arrodillado en el suelo delante del mueble donde se sentara el calvo, muy cerca del futon extendido, pues lo habían dejado medio desordenado por la prisa de irse al festival—Eres una delicada florecilla Genos, lo peor es que arruinaste mi yukata y tú ni siquiera te salpicaste ¡Qué asco! ¡Aún tengo ése maldito olor de vómito en la nariz!

El calvo da un largo trago a pico de botella mientras el muchacho bebía de forma desesperada la gaseosa fría, molesto por la incomodidad en su estómago y las palabras del calvo a su persona, bufó luego del largo sorbo a su fresca bebida y miró a Saitama seguir emborrachándose con el sake… aunque seguía sin hacerle mucho efecto.

¿Cuánto podía beber más aquél hombre? Genos no quería saber el tope de su resistencia, el pensar que ahora le parecía asqueroso al calvo lo había hecho enfadar y su cuerpo aún pugnaba por atención.

Quizás era el etilismo pero se decidió a hacerle entrar en calor nuevamente.

Saitama respingó cuando fue interrumpida su borrachera, unas manos firmes recorrían lentamente sus muslos.

-P-pero… ¡Ah! Eres tú mocoso—El muchacho estaba arrodillado frente a él sin mirarlo, concentrado en observar el bien cincelado cuerpo frente a sí, Saitama estaba muy molesto todavía como para que estuvieran masajeándolo y agarró al rubio de su cabeza con cierta tosquedad para regañarle muy molesto:

-¿Eres un pendejo o qué Genos? ¡Casi suelto la botella sobre tu cabezota!

El calvo se cimbró al levantar el rostro del menor y sus dedos se enredaron en el suave pelo corto rubio, los ojos dorados del menor tenían un fulgor extraño que hipnotizaba al villano además del intenso sonrojo en sus pómulos. En ése momento al calvo le pasaron miles de ideas en mente y todas refiriéndose al ebrio mozuelo delante de él, ofreciéndose desvergonzadamente y contrario a su usual carácter reacio, el mayor realmente no sabía qué pensar sobre Genos y menos ahora que estaba tan receptivo… no era que le molestase en lo absoluto al contrario, lo encontraba interesante y era mucho decir de alguien tan amargado, oscuro y apático.

Indiferente a todo lo que le rodeaba, era un milagro que no se fastidiara aún del muchacho. Tal vez era ese inútil intento de parecer chico malo y rebelde lo que le atraía, en parte lo hacía desear intimidar más al jovenzuelo y someterlo, ansiaba corromper cada centímetro de aquél cuerpo juncal frente a él, tocarlo con sus manos en formas tan obscenas que sonrojarían las paredes de aquél departamento.

Saitama observó embelesado el rostro del menor ya que parecía sumido en un trance, la penumbra en la estancia hizo un ambiente muy íntimo pero para nada incómodo, una sonrisa siniestra afloró poco a poco en su rostro mientras su pulgar delineaba los labios de Genos. Finalmente el calvo ronroneó en un tono oscuro y grave:

-Estás tan receptivo y complaciente hoy—El murmullo era tan quedo que erizó la piel del menor, la mano tosca del calvo agarró su nuca con rudeza obligándole a mirarle—Tanto que te haces el enojado por un "trabajo manual"… mírate ahora.

Genos agrandó sus ojos de pupilas doradas, Saitama estaba tan cerca de él que le hizo estremecerse al sentir su aliento cargado de alcohol, rozándole con sus labios la punta de su respingada nariz, separándose igual que serpiente acorralando a un ratón ya que sus ojos tenían aquél destello rojizo que paralizaba al menor. El muchacho aún envuelto en la neblina del licor tuvo que admitir que el control que ejercía el calvo era fuerte, la mano de su captor lo afianzaba firme de su nuca y sin embargo no parecía lastimarle… solo tener su completa atención.

El más joven se estremeció con fuerza al escuchar apenas la voz grave y queda de su captor:

-¿Qué quieres de mí niño bonito?—Genos sintió que una chispa se encendía en sus entrañas, el calorcillo se extendía poco a poco al igual que una inquietante vibración, las manos del menor sudaban y tenían un temblor fino al contacto de la piel de Saitama.

Tal vez estaría borracho pero sí estaba consciente de lo que quería… lo peor del caso era que su captor no tenía la intención de detenerle.

Las vibraciones venidas de su cadera se convirtieron rápidamente en oleadas ardientes, el fuego interno se había desatado y subía a su confuso cerebro ya desinhibido, la manera en que enterraba los dedos de su tosca mano en su cabello rubio y lo masajeaba era tan fascinante, el menor sentía como si un latigazo de electricidad lo cimbrara mientras Saitama sugestivamente abría más sus piernas… y justamente su toalla se deslizaba en silencio.

Genos quedó expectante ante la acción, parecía un tanto incrédulo hasta que Saitama terminó por acomodarse en el sofá, descansando sus poderosos brazos sobre el respaldo y dando una portentosa vista de su cuerpo bien delineado, su voz queda y grave apenas ronroneó haciendo respingar al rubio.

\- ¿No buscabas esto?—Saitama se removió haciendo más visible su parte baja, exhibiendo sus genitales bien dotados para sorpresa del menor.

"Va a destrozarme"

Su mente resonó en un sombrío eco que lo hizo temblar, ya lo había visto desnudo varias veces pues su captor era muy desvergonzado y exhibicionista, pero el solo pensar que semejante cosa se abriera camino dentro de él le hizo tragar saliva. El mayor lo miraba atentamente y su rojizo resplandor en sus pupilas oscuras era una orden silenciosa, fue entonces que la manaza del calvo acarició el cabello de su nuca de manera delicada, Genos sintió nuevamente el choque eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo y el calor cosquillear en su bajo vientre, contuvo la respiración por lo sensible que estaba su parte baja ya que el toque de aquél hombre literalmente lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Era como si sacara chispas sobre su piel y marcara cada centímetro de ella, pero igual que la pólvora hacía reacción en cadena en todo su ser, encendiéndose en una pira invisible mientras buscaba alivio de su tortura en aquéllos ojos oscuros. Siendo un hombre hosco Saitama difícilmente se creería que pudiera ser amable y el ser prodigado con una caricia tan mimosa era algo irresistible en su estado tan receptivo, porque alimentaba más aquél fuego interno que pugnaba por atención.

-Puedo hacerte sentir muy bien si te portas como niño bueno –Un sonido parecido a un "pop" se escuchó en un rincón del cerebro del rubio y finalmente su escaso rastro de razón se esfumó.

No sabía si era el alcohol ingerido o si su captor poseía alguna habilidad de control sobre él, de hecho poco le importó porque el joven inmediatamente obedeció la orden silenciosa del calvo, tomando entre sus manos el eje frente a él y comenzando a acariciar desde la punta hasta su base, Saitama se reclinó un poco sin dejar de observar al muchacho que aunque con un poco de titubeo procedió a hacer su trabajo manual. Al principio no sentía la gran cosa pero poco a poco un ligero cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerle, sus manos seguían sobre la cabeza del rubio acariciándole desde su nuca y recorriendo cada centímetro del cuero cabelludo, sonrió complacido mientras lo veía con gesto absorto en su labor y el sonrojo en sus mejillas resaltaba el dorado de sus pupilas.

Genos impulsaba su mano en el miembro del mayor de arriba abajo con firmeza, estaba atento a las acciones del calvo y supuso que iba lento, no quería levantar la mirada porque la vergüenza lo haría detenerse y la verdad era que el rubio estaba dispuesto a llegar al final. Era como si una parte oculta en su cerebro se hubiera liberado y con ella un comportamiento de él que en su sano juicio nunca hubiera esperado, el deseo de continuar lo que aquélla noche de lluvia empezó era demasiado fuerte y no había nada que lo detuviera ya, ahora sus pensamientos enfebrecidos eran acompañados por el cambio en la respiración de Saitama y un ligero gemido.

Las manos del mayor se aferraron en los rulos rubios del muchacho, cierto era que había despertado un poco su eje pero no lo suficiente y un gruñido lo hizo mirar de reojo a su captor. Saitama no le quitaba la vista de encima y Genos se sobresaltó al percibirlo, el sonrojo de sus mejillas se intensificó y ahora estaba completamente abrumado pues ya no era excusa que fuera por el licor… fue entonces que los ojos del mayor se dirigieron hacia su parte baja al tiempo que su ceja derecha se levantaba, luego abrió la boca mientras relamía su labio inferior y el rubio parpadeó un par de veces hasta que comprendió la orden silente del calvo.

El jovencito observó el miembro de Saitama que muy apenas parecía despertar, si su mano no era suficiente para "animarlo" tendría que usar su boca… y no lo pensó mucho. Genos podría ser un chico sin experiencia en cuanto al sexo, pero aprendía rápido según se podía ver en la opinión del mayor. Ya que ni titubeó en empezar a lamer la punta de su eje pulsante.

-Veo que puedes darle uso a tu gran boca Genos y no nada más para parlotear—El muchacho emitió un suave gruñido de molestia al tiempo que literalmente devoraba el miembro pulsátil.

Saitama atenazó con más fuerza la nuca del más joven mientras su otra mano se aferraba al asiento del sofá, un gruñido bajo alerto al muchacho quien lo miró de reojo desde su posición notando el esfuerzo que hacía para contenerse. Si no fuera porque literalmente tenía la boca llena… el rubio sonreiría bastante complacido, era una locura tal vez motivada por los vapores del licor, sin embargo el solo pensar la idea de que su amargado captor lo empezara a disfrutar hizo que su corazón brincara.

Al principio la idea de molestarlo un poco danzó pícaramente en el cerebro de Genos, el calvo trataba de controlarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía encubrir el sonrojo en su rostro, tampoco la respiración agitada por sentir la cálida boca del muchacho dispuesto a seguir ¡Literalmente lo estaba volviendo loco! Pero aun así no quería ceder el control al mocoso, no iba a permitir que aquél "niño bonito" le doblegara el orgullo por más fenomenal que se sintiera lo que hacía. Genos era su esclavo punto final.

Por otra parte, el joven rubio tenía mucha curiosidad por la súbita reacción de su captor.

Tal vez era porque Saitama no exhibía emoción alguna o porque siempre se mantenía distante y apático, Genos sentía una extraña corriente de energía recorrer su cuerpo al mirar aquél rostro sonrojado, no dejaba de ser el mismo tipo cínico pero algo en sus ojos se sentía distinto. Era el mismo fulgor que vio en ellos la tórrida noche de tormenta.

Así pues… con la completa atención del calvo el muchacho procedió a continuar con su labor, rozando el miembro entre las paredes de su boca y moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo en total concentración.

-Mh—Murmuró en tono grave el calvo lo que animó aún más al rubio, quien comenzó a chupar con fuerza el miembro ya despierto.

Genos estaba concentrado en su tarea, bastante atento a las reacciones de Saitama quien ahora hundía sus dedos en el cabello suave del rubio, embelesado con la tersa textura de la mata dorada y el aroma tenue que despedía, su corazón iba a mil por hora mientras sus poderosos músculos se tensaban, escuchaba los breves y ahogados gemidos del menor en su entrepierna… lo estaba volviendo loco y quiso ver el rostro del jovencito ¡Le urgía saber qué clase de gesto tenía!

"Tal vez esté asqueado"

Rio para sí mismo el calvo de forma cínica mientras imaginaba el rostro compungido del rubio, no le sonaba tan mala idea de ver al orgulloso y soberbio Genos totalmente avergonzado. No era que el calvo no disfrutara el "servicio" al contrario, sí que lo estaba gozando y de qué forma pues el movimiento de la mano del rubio en su testículos lo sumía en un tremendo calor, el dulce cosquilleo comenzó a vibrar desde sus entrañas y una onda de fuego lo sacudió, de manera instintiva sus caderas tomaron un cierto ritmo con el vaivén de la cabeza del muchacho, la sensación de aquélla noche no era comparada con la de ahora, de alguna manera se sentía más intensa y no podía explicárselo.

La desesperación lo asaltó y su deseo por ver el gesto que tendría el más joven fue irrefrenable, sus manos lo sostenían con firmeza de la nuca y el hombro izquierdo, de un raudo movimiento lo obligó a levantarse ocasionando que lo soltara y que los dientes de Genos rosaran su eje sensible, lejos de provocarle dolor de alguna forma lo hizo sentir placentero, haciendo toser al rubio un par de veces. El roce húmedo de los incisivos del menor desató una vibración ardiente que lo sacudió con fuerza, Saitama quedó impávido ante las doradas pupilas del rubio y éstas parecían cristalizadas en un tenue barniz brillante.

La gran mano tosca del mayor se aferró con más firmeza de la nuca del jovencito, acercándole con rudeza a su rostro mientras lo estudiaba detenidamente. El muchacho tenía un intenso sonrojo en sus pómulos y sus dedos limpiaron un hilo húmedo nacarado que salía de sus labios, era una mezcla extraña de su saliva con el presemen…  
"Su presemen"

Fue entonces que el instinto tomó las riendas de la situación, haciendo a un lado razón alguna para abalanzarse contra un indefenso y receptivo Genos, tumbándole en el piso de la pequeña sala mientras que hacía a un lado con brusco movimiento la mesita de centro, apresando entre sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo joven y bien torneado sin miras de escape alguno, la boca de Saitama se abrió igual que una fiera hambrienta contra la piel suave, degustando su sabor igual que si de un melocotón fresco se tratara, sus oídos se deleitaban con los murmullos suaves que se escapaban de la garganta del rubio, mientras que él gruñía de ansiedad recorriendo con sus manos la tersa tela de la yukata en lo que se apuraba a retirarla para desnudar a su presa. El muchacho se encontró sumergido en una serie de emociones encontradas, las marcas de los dientes de su captor no le dolían a pesar que era bastante rudo ya que lo hacía sin sangrarle, dejaba huellas escarlatas como prueba de su lujuria desatada pero se interesó en su cuello ya que lo percibió como centro de su ataque.

Sin piedad lamía y presionaba con los dientes la delicada manzana de Adán del muchacho, el ambiente se llenó con los sonidos de los chupeteos y los gemidos tornando el ambiente fogoso, Genos había encendido el fósforo para caldear al mismo infierno… y la bestia aceptó el llamado. La yukata resbaló de la piel del menor de manera feroz, Saitama lamió sus dedos de la mano derecha en lo que murmuraba cerca del oído del más joven, su ronco tono hizo estremecer al muchacho que estaba tan abrumado e indefenso por las torvas caricias de su captor.

-Lo lograste niño bonito… ahora sí no habrá vuelta atrás—Genos sintió cuando finalmente la yukata abandonó su cuerpo, la mano derecha de Saitama vagó hasta la entrada del muchacho y éste respingó ante la abrupta y dolorosa intrusión:

-¡Ah! Duele.

El jovencito agrandó la mirada y sus pupilas comenzaron a cristalizarse, todo su cuerpo se tensó ante la incómoda sensación de los dígitos en su entrada, Saitama observó el gesto fruncido en sus cejas y el rictus de dolor en su rostro sonrojado, sin embargo no cejó en su maniobra pues estaba lo suficientemente caldeado como para mostrar piedad. El adolescente apretó los dientes tratando de contener un gemido de dolor, la mirada aguzada de su captor lo avergonzaba mucho pues se sentía tan expuesto e indefenso, pero entonces el calvo pegó su frente con la de él, ronroneando en tono grave y bajo:

-Si aprietas de ésa forma te lastimarás… de todas formas voy a entrar así que depende de ti cómo lo quieras –El rubio levantó su ceja derecha, jadeando pesadamente trató de ordenar sus ya confusos pensamientos.

El calor lo abrasaba y envolvía como estar en una hoguera, su eje también estaba erecto y bastante sensible a cualquier roce, el dulce entumecimiento que hacía rato había despertado en su cuerpo se intensificaba cada vez más, comenzó con un ligero cosquilleo el cual siguió vibrando y dándole aquélla grata sensación desde el centro de su bajo vientre como un corto circuito. Éste se esparció por todo su ser y latigueó en su médula espinal, lo que le hizo olvidar el dolor y la incomodidad con la que era asaltado, estaba tan extasiado con la piel del mayor ya que era ardiente y sus manos lo modelaban como si fuera de arcilla el interior de Genos, su corazón se aceleró cuando uno de los dígitos entró por fin mientras un gemido fuerte se le escapaba.

-¡Aagh! ¡Espe-re!—Pero no hubo misericordia por parte de su captor, Saitama sonrió enseñando su colmillo derecho cuando el muchacho frunció el ceño y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, fascinado como nunca antes lo había estado e introdujo otro dígito en el jovencito.

El calvo rotó sus dedos con un poco de rudeza dentro del menor el cual se retorció, Saitama lo apresa con más firmeza de su nuca sin lastimarle, sus ojos oscuros brillaban en un tono rojizo y parecía querer apoderarse de la misma alma del joven a su merced, escucharlo suplicar era música para sus oídos. Genos sentía que estaba inmerso en una gran pira ardiente y las vibraciones de su bajo vientre le nublaron la razón, no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo y ya lo único que ansiaba era consumir aquél deseo.

-P-por favor a-mo—Una sola frase dejó escapar el menor junto con un gemido agudo y fuerte, la combinación hizo paralizarse al calvo con los ojos fijos en el rubio, el leve temblor de su voz al suplicar hizo que volteara mecánicamente.

Genos estaba sonrojado como un tomate radioactivo, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de la mano lleno de vergüenza mientras trataba de esconder su rostro inútilmente, Saitama se acercó al rubio y sus dedos presionaron el punto dulce del muchacho, lo que hizo un chispazo que terminó en una explosiva sensación venida desde su bajo vientre hasta envolverlo con sus llamas. Tenía toda la atención del calvo ahora y su mirada penetrante parecía una orden silente.

-Dime Genos, si no me dices lo que deseas…

-¡Cierra la maldita boca y entra en mí ya!—Súbitamente gritó el menor a todo pulmón, Saitama le quitó el brazo con brusquedad al intentar esconder su cara y lo que vio desató todo su instinto básico.

Genos estaba ruborizado pero ahora su expresión era una mezcla de pudor y lujuria, algo se había desatado en el interior del más joven como si hubiese presionado un switch, los ojos dorados eran salvajes como gato en celo… estaba hambriento y deseoso de ser arrebatado ahí mismo. El menor sorpresivamente enmarcó con fuerza el rostro de Saitama, jadeaba acaloradamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, su pálida frente perlada con gotas de sudor tocó la piel afiebrada del calvo y éste tensó los músculos de su cuerpo, cada vello se erizó por una invisible descarga eléctrica esperando a que su cautivo tomara la palabra.

-Por favor… hazlo de una vez antes que me vuelva loco.

Saitama quedó estático un instante ante lo que escuchó, su corazón acelerado ensordeció cualquier sonido a su alrededor mientras se sumergía en el esplendor dorado de los ojos del menor, toda su razón quedó reducida a cenizas y arremetió contra Genos igual que una locomotora. Los labios del rubio fueron silenciados súbitamente y de su garganta apenas sí se escapó un gemido ahogado, la lengua del mayor repasaba sus dientes y las cálidas paredes húmedas, la saliva del muchacho era dulce como la miel… una panacea adictiva.

El más joven intentaba seguir el ritmo del mayor, sus sentidos estaban enervados por el aroma que la piel de Saitama desprendía con más intensidad y era tan difícil no sucumbir a tal esencia, lo rodeaba en una densa y tenue bruma… lo impregnaba como lo estaba cada rincón de aquél departamento, Genos estaba seguro que su misma persona olía igual al calvo pero no le era desagradable, pues era como madera aromática recién cortada y para nada empalagosa o amarga. Al contrario de lo que pensara era varonil y fuerte, nada que molestara su fino olfato o le hiciera temer peligro alguno, era casi como sentirse en la calidez del cuarto de lavado pero más allá del aroma a jabón y detergente estaba ésa esencia, aquélla que lo hacía sentirse protegido y resguardado.

Saitama levanto con premura las caderas del menor posicionándose ansiosamente, sin aviso ni tacto penetró con rápido movimiento a Genos, dejó escapar un gruñido igual al de una bestia salvaje con cada estocada y el joven se aferró de los hombros del calvo con fuerza ahogando un gemido en su cuello, el murmullo hizo que el mayor sonriera y su respiración se volvió errática mezclada con los jadeos de su presa. Era tan cálido el interior del muchacho y parecía que lo succionaba más, al principio era estrecho y difícil de entrar pero ahora era cómodo y justo, envolviéndolo en un fuego tan grande como estar en un volcán activo, toda la piel de Genos era suave y ardiente al grado que pensó iba a fundirse con él.

-¿De qué estás hecho mocoso? Eres un maldito horno… y me gusta—Saitama le plantó un fogoso y profundo beso en la boca, deleitándose con el sabor extrañamente dulce, la respiración agitada del muchacho chocaba contra su rostro y era melodía exquisita para sus oídos los gemidos ahogados.

Y entonces fue cuando empezó a moverse, el interior de Genos se estremeció ante la nueva y dolorosa punzada debido al empuje tosco y rudo, si la primera casi no la sintió fue por estar subyugado con el aroma de la piel del calvo cual si fuera una droga, las siguientes estocadas fueron al principio una real tortura, ahora el dolor latigueaba inclemente desde su entrada y envolviendo sus caderas, siguiendo cada vértebra y nervio de su columna como si de un mismo choque eléctrico se tratara con cada movimiento que aquél hombre hiciera. El joven rubio se aferró a los hombros del calvo con todas sus fuerzas como si su propia vida dependiera de ello, sus pensamientos eran erráticos y estaba atenazado por el dolor que amenazaba con partirle en miles de pedazos, era tan angustioso su tormento y su calvario que comenzó a sudar frío.

Mas sin embargo… algo dentro del menor se dejó escuchar desde lo más profundo de su ser, una voz cuyo tono era desconocido y siniestro pues lo hizo estremecerse y preguntarse:

"¿Acaso…fui yo? ¿Yo hice ése ruido?"

La voz de Genos emergió en un extraño y profundo gemido, incluso sus entrañas vibraron igual que ajustadas cuerdas de violín, el breve temblor en su voz lo hizo comprender que su cuerpo aceptaba aquél toque brusco y salvaje. Tal vez era el alcohol que había ingerido lo que lo hacía tan receptivo, también el síndrome de Estocolmo.

La mente de Genos era un caos pero había algo que tenía que admitir… quizás era una sensación torva y maliciosa lo que había encontrado en su captor pero la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro y su aura peligrosa lo mantenían cautivado, el aroma que la piel de Saitama despedía lo embriagaba como el licor que bebiera durante la cena, el menor ya no podía ordenar sus pensamientos y seguía aferrándose a los hombros del calvo mientras aspiraba su olor tan adictivo. El calvo había dado rienda suelta a sus instintos con solo escuchar los gemidos ahogados del jovencito, embebido en la expresión desesperada y vivaz de Genos.

Los ojos dorados del rubio tenían un fulgor salvaje como una brasa de carbón que se niega a apagar, Saitama dejó que todas sus fuerzas se desataran contra el muchacho… buscando aquél punto donde era más sensible, un sitio cálido y delicioso que mitigaría aquélla ansiedad que el cuerpo del rubio le provocaba, el cosquilleo incesante e implacable en su eje erecto y que entumecía sus caderas, el fuego en sus entrañas que bailaba cadenciosamente con cada empuje contra el interior de Genos, éste se retorcía con precaución ya que cada embiste hacía vibrar las paredes de su entrada. No había dolor o al menos el joven ya no lo percibía, solo eran las tremendas olas de placer que le hacían vibrar, incluso su propio eje ya estaba totalmente despierto y húmedo.

-Tu cuerpo no miente—Murmuró Saitama mordisqueando la oreja izquierda del rubio, levantándole con una mano las caderas y la otra lo aprisionaba de sus hombros en un estrecho abrazo, Genos dejó escapar un gemido quedo sobre el oído de su captor.

El calvo lo sujetó con más fuerza, alentado por el murmullo de placer contenido en la voz del jovencito, el eje del mismo rozaba sus abdominales y dejaba un rastro traslúcido de su presemen, lo cual le hizo sonreír maliciosamente descubriendo sus colmillos, el muchacho tenía encendido el rostro, lleno de vergüenza pues no podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo… aunque ciertamente tampoco quería hacerlo. Genos se estremeció con fuerza ante lo implacable de la visión, la luz se filtraba entre las cortinas y delineaba los músculos firmes del mayor, su respiración acelerada chocando contra su piel y erizándole los vellos, pero era su mirada fiera la que lo mantenía extasiado.

-M-más… -Gimoteó el rubio en tono quedo, el fuerte empuje rozó cierto lugar de sus paredes internas y de repente se afianzó aún más al mayor, hundió su rostro en el cuello de Saitama quien fue asaltado por una potente corriente eléctrica, ésta sacudió toda fibra de su cuerpo energizando cada célula y llenándolo de una sensación indescriptible.

Los jadeos roncos del calvo alertaron al muchacho, sus entrañas le gritaban y Saitama era el único capaz de apaciguar el hambre en ellas. El calvo seguía penetrando con más fuerza al muchacho mientras éste intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, las vibraciones iban y convergían desde su bajo vientre a todo su cuerpo en grandes oleadas mientras su voz salía de manera enfebrecida y descontrolada:

-¡Más… más fuerte! ¡Dame con todo!

-Podría romperte –Masculló burlonamente Saitama en medio de su sofoco, a lo que el rubio se aferra a su rostro y elevando su voz de forma desesperada, con sus pupilas anegadas en cristalinas lágrimas:

-¡No me importa si me rompes! ¡Acaba de una buena vez!—El calvo no pudo resistirse a aquélla mirada brillante, llena de angustia pero también de un fuego tan intenso como el de un volcán despierto.

-Tú lo quisiste niño bonito…

Saitama vuelve a penetrar de forma rápida y Genos arquea la espalda asaltado por una nueva punzada, el dolor menguó de inmediato y la presión pasó a ser un cosquilleante movimiento pero era tan agradable que el menor solamente se dejó llevar, las embestidas hicieron aumentar las vibraciones y el calor que lo sumía mientras su corazón se desbocaba. Ya no le importaba lo que le sucediera a su cuerpo, si se rompía en mil pedazos por la fuerza del villano era un precio justo para aplacar las llamas que le torturaban, la punta de su eje estaba humedecida y de pronto una tremenda sensación de calor la rodeó, el calvo lo tomaba con firmeza y murmuró de manera enfebrecida:

-Muéstrame más de ti Genos, enséñame ése rostro que escondes—La mano del mayor se afianzo y su pulgar comenzó a rozar la base de la cabeza de su miembro ya erecto, Genos se sacudió e intentó arquearse pero el abrazo lo mantenía pegado al cuerpo del calvo, era tan placentero su toque que lo hacía desear huir de él para que no viera su cara.

\- El niño bonito lo disfruta… ¿eh?—Murmuró burlonamente Saitama al ver sus inútiles esfuerzos por esconder su rostro ruborizado. El rubio súbitamente fue levantado de un girón rápido quedando arriba del calvo, sentado en su regazo y aferrándose de sus hombros igual que a la vida misma, algo pulsó dentro de él cuando el eje penetró aún más profundo en su cálido interior y se estremeció tratando de no gritar.

Saitama en su arrebato había dado justo en el punto más sensible, continuó moviendo su cadera furiosamente y apresando contra sí a Genos mientras chupaba con vehemencia sus pezones, el muchacho no pudo contenerse más y su voz se desmadejó desesperadamente. El calvo lo sujetó con más fuerza al grado de parecer que iban a fundirse en uno sólo, el muchacho comenzó a seguir sus movimientos de manera frenética, hundiendo más el miembro en su interior cálido y subyugado por los roncos gemidos del mayor, éste seguía embelesado ante el rostro de Genos y la expresión que ostentaba.

El muchacho ya no ocultaba su cara en el cuello de Saitama, su mente estaba nublada por el calor de la pasión y ya no le importaba mostrar lo que su toque provocaba, por un momento creyó que se partiría en dos pero el miembro seguía tocando aquél punto sensible tan cosquilleante y agradable. El menor tenía el gesto fruncido en un rictus tenso de concentración ante las vibraciones que lo cimbraban, cálidas oleadas oscilaban desde su bajo vientre que lo hacían estremecerse, apretaba de forma inconsciente el eje del calvo siguiendo su ritmo mientras suplicaba totalmente fuera de sí:

-¡Más… fuerte! ¡Más… hondo! ¡Hug!

Saitama maniobró con rudeza nuevamente en el miembro de Genos, el clímax estaba próximo y el rostro sonrojado del rubio lo tenía absorto, deleitándose en las gotas translúcidas de sudor que delineaban su frente, recorriendo las mejillas y mezclándose con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, embestía con fuerza una y otra vez mientras se volvía loco con los jadeos que se combinaban en una sinfonía ardiente. El calvo clavaba sus dedos en las redondas caderas del rubio, mientras el otro brazo lo aprisionaba en un fuerte agarre sobre la cintura, Genos miraba una gama de emociones converger en el rostro del inexpresivo ser ante él, nunca creyó que el demonio de una ciudad fantasma era capaz de exteriorizar sentimientos y lo estaba gozando.

El rostro de Saitama tenía el gesto anhelante mientras apretaba los dientes, jadeando y gruñendo igual que bestia en celo, Genos sintió cómo el corazón galopaba libremente ante el inminente orgasmo… luego atisbó una pequeña luz en las oscuras y densas pupilas rojizas del mayor.

El abismo le había devuelto la mirada… pero ya no era fría oscuridad, había fuego en aquél interior y ardía igual que una estrella caída del cielo o el ardiente núcleo de las entrañas del planeta. Crepitaba y le llamaba por su nombre mientras enterraba su rostro en su cuello, ahogando sus gritos y abandonándose al clímax del momento, embistiendo sin piedad hasta que el orgasmo los golpeó como una avalancha, tosca y rudamente penetró en el calor del interior del rubio hasta que ambos se sacudieron dejando en blanco sus mentes.

Saitama llenó a Genos con su esencia abrasadora y éste liberó su semilla blanca en el abdomen del mayor, entre sacudidas y estremecimientos breves de sus cuerpos, los tórridos gemidos arrancados de sus pechos resonaron en la penumbra del departamento y ambos hombres se tumbaron en el suelo mientras el ambiente se tornaba denso… tal vez era el calor que sus cuerpos despedían, cubiertos de sudor, semen y feromonas. Quizás era el aliento de ambos que se desmadejaba sin control junto con sus fuerzas, Genos sentía desfallecer por el choque de emociones.

No era que nunca se hubiera masturbado pero lo que había ocurrido estaba lejos de comparársele, el aroma de aquél villano estaba impregnado en cada poro de su piel y el sabor del licor que aquél hombre bebiera seguía en su boca, estaba embriagado y no por el sake ni la cerveza compartida en la cena, se trataba de Saitama mismo en el aire o en cada mueble y muro del departamento, todo lo rodeaba en una delicada bruma dándole una sensación de seguridad pese a saber de quién se trataba… "la bestia de ciudad Z"

Genos percibió cómo la tosca mano del calvo peinaba sus rulos rubios, quitando el sudor de su frente mientras escuchaba su torva y oscura risa retumbar entre la penumbra, el muchacho se estremeció pero estaba lejos de sentirse asqueado o avergonzado. Su corazón corría igual que caballo salvaje y su mente seguía nublada por la emoción, el amparo en el que se sentía cobijado era aún más entrañable que el que le ofrecía el cuarto de lavado, no le importaba la sonrisa burlona de su captor ni su situación de siervo… en aquél momento sentía que de alguna forma tenían algo más profundo y cercano, como nunca antes lo hubiera estado de alguien.

Nadie había estado tan cercano a él desde que quedara huérfano, solo sobrevivía y se defendía de quien intentaba bullearlo o abusar de su persona, era pelear por las pocas posesiones y seguir adelante, así que bajar la guardia y confiar en alguien no estaba contemplado… pero era simplemente irresistible dejar que aquéllas manos ásperas mecieran sus cabellos apelmazados por el sudor, sin importarle ya lo que le pasara. Una sensación de plenitud lo llenó y se dejó abandonar lentamente junto con el sopor, demasiadas sensaciones en un solo día habían cobrado su factura y lo único que deseaba era dormir, mientras el aroma de aquél hombre lo embriagaba y cubría igual que una niebla protectora, las doradas orbes se fijaron en el rostro que tenía enfrente.

El muchacho apenas podía enfocar la mirada mientras se sentía flotar, ligero como si fuera una pluma jugueteando en el viento.

-Eres único niño bonito… y ahora eres mío por completo—Susurró Saitama al menor—Aunque te fueras al otro lado del mundo o a los mismos infiernos, siempre recordarás que yo soy tu señor y dueño… te entregaste a mí por voluntad propia y sin oponer resistencia.

Genos cerró los ojos y la voz queda, ronca e hipnótica del mayor el cual parecía sumirlo más en la oscuridad del sueño:

-Pórtate bien conmigo y nada te faltará aquí en mis dominios…

Su tono era enfebrecido y por un momento le pareció que temblaba, no era una orden del todo ni tampoco una amenaza, era casi una… ¿Súplica?

Una manta los cubrió a ambos y lo único que deseaba el rubio era dormir, sus párpados le pesaban mucho ya. El menor sintió la mano de Saitama pasar por su frente húmeda y lentamente se dejó llevar por el sopor, demasiadas emociones y sentimientos encontrados cobraron su cuota en solo un par de minutos, su respiración fue tranquilizándose mientras el aroma varonil lo impregnaba sutilmente, por un instante abandonó la inseguridad y el temor que siempre le acompañaran desde que quedara a la deriva… la madriguera de la bestia le daba la calidez y confort que tanto ansiaba.

Tal vez si Genos lo quisiera, disfrutaría tanto como pudiera de un lugar cómodo y tranquilo para vivir. Su mente divagó en el descabellado pensamiento de que con un poco de empeño y paciencia… pues podría lograr que Saitama cediera a sus propios deseos únicamente para complacerlo, si jugaba bien sus piezas podría hacerlo a su favor y así nada ni nadie osaría tocarle un pelo ¿Podría ser? ¿Por qué no? Quizás el muchacho seguía ebrio por consentir en la idea pero tampoco era que hubiera mucho de donde escoger, si lo pensaba bien tendría techo, comida y protección por mucho tiempo aunque no había certeza de cuánto por lo impredecible de su captor.

No se sentía en condiciones para sondear sus sentimientos ni aclarar su mente tan confusa.

Aquél calvo de apariencia anodina volcaba su mundo entero, lo ponía de cabeza y zarandeaba igual que un torbellino, pero siempre en medio y después del caos ahí estaba su corazón vibrando como nunca lo hizo antes, libre como potro salvaje galopando en las praderas y lleno de vitalidad. Por más intrigado que estuviera ante tales emociones no le veía el caso devanarse el cerebro, por lo pronto solo quería diluirse en la pesadez de sus sueños y ya no saber más de nada ni nadie, mientras Saitama lo abrazaba de manera firme y posesivamente bajo la manta.

"Una verdad no dice nada

Y al mismo tiempo lo esconde todo

Como una hoguera que no se apaga

Como una piedra que nace polvo"

 **N/A**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza xD no estoy en hiatus ni mucho menos, han pasado en estos meses una serie de eventos personales que pues me han hecho un poco mella, he tenido algunas prioridades pero sigo escribiendo pian pianito para terminar mis historias y sigo planeando escribir otras, pero poco a poco… espero mantener ritmo constante xDDD así que… ¡Mucho ánimo! Continuaré la tercera y última parte de éste fic (eso espero jaja según yo sería la conclusión ésta pero creo que se me alargó un poquito) Después volveré a retomar "El espejo tiene dos caras" porque honestamente ya me dio vergüenza que aún no lo concluyo, muchas gracias de todo corazón por la paciencia y por leer mis historias.**


End file.
